My Boyfriend's A Superstar
by R5AAFan
Summary: Ally's a normal girl, and Austin's an international popstar. Ally's bullied, but what nobody knows is that she have a boyfriend. The guy all the girls want. He's hers. *I do not own Austin & Ally* *Thanks to Cheeko99 for making-up Austin's sister, Aubrey*
1. Ally's story

**Hey! This is my new story! I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

***Cheeko99 created the character Aubrey, so I don't own it either.***

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"Hey, Ally!" Trish greets me at my locker. Trish is my only friend. Well, beside Austin and Dez, but I'll talk about them later. She's like a sister to me. She's the only one who ever stood up for me to the bullies. I've known her since kindergarden. She's sassy and really protective of me. She's amazing.

"Hey, Trish! What's up?" I ask her.

"Nothing much. Just got a call from Dez saying that Austin's going to perform at the mall in three weeks!" She tells me. Now, let's talk about Austin and Dez. Dez is Trish's boyfriend, and Austin's best friend and video director. He's not really known, except for his name, which appears in all of Austin's music videos. He's a bit weird and random, but it suits him.

Then, there's Austin. My boyfriend. I've known him since 5th grade. Of course, he wasn't famous, back then. He was just my best friend. Then, he got discovered, and moved to L.A. Of course, we kept contact, which is sometimes hard with his busy schedule, but we manage to do it. We became a couple two years ago, when we were fifteen. Of course, no one knows about it, except Trish, Dez, our parents, and his sister, Aubrey.

I'm not famous, and get bullied at school. Good thing Trish is with me, or I'd be stuck alone.

"Really?! How come Austin didn't tell me?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Probably too busy. Dez only told me about an hour ago. He probably knew you were still in school, and didn't want to bother you."

"Maybe you're right. I'm sure he was going to tell me." I nod.

"Anyways, you're ready?" She asks me.

"Yeah, let's go." We walk out of the hell hole they call school and start walking. I'm staying over at Trish's for the weekend, because my dad's at another one of his conventions for the weekend, and my mom is in Africa, studying gorillas.

"So, when's the last time you talked to Austin?" Trish asks me, breaking the silence.

"Three nights ago. At two in the morning. He was on lunch break." I tell her. Austin's on a six months long world tour, so it's hard calling each other, when it's midnight at one place, and lunch time at another.

"It's not the first time you talked to him in the night. I noticed your grades weren't really good, lately. Didn't your dad warned you about that?" She asks me.

"Yeah, but he knows how much it's hard to talk to Austin while he's on tour, so he let me an hour to talk to him, when I can."

"Knowing your dad, he wouldn't do that."

I shrug. "I guess he just knows how much I love Austin. And he has known Austin for about five years, now. I guess he knows he can trust him."

"Probably." She nods as we get to her door. She unlocks it and we get in, to the kitchen. "Juice?"

"Sure." She hands me a bottle of orange juice and grabs one for herself, before we both go sit on the couch of her living room. She turns on the TV on the Teen News Channel (TNC).** (1)** Of course, Austin is on.

"-Austin's concert, tonight, here, in L.A! Isn't this awesome? The concert is sold out. Not really shocking, right? Like always, Austies are expecting only great stuff from their idol." The reporter says.

"Austin Moon. Of course." Trish's fourteen years old brother says, getting in the room.

"JayJay, go do something else. We're busy, here." Trish tells him.

"I just understand why you two are so hung up on that guy."

"We're not hung up! I... I don't even like him." I tell him, crossing my arms. Trish gives me a 'Really?' look. I just shrug in response.

"Yeah, whatever. Tell me when you two are done fangirling."

"We're not fangirling!" We both exclaim at the same time.

"Sure you're not. What's the day of his birthday?"

"December 29th. **(2)**" I automatically answer.

"Favorite colour?"

"Yellow." **(2)**

"Favorite word?"

"Awesome." **(2)**

"See? You know every single thing about him. I'm sure you even know if he has a secret girlfriend or not."

Trish and I exchange a glance.

"Pff. JayJay, what are you talking about? We're not _that_ obsesed with him!" Trish says awkwardly. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"We're friday."

"Who cares?! Now, go do something else."

"Fine." He huffs and goes back downstairs, where his room is.

"Anyways, when's the concert, exactly?" I ask her, changing the subject.

"-Austin just announced that he's adding a last minute date on his tour! He's going to the Miami Mall on May 25! I'm sure Austies from Miami are celebrating, right now."

"Here's your answer." Trish tells me.

Suddenly, my phone beeps, signaling I have a text.

_From: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:16PM_

_Text: Hey babe, sorry I didnt tell u bout the concert... 4give me?_

I roll my eyes. Like I'd be mad at him.

_To: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:17_

_Text: Umm... Not sure... Will I have free tickets 2 c u? ;)_

_From: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:17_

_Text: Backstage passes 4 my fav girl :)_

_To: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:18_

_Text: 4 Trish 2_

_From: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:19_

_Text: U think Dez didnt already think bout that?_

_To: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:20_

_Text: Right... What r u doing?_

_From: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:20_

_Text: Rehearsal. Im on lunch break_

_To: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:21_

_Text: Ur only eating at one oclock? Arent u hungry by then?_

_From: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:22_

_Text: Welcome 2 the world of a superstar, dear ;)_

_To: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:22_

_Text: What evs. What time is the concert supposed 2 finish, 2night?_

_From: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:23_

_Text: Around 11ish y?_

_To: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:24_

_Text: Call me when ur done. Im at Trishs, so my dad wont b there 2 tell me 2 go to sleep, and Trish will probably b talking 2 Dez_

_From: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:25_

_Text: Kk, well g2g moms yelling at me 2 get off my phone and eat_

_To: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:26_

_Text: Alright... Ttyl_

_From: Awesome Aus 3_

_At: 4:27_

_Text: Ttyl love you 3_

I smile as I see how he spelled 'Love you' correctly. He always does that. I asked him, once, and he told me that he thinks when you write it like a text, it's less heartfelt. He said that if it's written correctly, the person means it. If not, then they don't mean it, or have a horrible spelling.

To: Awesome Aus 3

At: 4:28

Text: Love you too 3

I sigh and shut my phone.

I can't wait until tonight.

* * *

**There you go! Tell me what you think in a review! The more I get reviews, the sooner I'll update! :)**

**(1) Made that up. If it does exists, then I don't own.**

**(2) Ross Lynch facts. I'm not sure about the favorite word, but I think it is.**

**By the way, my other story, Bands Battle, is at 195 reviews. I really want to get to 200 reviews... Please? *Cue puppy dog eyes***

**Well, I'm going shopping! :P**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	2. The Concert

**Hey! Chapter two's here! It took me about three hours to write this chapter. I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Can You Feel It, I Think About You, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**By the way, there's a three hours time difference between Miami and L.A. Just clearing that up.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Trish's P.O.V.

"Ally! The show's beginning in five minutes!" I yell at her. Right now, it's midnight, which means it's 9 o'clock in L.A., and I'm currently sitting on the couch of our living room, waiting for Ally who's doing who-knows-what.

"Coming!" She calls back. A few seconds later, she's sitting next to me. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Just the openning act." I tell her. Lucky for us, Austin's show is broadcasted, so we can watch him perform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Austin Moon!" The announcer, well, annouces, as Austin gets on stage. The crowd go crazy.

"Hey, guys! I'm really happy to be here, tonight. I love you all." Austin says, smiling at the crowd. "Let's get this party started!"

The crowd cheer and the music starts playing.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watching you mo-o-o-ove_

_It's automatic, gotta have it 'cause you got that boom-da-boom-boom_

_When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back_

_So come on, let it blow_

_Can you feel it?_

_Coming down, down, down_

_Can you feel it?_

_Coming down, down, down_

_Move it faster, stronger, harder_

_Move it faster, stronger, harder_

_Can you feel it?_

_Turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it?_

_Turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it?_

_Turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?_

_You're so electric, I'm affected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide_

_The way my heart is jumping for you, beating double the ti-i-i-ime_

_When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back_

_So come on, let it blow_

_Can you feel it?_

_Coming down, down, down_

_Can you feel it?_

_Coming down, down, down_

_Move it faster, stronger, harder_

_Move it faster, stronger, harder_

_Can you feel it?_

_Turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it?_

_Turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it?_

_Turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?_

_Hey, hey_

_Put your hands up and get it rocking_

_Hey, hey_

_Show the whole world we're never stopping_

_Hey, hey_

_Put your hands up_

_We're lighting up the sky tonight, tonight_

_When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back_

_So come on, let it blow_

_Can you feel it?_

_Turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it?_

_Turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it?_

_Turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?_

_Can you feel it?_

The music stops and the crowd goes wild. The usual Austin Moon experience... Even on TV.

"Alright, I want to dedicate this song to someone really special to me. She knows who she is." Austin says, grabbing his accoustic guitar from a man as another man puts a stool on the stage, and he sits on it. He starts playing and I instantly know which song it is. The song that got Austin and Ally together, two years ago.

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happen_

_Then autumn – it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights – everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_

_If I saw you today?_

_Would you let it all crumble to pieces?_

_'Cause I know that I should_

_Forget you if I could_

_I can't yet for so many reasons_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_How long 'til I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_If all we are is just a moment,_

_Don't forget me cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you_

_Ooh, ooh_

_I think about you_

_Ooh_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

_I think about you, you, you, you, you_

_I think about you, you, you, you, you_

I look over at Ally to see her wiping her tears. I scoot over and side-hug her. Ally's like a little sister to me. I can't stand seeing her sad.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask her softly.

"I'm fine." She breaths out. "It just hurts to hear and see him, but not be able to touch him."

"Is it because of the song?"

"Yeah."

"You'll see him soon, Ally. Just three more weeks. Then, you'll get to see and touch him."

"It's too long! I can't wait three weeks, Trish! It's been four months! Four _freaking_ months!"

"I know, Ally. It hurts me too not being able to see Dez all the time."

"But you can talk to him. Dez doesn't have a really busy schedule."

"Who's Dez? And why is Ally crying?" Jayjay asks, walking in.

"Dez is... a friend of ours. And Ally's just... missing her mom. She's fine." I lie, trying my best to make it sound believable.

"Alright... I don't really believe you, but I'll just go back to my room, before your lying gets to me." He says and walks out. I roll my eyes and turn back to a still crying Ally.

"I miss him, Trish. No one knows how much." She tells me.

"I know. You'll see him soon. I promise." I tell her. When I see her so broken, my own heart breaks.

* * *

"What time is it?" Ally asks again. She's been asking me that every five minutes for the past two hours.

"1:20." I tell her. "Only 40 minutes until the show's over."

She groans. "Too long!" She whines.

"Relax, Ally. You'll hear his voice in your phone soon."

"I don't want to hear him in my phone! I want to hear him as he's right infront of me!"

"Go stand right infront of the TV, and he'll be right infront of you."

"You know what I mean, Trish." She glares at me. "Now, what time is it?"

Dez's P.O.V.

"Thank you, LA!" Austin shouts and runs backstage. I hand him a water bottle and it's empty before you could say the word 'bottle'... Or maybe 'water'...

"That was great, buddy!" I tell him.

"Thanks, Dez. Come on, I'll go change, then we can go in the bus, and I can finally talk to Ally." He tells me, already speed-walking to his dressing room. It's been four months since we last saw Ally and Trish, and I know it's killing him not being able to see Ally. Not seeing Trish is also hard for me, but I can talk to her more, since I don't really have a busy schedule.

"Come on, let's go." Austin tells me, getting out of his dressing room.

"Wow, you changed fast!" I exclaim.

"I was supposed to call Ally about ten minutes ago. I need to call her." He gets his phone out, but before he can call Ally, Hannah, Austin's manager, steps infront of us.

"Austin, you have an interview to do. Come on." She tells him. Hannah is cool. She's 22, so five years older than us. She knows about Ally being Austin's girlfriend, but never met her, and promised to not tell anyone about it. She's the only one who isn't related to Austin and Ally who knows about them. Well, besides Trish and I.

"Hannah, Ally's waiting for me to call! I have to call her!" Austin tells her as she drags him who knows where, and I follow them.

"Sorry, Austin, but you need to do this. You can't refuse an interview to talk to your girlfriend! It's unprofessionnal!"

"No one knows about her! They won't know I refused to do the interview to talk to her."

"I'll know." She tells him and we get in a room, where a blonde women is standing with a bald guy with a camera.

Austin's P.O.V.

When we get in, she looks up at us and smiles.

"Why, hello, Mr. Moon. I'm Stella Olson." **(A/N: I made her up. If there's anyone with that name, then I'm sorry for the inconvenience.)**

"Hey." I greet her back.

"I'm an interviewer from Teen News Channel. Do you have a few minutes for an interview?"

"Umm... Sure." I sigh. I don't have a choice, since Hannah will probably kill me if I don't do this.

"Thanks." She smiles at me and turns to the camera. "And we are live with Austin Moon!" Live? "I'm Stella Olson and Austin just finished his sold-out concert!" She turns to me. "So, Austin, how was your concert?"

"Great! The fans are amazing. I wouldn't be anywhere without them." I answer honestly and smile.

"That's nice. So, I'm sure a lot of people want to know... Who was this girl I Think About You was dedicated to?"

I hesitate. "Umm... She knows who she is. That's all that's important."

"So, she's a girl? Do you have a secret girlfriend?"

"No." I lie.

"Really? Then, is she a friend?"

"You could say that."

"Is she famous?"

"Not at all."

"How do you know her?"

"She was my friend since fifth grade. Way before I was famous."

"Does she lives in Los Angeles?"

"No."

"Is she from Miami, too?"

"I won't give out any personnal details about her."

"Why not?"

"I don't want her do be followed around by paparazzis. I want her to have a normal life."

"Is she your age?"

"Yes. But that's the most personnal detail I'll give out about her."

"Can you tell us about her?"

"Well, she's amazing. She sings, but isn't famous. She's cool."

"Seems like somebody's crushing." She sing-songs, looking at the camera.

"No! Not at all! Me and All-...her? No." I scoff awkwardly. "Not at all."

"Right..." She says sarcastically. She turns back to the camera. "Well, that's it for tonight. Thanks, Austin, for giving us a bit of your time. Back to you, John."

"And... We're out." The guy says. Her smile drops before turning back to me and put her (obviously fake) smile back on.

"Well, thanks for your time. We won't hold you back any longer." She tells me.

"Alright. It was my pleasure." I smile at her and shake her hand.

"But, seriously, who's this girl?" She asks me.

"No one. Just a friend. I promise." I lie.

"Come on, Austin. We all know that's not true."

"It is true!" I argue back.

"Whatever. Thanks for your time. But I'll always know the truth."

I roll my eyes and walk away with Hannah and Dez following behind me.

"Thank you, Austin. Thanks for doing it. I'm sorry for holding you back from your call to Ally." Hannah tells me as we walk to the tour buses. We have two tour buses: One for my crew (musicians, dancers, manager, etc.) and one for Dez, my family, and I.

"It's fine. Well, I better call her now. Good night." I tell her.

"Good night."

"Bye, Hannah!" Dez tells her as we both get in the bus. We're greeted by Aubrey, my sixteen years old sister, who's sitting on the couch.

"Hey, where's mom?" I ask her.

"Already asleep. It's midnight, you know." She tells me. She jumps over the couch and walks over me. "So, how was the concert?"

"Good. Wait, midnight?" She nods. "Shit! I was supposed to call Ally an hour ago!" I exclaim and quickly get my phone out. I hope she won't be too mad.

Trish's P.O.V.

"Relax, Ally! I'm sure he's going to call in any minute! Something probably hold him back!" I try to reassure my freaking out best friend. It's three in the morning. Austin was supposed to call an hour ago. I tried to text Dez, but he didn't answer. I'm not really worried, but Ally is. Well, she's more freaking out and angry, but... You get the point.

"It's been an hour, Trish! What could hold him back for so long?"

I shrug. "Well, we saw this interview at the end of the show. Maybe it has something to do with it."

"But he could've text me, or something, telling me he'd call me a bit later."

"Maybe he wasn't allowed, or was in a rush." I try again.

"Whatever. I just want to know what took him so long."

"I'm sure he'll call soon." I tell her. Right on cue, her phone rings.

Austin and Ally's P.O.V.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Sorry for the little cliffhanger...**

**Just telling you, I'll try to update as often as possible, but it might be a bit hard with school, homework, helping my mom out with her daycare, practicing violin, my step-sisters always bugging me to play with them, and a wedding next weekend, my mom telling me to not always be on my iPad (where I write my stories), keeping up with other fanfiction, going to my dad's house (which is two hours away from my mom's)... I have a kind of busy schedule. So, please don't hate me or give up on this story if I don't update really often. I'll try really hard to update at least once a week, though. Thanks for understanding.**

**Anyways, I'm so happy, right now! I got twelve reviews by the first chapter, which is a record from all of my other stories. I also got 11 followers and 28 favorites! Omg, you guys are awesome! Honestly, my goal is to get this story to be as popular as my other story Bands Battle, which was really appreciated, from all the reviews, favorites, ans followers I got.**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	3. Late Phone Call

**Hey! Chapter 3! Yay! Oh my god, you guys are awesome! I already got 44 followers and 26 reviews for two chapters! I'm honestly shocked! I'm so glad you guys like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Cheeko99 made-up Aubrey, and I do not own anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"Hello?" Ally answers her phone.

"Alls, I'm _so_ sorry! Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to call this late!" Austin rambles, freaking out.

"Austin, you don't know how much I was upset! I thought I actually mattered to you!"

"I do!"

"No, you don't! It's been three days since I've heard your voice, and four months since I last saw you! I miss you like crazy! You promised that you'd call me, and you did... with an hour late! You could've text me, or something!"

"I'm sorry! Hannah wanted me to do an interview, and I didn't have time to do anything! It was live, I couldn't just say 'Hey, wait! I need to text the girlfriend I secretly have!' I want you to have a normal life!"

"Did you ever think about the fact that I don't have a normal life, either way? I'm bullied at school, I only have one friend with me, while the other is on tour with my _secret popstar boyfriend!_ It's _not_ a normal life, Austin! Weather you want it or not, you'll have to tell everybody the truth sooner or later."

"I choose later."

Ally scoffs. "Are you really _that_ embarrassed of me? You think I'm not good enough? You-"

"Alls, you know that's not what I think! You're awesome! I just... I don't want you to get hurt. You know that girls often get jealous of stars' girlfriends. They send hate letters to them. I don't want you to get those."

"I already get some at school. I'm used to it, Austin! One way or another, we'll be losers. _I'll_ be a loser. On one way, I'll get hate letters from your fans and will probably be chased by paparazzis, but I won't have to hide my feelings from everyone. On the other way, I'll have to still pretend I don't know you, and continue seeing you only once every six months or so. I think we both know which one is the better."

"Look, Alls. I don't want you to get involved in this famous thing. I want you to have a normal life! I don't want you getting chased by paparrazzis! I don't want the few dates we manage to have to get ruined by them. I want you to be happy without having to deal with all that stuff!"

"Whatever, Austin. I'm going to sleep."

"Ally, wait! I love you..."

"You're just saying that."

"No! You need to-"

"Bye, Austin." Ally says and hang up.

Austin's P.O.V.

I stare at my phone in disbelief.

"She hung up." I tell Aubrey and Dez.

"Maybe she just needs time." Aubrey tells me.

"Time for what? Thinking about our relationship? Do you think she wants to break-up with me?" I ask her in alert.

"No! I'm sure she's not going to break-up with you. Maybe you should just give her a bit of space for the next couple of days. You know, letting her cool off a bit."

"I didn't see her in _four months!_ How much time does a girl needs to think?!"

"Austin, just let her be. Prove to her that you love her and that you care about her."

"How do I do that when she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Send her a text. Everytime you have the chance, send her a text that'll show her that you love her. Even if she doesn't respond, keep doing it until she does. Girls love that kind of gesture coming from guys."

"_Or_ you could give her a girafe blanket." Dez says. We both give him weird looks. "What? It's _really_ comfy."

I shrug off his crazyness and turn back to Aubrey.

"So... You're telling me I need to give her some space, but keep texting her? That's not making any sense."

"Clearly, you don't understand the girls' logic." She tells me, sitting next to me on my bed. "Boys." She mutters under her breath. "The girls always do that. They make the guy believe they want nothing to do with them, when they actually want them to keep trying and they love them. Get it?"

"Honestly? No. That doesn't make any sense!"

"Welcome in a girl's mind." She tells me. "Wait! I think I know what could help you understand the girl's mind! I found those two lists on the internet, one night. I kept it because I thought it was just so damn true." She tells me, going in her suitcase, and giving me a sheet. I look over at it.

_What A Boyfriend Should Do:_

_When she walks away mad, follow her._

_When she stares at your mouth, kiss her._

_When she pushes you or hits you grab her and don't let go._

_When she's quiet ask her what's wrong._

_When she ignores you, give her you FULL attention._

_When you see her at her worse, tell her she is beautiful._

_When you see her start to cry, just hold her and don't say a word._

_When you see her walking, sneak up from behind and hug her waist from behind._

_When she's scared, protect her._

_When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her._

_When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh._

_When she says that she loves you, she really does...more than you understand._

_When she grabs at your hand, hold hers and play with her fingers._

_When she bumbs into you, bump her back and make her laugh._

_When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold._

_When she looks into your eyes, don't look away until she does._

_Stay on the phone with her, even if she's not saying anything._

_When she's mad, hug her tight and don't let go._

_Call her at 12:00, just to tell her you love her._

_Call her before you sleep, and after you wake up._

_Treat her like she's ALL that matters to you._

_Tease her, and let her tease you back._

_Stay up with her all night when she's sick and watch her favorite TV show or Movie with her, even if you think it is stupid._

_Let her know how important she is to you, and give her your world._

_When she runs up to you crying the first thing you say is, "Who's ass am I kicking, babe?"_

_When she's in doubt, give her your full attention to show her how much you love her. _**(1)**

Okay... That's easy, and I already do most of them.

"Girls are complicated." I says, more to myself than anyone else.

I sigh and look over the second list.

_What Girls Want:_

_When she walks away, she wants you to go after her._

_When she says it's over, she still wants you to be hers._

_When she calls you, saying she's bored, she's missing you._

_When she says she hates you, it's the opposite._

_When she ignores you, she wants you to keep trying to get her to talk to you._

_When she watching you from a fair distance, she wants you to come over her._

_When she says she misses you, she's hurting inside._

_When she's acting like she never noticed you, she's trying to hide her feelings._

_When she's acting like she's mad, she's not._

_When you get in a fight, she just wants you to hold her._

_When she says she's fine, she's not. _**(1)**

Well, that's more complicated.

I look back to Aubrey. "Seriously? Girls over-complicate things. It's so much easier thinking like a guy."

"Yeah, that's why the girls are smarter than boys." She tells me.

"Hey! We're smart!" I argue.

"Have you ever met Dez?"

"Hey!"

"Dez, it's true."

"I'm smart!"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat."

"Whatever. Want a cucumber and marshmallow sandwich?"

"Eww. No." She says with a grossed out face.

"Fine. More for myself." I watch in digust as he eats his... thing.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep, gorillas. Remember, Austin. Remind her how you feel." She tells me.

"I'll try."

"I'm sure she'll be happy." She smiles at me and gets to bed. I change in my pyjamas and go to bed. When Dez and Aubrey are asleep, I take out my phone and click on Ally's contact. I really hope Aubrey's plan will work.

Ally's P.O.V.

My phone buzz. Trish and I aren't asleep, yet. Trish is trying to get my mind off of Austin. Let me tell you, it's not working.

I take my phone and open it to see a text from Austin.

"Who is it?" Trish asks me.

"Austin." I tell her.

"You shouldn't open it."

"No. Maybe it's important."

"Ally, let him come to you!"

"Maybe that's what he's trying to do!"

She sighs. "Fine."

I smile at her and open the text.

From: Awesome Aus 3

At: 4:13

Text: When I say I love you, it's not out of habit or to make a conversation. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that has ever happenned to me. **(2) **I'll always love you, Alls. 3

"Awww!"

"What?" Trish asks me. I give her my phone. "Aww!"

"I know, right?" I say and grab my phone back. "What should I do? Do I text him back?"

"No. Let him beg you. If he's really in love with you, then he'll do anything to have you back."

"You know, I didn't exactly break up with him."

"No. You just fought with him, didn't tell him 'I love you' back, and hung up on him. No beggie." She says sarcastically.

"I broke up with him?" I ask her in fear.

"Pretty much."

"Oh no..."

* * *

**There you go! I really hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry, they'll get back together soon enough (what kind of Auslly shipper would I be if they didn't?), you just have to wait and see when! ;)**

**So... keep your awesomeness and review!**

**(1) I found those lists on the internet, so I don't own them.**

**(2) I read this somewhere. I thought it was really cute, so I wanted to put it there.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	4. Gotta Love That Boy

**Yay! New chapter! Good thing that even with my busy schedule, I manage to update everyday! I'll try to keep up that pace.**

**Let's do something: Since I have a busy schedule, I'll update everytime I get ten reviews for a chapter. Right now, I'm at 40. So, I need to get to 50 for the next chapter. I know you can do it, because I got 18 reviews for the first chapter, eleven for the second chapter, and eleven for the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story. Aubrey Moon was made-up by Cheeko99**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

What did I do? _What did I do?_ WHAT DID I DO?! I'm so stupid! I should've told him I love him back! I should've listened to him! I'm a horrible person!

"Mmm... Good morning." Trish says, waking up.

"Hi." I greet her back.

She looks at me up and down. "Did you get any sleep, last night?"

"No." I answer honestly. "I'm so stupid." I groan and lie back on the mattress I wa supposed to sleep on, staring at the ceiling of Trish's room.

"No you're not. It's his fault that he didn't listen to you when you told him to tell the whole world the truth."

"No, it's my fault. He was just trying to protect me."

"I guess... But you still should make him beg you. See where he'll go just to make you talk to him."

"Alright... But not more than a week. I already miss him like crazy, I'm not going to risk losing him for good."

"Fine. I guess you're right." She sighs. "Did he text you, this morning?"

"I don't know, my phone was off." I tell her and reach over her bedside table. I grab my phone and open it. After a couple of seconds, it finally turns on. It beeps. A message from Austin.

From: Awesome Aus 3

At: 7:21

Text: Morning, Sunshine! I know you're probably asleep, right now, or your phone is probably off but this is the only time I'll get all day until late tonight... I know you're still mad at me, but I still love you

-xox-

Love, Austin

Ah... Austin. Never writing a love text with mistakes. Gotta love him.

"Aww!" Trish cooes from my shoulder.

I sigh dreamily. "Gotta love that boy."

"Don't give up, Ally. Stay strong. Prove him that he'd be miserable without you."

"He already knows it. He tells me that often."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told me I made his boring life turn into a wonderfull one."

"Wow. You're right. Gotta love that boy."

"He's perfect. Sometimes, it gets on my nerves. I'm pissed that I can't be as perfect to him as he is to me."

"Ally, that boy is head over heels in love with you! That means you're perfect to him. That's all that matters."

"You really think so?" I ask her. She nods. "Thanks, Trish." I hug her and she hugs back. See, that's why Trish is my best friend.

Austin's P.O.V.

"She didn't answer. She still hates me." I say. Aubrey and I are currently eating lunch at Starbucks. We both have sunglasses on. I also have a hat on and she's wearing a brown wig, hiding her blonde hair. See, my sister's a really famous model and actress. She played in a lot of movies, posed for countless magazines, and is now starring a TV show called Not So Normal, where she plays Olivia, a teenage popstar trying to have a normal life. Her co-star, Lucas Miller, is also her boyfriend. He's cool, but I'll talk about him later.

"Give her time, Austin. It's only been a night. She'll get back to you soon enough."

"But I need her now! I can't live without her! I need her in my life! I can't lose her!"

"You won't! She loves you, trust me. That girl is completely in love with you. You just need to continue sending her texts saying how much you love her. She'll end up cracking sooner than you think. I'm sure Trish is the one telling her not to text you back and to let you beg her. Knowing Trish, I'm 98% sure that's what's happenning, back in Miami."

"You're right. Thanks, Aubs."

"No problem." She smiles at me.

We finish eating and go back to the tour bus.

"Hey, guys!" Mom greets us. By the way, my dad walked out on us when I was nine. That's why I moved, that year, which is also the year I met Ally.

"Hey." We greet back.

"Where's Dez?" I ask her. I didn't see him all morning.

"I don't know. He said something about finding a fountain." She shrugs.

"Okay..." I say, unsure, and jump on the couch, taking my phone out.

"Shouldn't you be going to your photo shoot?" Aubrey asks me.

I check my watch. "Not for another ten minutes."

"Then, do homework. Mr. Brown is coming on the bus in three days, and you still have unfinished homework." Mom tells me.

"Fine." I sigh and grab my backpack, taking my books out. This is going to be a long day.

Dez's P.O.V.

I lied to Mimi! I'm a rebel! I'm not actually looking for a fountain! I'm going to call Trish!

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, Trish!"

"Oh, hey Dez! How's tour?"

"Cool! But I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is Ally depressed about her and Austin's fight?"

"I wouldn't say depressed, but she _is_ upset."

"Well, Austin's depressed. So... I was thinking..."

* * *

**HA! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry.**

**What do you think they're planning? Tell me! I want to know!**

**By the way, I forgot to say something in the last chapter's author note. I want to thank the guest (unfortunately not named) who reviewed about four times on Bands Battle, because I said I wanted to reach 200 reviews. You seriously made my day. And, because of you, I'm now at 202 reviews! You're awesome! :D**

**Anyways, remember, ten reviews for next chapter! The sooner I get them, the sooner I'll post it!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	5. Have you seen them?

**Oh my god! I'm a horrible person! I said I'd update if I got ten reviews, and I got 13 for chapter 4, and 4 for chapter 3! I'm so sorry, I was just so busy with school, plus I was sick yesterday, but I worked on it so hard! This chapter is one of the longest, so I hope you'll forgive me! I think I'll ask for 14 reviews from now on, 'cause I got 10 in a day, and I was like 'WHAT?!' 'cause I didn't expect it for at least two days, and I had just began writing this chapter...**

**Sorry, I'm babbling... :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this chapter. (Disclaimer... Chapter... Hehe, that rhymes)**

**The character Aubrey Moon was made-up by Cheeko99**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

From: Awesome Aus 3

At: 11:27

Text: I don't love you because I need you. I need you because I love you 3

Gosh, this guy is amazing. It's been a week since my fight with Austin, and I miss him more than ever.

"Yeah, my dad got me tickets to go see his concerts." Kira brags to her friends, speaking loudly on purpose to get everyone to hear it. It's currently lunch break, and everyone's just hanging in the hallways.

"Who?" A random girl asks her.

"Austin Moon." I freeze.

"You're so lucky, Kira!" Brooke says.

"Yeah. My dad said he'd introduce me to him, and maybe get me a duet with him!" See, Kira's dad is Jimmy Starr, the head of Austin's record label. Jimmy doesn't know about his daughter's behavior, or me being Austin's secret girlfriend.

"A duet? That's _awesome_!" Brooke exclaims.

"I know right?" Kira says, looking over her nails. I roll my eyes and scoff. All eyes turn to me, even Trish's. Kira glares at me, along with all the populars. "What's your problem, Dorkson? Jealous much?"

"Uh... I-I... N-No... I-" Stupid stage fright.

"Why would she be jealous of you? You're just a slut, living in her dad's shadow." Trish saves me.

"I'm not living in my dad's shadow! I'm living _because_ of my dad's shadow!" Wait, what? "Admit it, Dorkson. You're jealous."

"No. I-I'm not." I say, shaking my head, just as my phone vibrate. Confused, I look down as I take my phone out.

"Who's that, loser? Another loser bored enough to actually _want_ to talk to you?" Ethan, Brooke's boyfriend, snickers.

Trish looks over my shoulder as I read the text.

From: Awesome Aus 3

At: 11:34

Text: Im bored, Alls... Un-bored me? Seriously, im starting 2 lose hope its been a week and ur still ignoring me...

I sigh and Trish pulls back from my shoulder.

"It's her boyfriend, dumbass." She tells him. They all lose their smirks.

"Boyfriend?!" They all exclaim at the same time.

"Umm... Yeah..." I say awkwardly.

"Who would be desesperate enough to date _you_?" Brooke says in disgust. Okay, that hurt.

"An awesome guy named Aus-" I cover Trish's mouth.

"No one." I quickly cover.

"That's what I thought. No one will ever date you, ugly brat." Kira says and walks away with the rest of her minions- friends. Right, friends, which includes Brooke, Ethan, and Dallas, who didn't talk during this... conversation.

"Don't let them get to you." Trish tells me.

"You're right." I tell her and the bell rings. "Well, we better get to class."

* * *

Halfway through the class, I knock is heard from the door. The teacher, Mrs. Lio, stops talking, and goes open the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Ally. She's about as tall as a five years old, has hair, eyes, a nose, a mouth, and isn't a zalien. I lost her four months ago, along with Trish, who is as tall as her, has a _lot_ of hair, eyes, a nose, and a mouth too, and isn't a zalien either, but they're not twins. Have you seen them?" The boy asks, and I instantly recognize the voice.

"Sorry, what my weird friend meant was; are Allyson Dawson and Patricia de la Rosa in your class?" The girl asks, and I also immediatly recognize her voice.

"Umm... Yes. Ally, Trish, take your stuff and leave." Mrs. Lio tells us. We nod, gather our stuff, and start a way to the door.

"Is _he_ her boyfriend? If he is, I now understand why: They're both desasperate." Kira says from the back of the class.

"He's not her boyfriend, he's mine. And when I'll come back, you'll regret being born, Starr." Trish tells her.

"Whatever. I was just stating the truth." Kira says, rolling her eyes.

"Girls, knock it off." Mrs. Lio says.

"Come on, Trish." I tell her and grab her arm, pulling her out of the classroom.

When the door is closed, we all turn to each other.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I ask both of them, hugging them one by one.

"Austin's depressed. He goes on all day, moping around. He's not as smily as he was. He was already sad from being far away from you. Now that he's scared of losing you for good, he's not doing well. The press noticed his change of behavior. They're starting to get suspicious. You two need to make-up, or Austin's going to ruin his own career." Aubrey explains.

I sigh in annoyance. "Can we talk about something else than Austin's career for _one minute?!_ That's what ruined our relationship in the first place! All everyone cares about is Austin Moon. His career and our relationship aren't the only things destroying him! He told me! He's tired that everyone's treating him as 'Austin Moon', and not as 'Austin', anymore! He just wants to be treated normally by his family and friends! He's just a normal teen living his dream, nothing else!"

"Right. Sorry. Sometimes, I forget that he still wants to be a normal teenager, even though he's not." She tells me.

"Don't you want that?"

"Well, of course! I mean, we'd all want a normal life, someday, without the paparrazzis, or anything else that involves famous stuff, but... I'm doing what I love, so... who am I for complaining?"

"I guess..."

"Plus, who really lives a normal life? No one. Living a normal life would be as boring as watching a show about how to peal a banana."

"Umm... Maybe." Trish says and Dez shrugs.

"You're right, Aubs!"

"I know I am!" She says, smiling widely.

"Anyways, can we go to the airport, now? May I remind you that we're still standing in the middle of the hallway?" Trish says with annoyance in her tone.

"Alright, alright." The three of us mumble and we start walking.

"So, how's tour?" I ask Aubrey and Dez.

"Cool! I love traveling, but I miss you two." Aubrey says.

"Aww! We missed you too!" Trish and I tell her.

"I missed you too, Brey." Dez tells her. We give him weird looks, but he just smiles at us. The three of us shrug and turn back to each other.

"Anyways, how's Austin doing?" Trish asks her.

"Well, he's starting to lose hope into getting Ally back, but I think he'll be really happy about what we'll get him back from our 'shopping trip'." She says, using air-quotes on 'shopping trip'. Talking about that, I still don't really know why they're here.

"Why are you two here, anyways?" I voice my thoughts.

"Well, since Austin's a little depressed, we figured we could suprise him with gifts, aka, you two. Especially you." She tells me.

"Oh... So, I have to face him after ignoring him for a whole week?"

"Pretty much." Trish says.

"Awesome plan, huh?" Aubrey says. I nod, still not 100% sure. "Dez came up with it."

"Cool- Wait, did you just say Dez came up with an actual decent idea?"

"Exactly what I thought when he told me the plan." She tells me.

"Same with me." Trish says.

"Hey, you're my girlfriend, you're supposed to stand up for me!" Dez tells Trish.

"Who cares?!" Trish exclaims.

"Come on, we have to get to the airport in fifteen minutes." Aubrey tells us.

"Wait, how long are we staying?" I ask them.

"You come back on sunday, so two nights." Trish tells me. "Don't worry, I already packed your stuff."

"Thanks, Trish. You're the best." I tell her.

"Aww! Thanks Ally! I would say it back, but I know you're against lying." I glare at her. "Hey, I'm joking! You're awesome, too!"

"Come on, girls, let's go surprise Austin." Dez tells us.

"Dez, you know the plan, right? You're the one who came up with it, after all. Well, sort of, since you wanted to come get them on a butterfly." Aubrey tells him. Trish and I give her confused looks. "Guys, it's Dez. Don't ask." We nod.

"Of course!" He says, then stares ahead. "But... Maybe you should say it out loud, to see if you remember it."

We all roll our eyes. Typical Dez.

"We go to the airport, where the private jet's waiting for us. Then, we go to the tour bus, and I get in, while you three are waiting outside. Then, I'll tell Austin I got his gift, and Ally will get in. Got it?"

"Yeah... But maybe you should say it one more time, but slower... I don't think Trish understood." He says. He yelps in pain when Trish slaps him behind the head.

She rolls her eyes and repeats slower. This is going to be a long flight.

* * *

"Attention, we will now be landing. Thanks for keeping paying me, Mrs. Moon." The pilot says in the intercom.

"You're welcome, Jack!" Aubrey yells back. Soon enough, we're out of the plane, and on our way to their tour bus in the Moon's limo. Celebrity life.

"Nervous?" Trish asks me.

"W-Why would I be nervous?"

"'Cause you haven't seen Austin in four months and it might be awkward since you two were in a fight not more than a week ago, and you've been ignoring him ever since?" Dez 'guesses'.

"What he said." Trish says, pointing to Dez. I swear, these two aren't even acting like a couple.

"Well, I'm a little nervous, but not so much. Things have never been awkward between Austin and I. Why would it start now?"

"Because-"

"I know, Dez. I know."

"We're here!" Aubrey shouts and jumps out of the limo. We follow her lead.

I really hope this goes well.

Wish me good luck!

* * *

**Here you go! Well, that was Dez's plan. Sort of.**

**I hope this chapter made-up for not updating like I said I would!**

**14 reviews for the next chapter? I promise I'll update as soon as I see the 14 reviews. If I don't get them by saturday, I'll update if I'm at 12 reviews. Got it? Okay.**

**Oh! And, by the way, I saw Moon Week & Mentors, and it was AMAZING! It's airing on sunday, so watch it! If you're wondering, I saw it on youtube. Someone filmed it while watching it on demand. I don't have the channel, so I watch all the episodes on youtube, and buy it on iTunes.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	6. Ally? Austin!

**Hey! Happy friday the 13! I hope you didn't get any bad luck! If you did, please tell me what it was! I like hearing (reading?) from you!**

**I'm sorry I didn't update when I saw I had fourteen reviews, but I saw this morning, and I was already late for school, so I had to wait until after school. On the bright side, I got five more during the day! I know I keep saying this, but you guys are awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story. Cheeko99 created Aubrey.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Aubrey's P.O.V.

I get in the tour bus to find Austin on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Aus!" I greet him and sit next to him.

"Hey, Aubs. What's up?"

"Not much. Where's mom?"

"At the grocery store to buy us some food, since our next stop is a day and a half away."

I nod. "Hey, wanna see what I got you?" I ask him.

"Sure." He shrugs and turns off the TV.

"Hold on, I'll go get it." I tell him and go back outside. "Go get your guy." I tell Ally. She nods nervously and gets in.

"Wish me good luck." She tells us.

"Good luck." We chorus and she goes inside.

Austin's P.O.V.

When Ally walks in, I do a double take. Yup, definitely Ally.

What is she doing here? Not that I'm complaining.

"Hey." She greets me.

"Hi." I stupidly greet back. "Dumbass." I mutter to myself.

"Excuse me?!" Well, she has better ears than I thought.

"N-No! Not you! I was talking to myself! You know, since I haven't seen you in four months, and the only thing I greet you with is 'Hi'... I-I... I'll stop talking now." I trail off, embarrassed. It's official, I'm an idiot.

She giggles. "I only said 'Hey', you know."

"Yeah, but... Nevermind."

She smiles up at me and surprises me by hugging me. Aren't we supposed to be in a fight, right now? And why is she here? Again, not that I'm complaining.

After going through my initial shock, I gladly hug her back.

"I missed you." I whisper in her hair.

"Me too." She whispers back.

We pull away and go sit on the couch.

"Are you... still mad at me?" I ask her, carefully choosing my words.

"Nah. I was never really mad at you, except when we were actually fighting on the phone." She tells me. "Trish was the one telling me to let you beg me."

Huh. Aubrey was right. Again.

"And... Not that I'm complaining, or anything, but... What are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't know that I was coming until those two weirdos, which are your sister and your best friend, came knocking to my english class' door, asking about two girls who aren't zaliens, are called Allyson Dawson and Patricia de la Rosa, who they lost four months ago." I look at her with a confused expression. "Don't ask." I nod. Dez was there, after all. "They told me that you were missing me like crazy, and were starting to lose hope into seeing me again, so... Here I am."

"So... you're not mad at me, anymore?"

"No. I understand why you did that. Aubrey called me, the other night, explaining why you were doing all of that, and why you didn't want me to get involved. Trish talked to me about it a bit, too." She tells me. "But, sooner or later, you'll need to tell everybody the truth. We can't hide forever."

I nod. "I know. I'll do it, when the time comes. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"I know. I understand."

"One last question."

"What is it?"

"Do you still love me?"

"I never stopped. And never will." She smiles. I smile back and lean in. Soon enough, our lips are touching. After four months, I'm finally kissing her. Boy, that feels good. Okay, that sounded a bit wrong, but you get my point. Hey, I haven't seen my girlfriend in four months, give me a break! Gosh, I'm having a conversation with myself. I must be going insane.

We slowly pull away, our eyes staying locked.

"I missed doing that." I admit.

She smiles. "Me too."

"Aww!" Three voices are heard from behind us. We both turn around to face Aubrey, Trish, and Dez.

"Guys, were you spying on us?" I ask them.

"Whaaaaat?" Trish asks awkwardly.

Dez scoffs.

"Not at all." Aubrey says.

"Suuure." Ally and I say unconviencely.

"Okay, fine! You got us. We were spying on you." Dez says dramatically.

"You two are you adorable!" Aubrey says.

"We couldn't help ourselves." Trish says.

"Sorry." The three of them chorus.

"Guys, it's fine." Ally tells them, chuckling. "Just... Don't do it all the time." She adds.

"Yeah... It'd be pretty embarrassing if you were watching us making out." I add, earning a glare from Ally. "What?"

"Nothing." She says, shaking her head.

"Or if we were watching you do something more." Dez says, earning a slap behind the head from Trish and Aubrey.

"Dude!" I exclaim. Both Ally and I are blushing furiously, by now.

"What?"

"We don't do that!" Ally says.

"Yeah!" I say.

"You never know." He says with a shrug.

"Seriously?! We're seventeen!" Ally says.

"Okay, can we just forget this conversation ever happenned?" I ask them. They all quickly agree. "Good. Thanks."

We hear someone gasp from the door. We all turn around to see mom. I hope she didn't gasp from the conversation we we're just having.

"Ally! Trish! Oh my god! You're here!" She squeals, dropping her bags, and running over Trish to hug her, then Ally. That's my mom, for you. At least she gasped for Ally and Trish, and not from me and Ally not doing... Nevermind.

"Mom? You knew about this?" I ask her.

"Well, kind of, since Aubrey and Dez needed the permission to go get them." She explains.

"Am I the only one who didn't know about them coming?" I ask. They nod.

"Pretty much." Aubrey says.

"Well, I didn't, until about an hour or two ago." Ally tells me.

"Well, that makes me feel a bit less lonely."

"Austin, you have a rehearsal in ten minutes." Mom tells me.

I groan. "But Ally just got here!" I whine.

"And Trish! I'm short, not invisible!" Trish says. **(A/N: Secret & Songbooks. I love when she says that in the episode. I have all of them on my iPad and know them by heart. What? I'm obsessed with that show! Never gets old.)**

"Sorry, Trish."

"It's fine. I know you missed Ally."

"Austin, it's fine. Go. We'll have some other time to hang out, this weekend." Ally tells me.

"It's times like this where I hate my job." I mutter, but loud enough for them to hear it. I turn to Ally. "Promise you'll come to my show, tonight?"

"Promise." She smiles up at me. I smile back and peck her lips before getting up as she follows my lead.

"Alright, I'll go." I say.

"Come on, pretty boy, go get ready." Aubrey tells me. She calls me that when she feels the need to feel older than me. I don't really mind, though.

"Alright, alright." I mumble and go to my room to get ready. I'm so happy I have Ally back... and Trish... Of course.

* * *

**Done! I know it's short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Here's an idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter: Remember Kira's conversation with her friends? Well, that has something to do with it. Let's say there's going to be a bit of drama in the next chapter, but I won't make Auslly break up another time, I promise. You'll have to wait and see for the rest.**

**By the way, I have a wedding to attend, tomorrow, so I might update late tonight, tomorrow morning, or tomorrow night. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. But it'll depend on how many reviews I get. I'm at 80 reviews, so I'd like 20 for the next chapter. With 102 followers, I think I can reach it. Plus, it's just one more than the last, so it wouldn't be too hard. Please? If I reach 100 reviews in six chapters, it'll be a record for me. Can you help me make it come true? Please? The sooner I get them, the sooner I'll update.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	7. Kira!

**Hey! I just got back from the wedding of my step-siblings' cousin (so, my step-cousin?), it's currently 2:00AM, and I'm updating, 'cause I got seven reviews since I last check, 12 hours ago, so I'm now at 106 reviews! Thank you so much for all the support, guys! It means a lot! And I'm happy to say that I also have a self-record for the amount of followers for a story, which is 114! Thank you so so much! I know I keep saying it, and I will continue saying it, but you guys are awesome! You don't know how much one single review, or a message saying I got a new story follower/favourite, or a message saying I got a new follower/favourite for me as an author. It litterally makes my day. When I'm sad, I go read the reviews to my stories, and I instantly feel better. That's how much you reading my stories means to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, yada yada yada.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

It's currently 7:00PM, and the show starts in fifteen minutes. My mom, Aubrey, Trish, Dez, and Ally aren't arrived, yet, and I'm starting to get worried.

"Austin!" I turn around to find Jimmy walking toward me with a girl that looks around my age.

"Jimmy! How are you?" I ask him nervously, since he doesn't know about Ally and Trish.

"I'm great! Are you ready for your show?"

"Yeah! I love performing, and you know it."

"Yeah, I do." He smiles. The girl clears her troat. "Oh, right. Austin, this is my daughter, Kira. Kira, this is Austin Moon."

Kira? Kira Starr? Ally's bully? Oh, god...

My real smile is immediatly replaced by a very forced one, but neither of them seem to notice.

"Hi, Austin! I'm Kira Starr. I'm such a huge fan." She tells me, handing out her hand. I consider shaking it for a second, before shaking it. She's the head of my record label's daughter, after all.

"Nice to meet you." I lie. Ever since Ally told me about her, I just wanted to slap her (even though I'm 100% against violence toward girls). No one deserves to be bullied, especially not Ally.

"Austin!" I turn around to see Aubrey and Ally running toward me. "Sorry, we're late." Aubrey apologizes. Ally notices Kira and her eyes grow huge before she quickly hides behind me. I try to act as natural as possible.

"Omg, you're Aubrey Moon! I love your sense of fashion!" Kira compliments her.

"Umm... Thanks!" Aubrey smiles at her.

"Aubs, this is Kira Starr." I tell her, insisting on her name. She looks at me with a confused expression, before she seems to realize who Kira is. Her face turns into a scowl, but she quickly puts on a fake smile. Ally told her about Kira, too.

"Oh, Jimmy's daughter, right?" Aubrey asks, and I can see she's trying to stay calm and nice. Kira nods. "I didn't know Jimmy had a daughter!" She says, even though I know she knew he had one, since Ally told us.

"Anyways, where are mom and Dez?" I ask her, purposely leaving out Trish's name.

"Still on the tour bus. They had some things to deal with the bus driver. They should be here in time for the show." She explains.

"Austin Moon, ten minutes." A guy says as he passes by. I nod and he walks away.

"Well, good luck, Austin. We'll go find our seats. Let's go, Kira." Jimmy says and walks away with Kira.

"That was close." Ally says, stepping from behind me, once the two Starrs are out of sight. Aubrey and I nod.

"We should be more carefull. We never know when they'll come back." Aubrey tells us. We agree.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Trish, Dez, and Mimi arrive five minutes before the show. We tell them what happenned with Kira and Jimmy.

"She's here?! Why?!" Trish asks.

"That's probably what she was talking about with her friends, at lunch." I tell her.

She nods. "Probably. We should be careful, though. We never know what could happen." She tells me. I nod.

* * *

Austin's concert just ended. While he goes change, the rest of us wait backstage.

"I'm telling you, dad. My voice added to his would be a big boost for his career."

"Kira, I'm not making Austin do a duet with you. I'm pretty sure the last thing Austin wants is a crazy fangirl to work with."

"I'm not crazy!"

"I know you're not, sweetheart, but you know what I mean."

"Fine. But I want a new car for my birthday."

"You got a new one last year."

"Exactly."

He sighs. "Fine."

"Yay! Thanks, daddy!"

"Well, I have to go talk to Austin's manager, so come meet me at the tour buses in ten minutes."

"Okay. See you later."

"Later."

"Guys! It's Kira! She can't see us!" I tell them, pointing to Trish and I.

"Go hide in the-"

"Hey, guys! Where's Aus- Trish?! Dorkson?!"

"Kira... What are you doing here?" I ask her with fake enthousiasm.

"My dad took me with him to see Austin. I said that at lunch. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh..." We all look at each other, trying to think of something.

"Hey, guys! I'm ready to-" Austin stops talking as he notices Kira glaring at Trish and I. "Kira? What are you doing here?"

"You know what I'm doing here, Austie! You saw me before your concert!" She tells him, trying to flirt with him, obviously trying to make us jealous, or something like that.

She grabs his hand and he roughly pulls away. "Dude, I have a girlfriend!" He exclaims, looking at Kira as if she had two heads.

"A girlfriend?! Who?! You said in your interviews that you were single!"

"Well, when you're famous, you sometimes have to lie. Oops, forgot to mention that my girlfriend was your biggest bullying target. You wouldn't want me to tell your dad about your behavior, now, would you?"

"Austin? What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Protecting my girlfriend." He tells me.

"Wait, Dorkson's your girlfriend?" She scoffs. "Why are you with her, when you could be with someone like me?"

"'Cause I've known her since fifth grade, so I know that she isn't with me just for fame, and that she has been there to support me through everything I went through." He tells her. "And her name isn't Dorkson. It's Ally."

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes.

"Listen, if I ever find out you did anything to Ally, I'll tell everything to your dad. The bullying, the attitude, the class skipping, the partying, everything. Got it?"

"Fine." She growls. "I won't do anything to your _precious_ Ally." She glares at us and walks away angrily. Something is off. Something tells me that she has something planned. Something not good.

"You okay?" Austin asks me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nod. "I'm fine. I'm just worried that this isn't the last time I'll hear from her."

"How come?"

"There was something in her eyes. I don't know what it was... Like she was planning something. Revenge, maybe?"

"How could she do that? I told her I'd tell her dad if she did anything to you."

"Yeah, you told her if _she_ did anything to Ally." Trish butts in. "You never told her anything about _her friends_ doing something to Ally. She probably catched that too."

"Oh, great. Now I have to make sure I don't fall in anybody's trap. Ugh, my life sucks." I groan.

"Don't say that, Alls. Your life is great! Well, compared to some other people's life."

"It's still sucks."

"Come on, let's go back to the tour bus." Mimi says, interrupting our little argument. We all go to the bus and get inside. Everyone go straight to bed, since it's like one in the morning. Only Austin and I stay awake. Austin turns the couch over, so that it goes under the floor, and that a double-bed is pulled out. What we can do, these days. I'll confess something, this tour bus is awesome. It's like a small house.

There are two rooms: one for Mimi and the guesses, if there are any, and a room for Aubrey, Dez, and Austin, and for Trish, Lucas (Aubrey's boyfriend), and I, when we visit for a weekend, like we're doing now. The bed arrangements are: Aubrey on a double bed, with Lucas when he visits, Dez on the bottom bunk, with Trish if we visit, and Austin on the top bunk, with me if I visit. The bunks are double, so there's enough place for Trish and I. Mimi trusts us enough to not do anything, especially since we're sharing the room with our friends and Austin's sister. Though, Austin and I often stay up late, since it's the only time we get together, so we often sleep on the couch/bed.

In the bus, there's also a bathroom (surprisingly big), a kitchen, which is related to the living room, and there's Austin's secret place that only Austin, Mimi, and I know about, which is on a secret second floor. He goes there when he doesn't want to get bothered... Or we don't want to get bothered. Don't think wrong, I know what you're thinking. Mimi never goes there, 'cause she knows it's a private room for Austin and I. She's a really chill mom. She has been a mom figure to me, since I met Austin, since mine is always away.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." I tell him and settle next to him on the couch, which is now a bed.

"What about?"

"Nothing. Just the tour bus, and how it's really cool."

"Yeah. It is pretty cool. I wouldn't mind staying here, if it wasn't for the lack of space, compared to an actual house, and the fact that we're constantly moving."

"Yeah. But you get used to it at some point." I shrug.

"I guess. Anyways, do you really think Kira will do something to you?"

"Yeah. But can we please forget about all of the drama for the weekend? I won't see you for another two weeks, after that, so we need to spend as much time as we can together."

"Who said I want to spend time with you?" He teases.

"Me. And you. You're constantly telling me how much you'd want me to be with you when we talk over the phone, and here I am, so you'd obviously want to spend time with me."

"Fine, you caught me. I'm in love with you. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." I peck his lips. "'Cause I love you, too."

* * *

**Okay, so the drama I was talking about in my last author note is coming in like two or three chapters, when Ally and Trish go back to school. This was like a introduction to it.**

**I'm not really sure about the ending, and I tried to replace it with something else, but I couldn't find anything, so this was the best way to end this chapter.**

**So, Kira knows about Auslly and Trish. What's going to happen? What will she do? Please tell me what you think in a review! Your reviews about your predictions often give me ideas, and I PM you when it does, to let you know I'll probably use your idea.**

**Thank you again for getting me to 100 reviews! You are amazingly awesome! :P**

**Well, I'm currently fighting with my eyes to keep them opened, so I'll go to bed.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	8. Siblings Fight and Bus Date

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I was really busy, this week, but good news! I just finished the new chapter! Yay!**

**Ok, so I know I said the drama would start in the next chapter, or the one after that, but the way I wrote this chapter came to a point that I could start it now. Trish and Ally are still going back to school in the next chapter, or the one after that, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story. Aubrey was made-up by Cheeko99.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! 'CAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FIRST!"

"UGH! STOP TALKING, OR I'LL MURDER YOU WITH A KNIFE!"

"THE ONLY KNIVES WE HAVE ARE IN PLASTIC!"

"UGH! YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!"

"GOOD!"

"Woah, guys, what's going on?" I ask them. They're running after each other. I just got in the bus, and that's the first thing I heard.

"Austin broke my eyeliner! Now, I look like a racoon!"

"It was an accident! And Aubrey broke my whistle necklace! That's my lucky charm!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

And the fighting/yelling starts again. The bus too.

"GUYS!" I yell. They both stop shouting and look at me. Well, more like glaring, but I'm used to it. Well, not from Austin, but when he's angry (which doesn't happen often), yes. "How about I go shopping for an eyeliner for you, Aubrey, and Austin, we ask your mom to fix you necklace?" I ask them calmly.

They both sigh. "Fine."

I smile. "Great. Austin, go find your mom and ask her if she can fix it. Aubrey... We're riding, I can't go shopping now. But I'll go as soon as we get to our next stop. Which is..."

"In three hours." Austin completes my sentences.

"Right." I nod.

She sighs. "Fine. I'll go remove this racoon make-up." She says and leaves the room.

I turn to Austin. "Now, why did you do that?"

"It was an accident!" He exclaims. "I accidently dropped it in the toilet while I was washing my hands!"

"Wait, so she wears make-up that got dropped in the toilet?" I ask him with a grossed out expression.

"EWW!" I hear Aubrey exclaim.

"I washed it, I promise! She's lucky there was nothing else in the toilet!"

"Austin..." I sigh deeply. How dumb can a guy get? "Please tell me that you also washed your hands."

"Uh... I'll be right back." He tells me and goes in the bathroom, where I must remind you that Aubrey is in. "Aubrey, scoot over, I need the sink."

"Well, I was here first, so wait for your turn."

"I need to wash my hands! It'll take not more than 30 seconds."

"And I need to take off the make-up that you ruined... and dropped in the toilet. You're just gross."

"Hey! At least I washed it!"

"You could've just trown it away!"

"No, because then you would've been mad at me for trowing away your _precious_ make-up!"

"So, you think making me wear _toilet make-up_ was a better idea?!"

"GUYS! Seriously, stop fighting!"

"Sorry, Ally." They both mumble. As Aubrey looks down, Austin smirks, and pushes her away before going to the sink to wash his hands.

"AUSTIN!" She screeches.

"Oops, my bad."

"Ugh! Why are you so annoying! Ally, he's your boyfriend, why don't you try to knock some sense into him?"

"Oh, 'cause you think he'll listen to me more than anyone else?" I ask her.

"YES!" Everyone in the bus except Austin and I shout.

"Gee, guys! And, why would you think that?" I ask them. Trish and Dez get out of the bedroom, and go sit on the couch, so that I can see both Austin and Aubrey (who are in the bathroom), and Trish and Dez (who are in the living room). Mimi, who was in her room, gets out and sits at the table.

"Uh, duh. Because it's true." Dez says, rolling his eyes.

I roll my eyes. "Right, but why do you think it's true?"

"'Cause Austin always listens to you." Trish tells me.

"Since when?"

"Since you met." Mimi tells me.

"No, I don't." Austin says.

"Yes you do." Aubrey tells him and turns to me. "Tell him to do something." She whispers to me so that he doesn't hear it.

I shrug. "Umm... Austin, did you do your bed, this morning?"

"Oops. Hey, but it's _our_ bed!"

"But it's your turn." I point out. Austin and I worked out a system so that it's not always the same person who does the bed. One day it's me, the day after it's him, then me, then him, and... you get the point.

"Oh."

"Go do it." I tell him.

"But-"

"Go."

He sighs. "Fine." He grumbles and goes in our bedroom.

"See?" Trish asks me.

"Wow. I never noticed that, before." I say.

"Impressive, right?" Aubrey asks me.

"Yeah..."

"Ally, don't use it to your advantage." Mimi warns me.

"What makes you think that I will?" I ask her. She shoots me a look. I sigh. "Fine."

"Thank you." She nods.

"Oh, Mimi, Austin's whistle necklace is broken. Do you think you could fix it?" I ask her.

"I guess I can try. If I can't, I'll just ask Sophia." She says and I nod. Sophia's Austin's wardrobe girl. She can fix any kind of clothing or jewelry. "Where is it?"

"Umm..." I look around and don't find it. I go in our room. "Austin, where's your necklace?" I ask him. He gets it out of his jeans pocket and hands it to me. I smile at him and go back to the kitchen/living room. "Here you go." I hand it to Mimi.

She looks over at it. "Oh, it's easy. I can fix that. Give me ten minutes, and I'll be done."

"Alright. Thanks."

"All done!" Austin shouts as he gets back from our room. "Yeah, thanks mom, for the necklace."

"No problem, sweetie."

"Mom! Stop calling me that infront of my friends!"

"Oh, sorry, honey. Oh, sorry."

"Austin, it's fine! I got called embarrassing nicknames by my parents plenty of times infront of you, guys. And 'sweetie' and 'honey' aren't really embarrassing. All the parents call their child that." I tell him.

"Okay, name one nickname your parents called you infront of me." He challenges.

"My little princess." I grumble. That nickname is so embarrassing.

"Umm... Yeah, I remember that. You were so mad at your dad for calling you that infront of me, 'cause you had a crush on me." He says. Yeah, he asked me when we became a couple, a few weeks later, why I had freaked out so much when my dad called me that. I told him it was because I had a crush on him.

"Yeah... So embarrassing." I grumble.

"So, guys, what are you doing for the day?" Aubrey asks everyone.

"Watching TV and playing on my phone." Trish says.

"Video games." Dez says.

"Clean the bus." Mimi says.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"Kidnapping Ally." Austin says.

"What?" I ask him.

"Kidnapping you. 'Cause you and I, my friend- Well, girlfriend- are spending the day together before you go back to Miami, tomorrow." He tells me.

"Alright, but we're stuck in the bus, since it's moving." I point out.

"Who cares? I don't care what we're doing, as long as I'm spending time with you." He tells me and the others 'Aww'. "Guys, our room's mine for today. And Ally's. If you need anything... Well, it's your problem." He tells the others.

"Gee, harsh much." Aubrey mumbles.

Austin rolls his eyes. I give her a look and she shrugs in response. "Come on, let's go." Austin tells me, dragging me to our room.

"Oh! Austin! Here's your necklace." Mimi gives it to him.

"Thanks mom." He kisses her cheek and gets in the room. He jumps on the bed on his back, and I go lie down next to him.

"So, what do we do?" I ask him.

"What about a movie?" He suggests.

I nod. "Sure."

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

After the movie's over, Ally's asleep in my arms. Well, seems like I have to wait for her to wake up before we do something else. I get my laptop, trying not to wake her up. I look over my MeMeMe profile. It's a website where you can put videos and photos of you, messages, or anything you want. **(1)** I have about 3 500 200 followers. What can I say? I'm awesome.

I go take a look on Aubrey's profile. She have about 2 000 350 followers. Her last post was a picture of me at my concert, last night. There's already a bunch of comments.

_Aubrey Moon: Yesterday, at my brother's concert! :) Austin Moon! Isn't he awesome?!_

_Chelsea Parks: Omg! Hes fucking hot! I wish i could meet him!_

_Leah Olsen: Hes awesome! His voice makes me melt *Dreamy look*_

_Mikaela Roberts: Ur so lucky 2 b his sister... I wish i was close to him_

_Ashley Carson: I have tickets 2 his concert, 2morrow! Cant wait!_

Those were the first comments that got posted. Yep, I'm just _that_ amazing.

I go back on mine and decide to post something new.

_Austin Moon: Hanging out with my favorite person in the world :)_

Not even five seconds later, a bunch of comments are seen.

_Nathalia Osmen: Aubrey?_

_Taylor Benson: Ur mom?_

_Gabriella Milson: Ur BFF?_

_Brooke Williams: Who?_

_Kira Starr: Let me guess... Ally?_

_Brooke Williams: ALLY?! As in... Dorkson?_

_Taylor Benson: Dorkson? Nah, Austin would never hang out with a dork._

_Kira Starr: Yup, shes his girlfriend. He could do so much better._

_Julia Karlson: U have a girlfriend? Congrats!_

_Olivia Black: GIRLFRIEND?! But I thought u were waiting 4 me!_

_Amanda Swanson: No, he was waiting 4 me!_

_Cassidy Hamilton: Girls, stop fighting! I know Ally, and I think they'd make a really cute couple!_

Shit. Ally and I are in deep shit.

* * *

**Here you go! I hope this made-up for the long wait!**

**Did you see Moon Week & Mentors? Ally Moon and Austin Dawson... I wish for Ally Moon! The girl who played Lucy is Sabrina Carpenter. She does covers on youtube. Go check her out, she's AMAZING!**

**What about Real Life & Reel Life? I watched it on youtube, and I tell you: IT'S AIRING ON SUNDAY! WATCH IT! There's an Auslly kiss! And the scene when they make-up, it's so cute! Mini spoiler: When they make-up, they're re-doing the You Can Come To Me scene. They're sneeking glances at each other the whole time. It's so cute! I was fangirling the whole scene! :D**

**(1) I made that up. But there is such a site, then I don't own it.**

**Well, I'm going to school :(**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	9. Only Two Weeks

**Hey... I'm so upset, right now... I just watched Fresh Starts & Farewells... I heard there was an unblocked kiss... AND THERE ISN'T! Spoiler: Austin gives a card to Ally at the end, telling her about his feelings, then leaves in the bus. That's it. I think the unblocked kiss will be in the first episode of season three, but still! It's SO LONG! Seriously, you may think that I overreacted, but I was litterally having a melt down because they didn't kiss. I was like "NOOOO! THEY NEED TO KISS! AUSTIN, GET YOUR ASS BACK TO ALLY AND STOP THE BUS FOR GOING ANY FARTHER!" My step-sister was like "Breathe, don't forget to breathe. You need to calm down, season three starts in two weeks." Guess what? I'm four years older than her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally (if I did, they would've kiss!)**

**Cheeko99 made-up Aubrey.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I tense up as I continue reading the comments. Everyone's asking about Ally. Some are pissed that I'm taken, others are happy for me.

My cellphone rings, which ends up waking Ally. As I nervously look around for my phone, Ally eye me curiously, sleepily and confusely.

"Austin? What are you doing?" She asks me.

_... A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe,  
Why so quiet?  
No, you can't believe your eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes..._

"I'm trying to find my phone!" I sigh in annoyance. "Sorry for waking you up, by the way."

"It's not your fault. Didn't you put it in your drawer, last night?" She asks me.

"Oh! Yeah. Thanks, Alls."

"No problem."

_I'm always improvin'  
Always on the move an-_

"Hello?" I answer, cutting my singing self off.

"Austin Monica Moon, who is Ally, and please tell me why she's the main topic on your MeMeMe profile." Jimmy commands on the other end of the phone.

"Jimmy!" I greet weakly. "Ally? Umm... She's kinda my girlfriend..."

"GIRLFRIEND?! How come you never told me?!"

"She was a secret! Look, I was just protecting her! I didn't want her to be chased by paparrazzis, or to receive hate letters!"

"Look, the medias are already going wild, and the fans too. You better figure something out, because it'll get into a big mess. Not every girl will be happy that some girl stole their idol."

"If they're really my fans, they'll be happy for me."

"You'll lose a lot of fans in this mess, Austin."

"I'll lose the fake ones. The real ones will stick by me, no matter what. Jimmy, only because I'm a celebrity doesn't mean I'll stay single my whole life. I've been with Ally for two years, now. Almost three. I won't let her down. Ally's my world. She means a lot more to me than anything else. And nothing's going to change that." I tell him, while looking at Ally with a serious look. She smiles at me with tears in her eyes. But I know she's not sad.

I hear him sigh. "Alright. But you better get yourself out of this mess. Call Hannah, tell her to organize as much interviews as she can, and explain everything."

"Wait, what about Ally?"

"Look, Austin. I know you love her and that you want to protect her as much as you can, but... You can't hide her forever."

I sigh. "Alright. But if she gets even more bullied and is attacked by paparrazzis, then I'll hire her a body guard." I warn him.

"Wait, she's bullied?"

"Did you not see the comments about her? They call her Dorkson. Jimmy, do you even know who started the rumour of Ally and I?"

"No, Kira just told me there was a huge thing going on about your girlfriend, who's name is Ally."

"Jimmy, Kira is the one who started that mess. She surprised Ally and Dez's girlfriend, Trish, who is also Ally's best friend, and one of my close friends, backstage, after my show, yesterday."

"Alright. I'll talk to her. But what does Kira have to do with Ally getting bullied?"

"I think you just answered your own question."

"What? You mean... Kira's bullying Ally? No, she'd never do that, Austin." I can tell he's trying to convince himself more than me.

"Want to talk to Ally to see if it's true?"

"Sure, whatever."

I hand the phone to Ally. "Jimmy wants to talk to you."

She takes the phone unsurely. "Uh... Alright."

Ally's P.O.V.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hello, am I talking to Ally?" A low voice asks at the other end.

"Yeah, you're Jimmy, right?"

"That's me. Listen, Ally. I want to know the truth. Is it true that Kira's bullying you?"

"Yes. She calls me Dorkson, because my name is Dawson, and that I'm one of the nerds at school. Her and her friends are always calling me ugly, and a waste of space and air, and things like that."

"Did they ever bullied you physically?"

"Sometimes. Not often, but it happenned. They pushed my against the lockers, and tripped me, but nothing major." I tell him honestly.

"Alright. I'll talk to Kira about the bullying. But you and Austin have to go on interviews to sort thing out."

Sort thing out? "Umm... Alright."

"Good. Goodbye."

"Bye." I hang up and hand Austin his phone back. "Austin, what did he mean by 'going on interviews to sort things out'?"

"Oh, umm... You're kind of the talk of the day on MeMeMe, right now. Everyone's going crazy."

"And, how did that happen?"

"Kira said something about you, and then everyone guessed you were my girlfriend."

"So... What are you going to tell them?"

He shrugs. "I guess it's time for the truth to come out."

* * *

"Alright. Thanks, Hannah." Austin hang up and I look at him nervously. He climbs up next to me on our bed.

"What did she say?" I ask him.

"We have an interview at nine, tomorrow morning." He tells me.

"What show?"

"Teen News Channel."

"Infront of an audience?" I ask nervously.

"No, just a reporter, a camera-man with his camera, the rest of the recording crew, or whatever they call that, and us. Don't worry, I made sure that there wasn't an audience. I'd never forget about your stage fright. I know you more than I know myself, so..." He trails off.

I nod. "I guess. Thanks." I kiss his cheek.

"You missed." He pouts. I roll my eyes and kiss him on the lips. One thing leads to another, and soon enough, we're making out.

Aubrey's P.O.V.

I hear moaning. It's coming from our bedroom. I roll my eyes and fight the urge to break into a smile. I know what you think. "Aren't you at least a tiny bit grossed out by the idea of you brother making out with his girlfriend in the room you're sleeping in?" Well, I've known Ally for seven years, and they've been together for two. I'm pretty much used to it by now. Plus, as long as they're not making out on my bed, I'm fine with it. They're probably on their bed, so I don't care. And I can't tell them to get a room... 'Cause they're already in one.

I look over at Trish, who's not trying to hide her smirk at all. We make eye contact and we both mouth at each other 'Auslly forever'. Ok, you caught us. We think my brother and her best friend make the cutest couple ever. Even better than Lucas and I, or her and Dez.

Dez is just as clueless as ever, like always.

Mom sighs as she gets up and walks over the door. "Austin, Ally. We don't need the mental image of what you two are doing, right now. Please try to be more silent, and please keep your clothes on."

I swear my jaw just hit the floor. Trish's too.

"Mom! That was not cool!" I tell her.

She shrugs. "Hey, I don't want my son to get his girlfriend pregnant at seventeen."

"Mom! You know they'd never do such stupid things!"

"You never know."

"I thought that you trusted Ally!"

"I do! But Austin? No way."

"Okay, you have a point, but still!"

"I just thought I could tease them a bit." She shrugs.

"Tease them?! They're probably red of embarrassement, in there!"

"Oh, come on! Drop it, Aubrey. It was just a little joke."

"Fine. But you better not do it again."

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally and I quickly break appart as we hear my mom's 'little comment'.

"Well, that's awkward." I state. Ally's blushing really hard, and I'm just feeling really awkward, probably also blushing.

She nods. "Were we _that_ loud?"

I shrug. "I don't really pay attention to that, you know."

She nods again. "Right. Well, umm... I'm going to the bathroom." She says. I nod and she walks out. I sigh and lie on my back, staring at the ceiling. Ally and I can never really stay awkward around each other. We're just too comfortable around each other for that.

Suddenly, I hear a loud shriek. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON!"

Aubrey's P.O.V.

I run in the bathroom as I hear Ally shriek and call my brother's embarrassing full name.

"Ally? What's wrong?" I ask in alert. She points to her neck in horror. I look over at it and gasp. There's a huge red, green, yellow, and blue mark.

"No way. He gave you a hickey!" I exclaim.

"Ally?! What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Austin asks in panick, rushing in the bathroom. We both point to her neck and his eyes grow huge. "Oops."

"'Oops'?! Yes, 'oops'. I'm going home, tomorrow! What am I going to do when my dad will see this?! He'll never trust me alone with you, anymore!" She tells Austin.

"What, so he never made-out with a girl, when he was younger?" Austin asks her sarcastically.

"You're a vampire, Austin." She mutters, looking over at her neck.

"Hey! You're the one driving me crazy!" He protests.

"Mental image, guys!" I yell.

"Sorry." They both mumble.

"Come on, Ally. I'll help you hide it, and I'll show you how to do it so that your dad won't see it until it's gone." I tell her.

"Thanks, Aubs! You're a life saver!"

"No problem. You're like the sister I never had."

"Same about you." She tells me. I smile and start covering her neck with make-up.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

We're on in five minutes. My palms are sweating, and Ally's a nervous wreck. Of course, I knew I had to tell the world about Ally someday, but I never thought it would be so soon! Ok, I have to focus on Ally, right now. Not me.

"You're sure you're going to be okay?" I ask her.

"Y-Yeah. As long as you're with me, everything will be fine." She says, flashing me a weak smike. "Is my neck covered-up?" She asks me.

I look over at it. "Yup. No sign of a bruise."

"Good." She breathes out in relief. "What do I have to say?"

"Just answer her questions, and deny the ones that you'd rather not answer. Don't show any sign of weakness or nervousness, or they'll use it against you. If you're not comfortable with a question, just give me a sign, and I'll take over."

She nods. "A-Alright."

"Austin and Ally, you're on in two." A guy tells us. "You may go on set." We nod and make our way to the set. We sit next to each other on the guests' couch, and Stella Olsen, the interview, walks on set. I recognize her as the same women who interviewed me, the night of my fight with Ally.

"Austin! Ally! I'm glad you two could make it!" She smiles at us. Well, she's more friendly than last time, that's for sure. "Hi, Ally! I'm Stella Olsen. I will be the interviewer, today."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too!"

"Okay, we're on in five, four, three, two..."

Stella sits on her chair and turns to the camera. "Good morning, I'm here with Austin and Ally!" She points at us and we both wave to the camera. "Now, who are they? Well, I'm pretty sure everyone knows about Austin Moon. But what about Ally?" She turns to Ally. "Ally, you're the most talked girl on the internet. How do you feel about that?"

"Well, uh... I wasn't expecting it, actually. I though we'd wait a bit more before telling the world about us, but... I guess we'll just have to deal with it." She shrugs.

"Alright. What about you, Austin?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting it, either. But like she said, we'll just have to deal with it."

"So... I know everyone's wondering the same thing: Are you two together?"

"Yes." I answer. "We've been for two years."

"Two years? How come you've been hiding it for so long?"

"Well, I'm the protective type. I didn't want her to get hurt, or receive hate letters, or stuff like that, you know? I wanted to protect her."

"I understand. How do you think your fans are going to react when they'll learn that your fans is off the market?"

"Like I already explained to the head of my record label, Jimmy Starr, my true fans will stick by me, no matter what's going on with my life. If they don't respect my choices, and hate Ally for dating me, then they're not true fans. And whether they like it or not, I'll stay with Ally no matter what."

"Okay, so I have a few questions from the fans, here. Can I ask you some?"

"Sure." We both say.

"'Ally, what is it like to be Austin Moon's girlfriend?'"

"Normal, actually. I've known him way before he was famous, so... he's just a normal teenager to me, you know?"

She nods. "'Austin, would you ever consider dating a fan?'"

"Well, I'm not single, so I'd say no. But my girlfriend has to be a fan, but not a fangirl. Like, I wouldn't want her to faint everytime I kiss her, or something, but... she has to like what I do, you know?"

"'Ally, are you an Austin Moon fan?'"

"Duh! Who isn't? Honestly, his voice makes me melt. Actually, I'm the one who pushed him into going for a music career, convincing him he had enough talent to make it.'"

"'Austin, who wrote 'Double Take'?'" She asks me. Double Take was my first single. It's the song that made me famous in the first place.

"Ally did."

"Ally, you write songs?"

"Umm... Yeah."

"That's wonderfull! I bet they're really good. Alright, next question. 'Ally, what's your favorite thing about Austin?'"

"That's hard. I love everything about him. His voice, his caring personnality, his sometimes over-protective side... Everything."

"What about you, Austin?"

"Same. I can't decide what I love the most. She's perfect. A voice every girl wishes they had, an angel's smile, her dorky personnality, which makes her adorkable, her goody two shoes side, she's caring, sweet... Honestly, I could go on all day about what I love about her."

"Okay, last question. 'Are you two in love?'"

"Head over heels." I respond at the same times as Ally says "More than that."

She nods and turns back to the camera. "You heard it right here, folks. Austin and Ally, it's real and here to stay. I'm Stella Olsen, with Austin and Ally."

"And... CUT!"

She turns to us. "Thanks for coming, guys."

"It was our pleasure." Ally says and I nod. We say our goodbyes and start walking away, when Stella hold me back.

"See? I told you I knew there was a girl." She tells me with a smirk. "Go back to your girl, Austin."

I smile and run to catch up with Ally.

"See? I knew you could do it!"

"I'm glad you were up there, with me. I couldn't have done it without you." She smiles up at me.

"Guys, time to go to the airport." Mom says. We nod sadly and follow her to the bus.

When we get in, Ally and I lock ourselves in our room, for the last couple of minutes we have left together.

We climb on our bed. I'm facing the ceiling, while she snuggled up into my arms.

"Only two weeks." I tell her, playing with a strand of her hair.

She nods against my chest. "Only two weeks." She repeats. "Promise you'll call me?"

"Promise. I'm not risking losing you a second time."

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"For what?" I ask her, confused.

"For freaking out about you not calling. I should've been more understanding. You have a career to keep up. I should've thought about that."

"Don't stress about it. Let's leave what's in the past, in the past." I tell her and she nods.

"Alright. Are you sure I'll get to see you, when you'll be in Miami?"

"I'll make sure of it. Plus, I gave you backstage passes, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but... I'm worried that I won't get to see you, since you'll probably be busy with your fans, your show, and everything."

"And you think they matter more to me than you do?" I scoff. "No way."

"Guys?" Aubrey asks, getting in the room. "It's time." She tells us. We both sigh and nod. We get up and follow her out of the bus. Fortunately, no paparrazzis are in sight. They could be hiding somewhere, but right now, they don't matter.

"You're going to be okay for the flight?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I'll have Trish with me."

"You're sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Yes. It'll just make it ten times harder if you come."

I nod. "Alright. Well... I'll see you in two weeks." I tell her.

She nods. "Two weeks."

I lean in and gently press my lips against hers, a feeling that I'll miss during the next to weeks.

"Oh, get a room, lovebirds." Aubrey jokes.

I roll my eyes and pull away from her as she giggles. "Gotta love your sister." She says.

"Yeah..." I chuckle. I kiss her one more time, before regretfully pulling away. "You have to go." I state sadly. "Call me when you'll get home."

She nods. "Alright. That's the first thing I'll do."

"Ally? You're ready?" Trish asks her softly. She nods sadly, glancing at me one last time.

"See you in two weeks."

I nod. "See you there."

I watch as she disappears in the plane. Aubrey grabs my arm.

"Only two weeks, Austin. Only two weeks."

* * *

**So? Long enough? I tried to get it to be as long as possible. I already started working on chapter 10, so it shouldn't be too long before I update. Fifteen reviews for next chapter? It'd make me feel better... It's not an Auslly kiss, but still ;)**

**Oh! And I'm starting to work on Bands Battle's sequel! I know, I know... FINALLY! But I was just so busy, I only had time to work on this story, and still. The first chapter should be up at the same time as the next chapter. Not sure, though. I'm still thinking about the title, so I'll announce it on the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	10. I'm Home!

**Hey! Okay, so this chapter is really short, but I really wanted to update since I promised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story. Cheeko99 created Aubrey.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"I'M HOME!" I yell as I get inside. Trish's mom dropped me off.

"In the kitchen, honey!" My dad calls.

I drop my suitcase on the couch and make my way to the kitchen, where my dad is standing... with my mom.

"MOM!" I exclaim and run over to hug her. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were only coming back in eight months!"

"Change of plans." She says, shrugging. "How are you, sweetheart? You've grown so much since I last saw you!"

The last time I saw my mom was two years ago. A bit before Austin and I get together, and I haven't talked to her since.

"I'm great! How about you?"

"I'm fine, now that you're here! Where's Austin? When I left, you two were always together."

"Mom, did you have internet, or the TV, in Africa?"

"No, why?"

"Austin Moon. Never heard of him?"

"Well, he's your best friend, why?"

"He's an international popstar, now. I just came back from his tour bus. I spent the weekend with him, his mom, Aubrey, Trish, and Dez."

"Oh. A popstar, huh?"

"Yeah, and... Dad, did you watch Teen News, this morning?"

"No, why?"

"Umm... I was on it."

"What?! Why?" They both ask at the same time.

"People found out about me being Austin's girlfriend, so the head of his record label wanted us to do an interview to clean all that up."

"Wait, back-up." Mom says. "You're Austin's girlfriend?"

"Yeah... We got together about two months after you left to Africa."

"Congrats, honey!" She says, hugging me. "I knew you two would get together sooner or later!"

"Thanks, mom! Well, I have to go call him, he asked me to do so as soon as I'd get home." I explain, grabbing the phone.

"Wait, Ally-"

"I'll be in my room!" I call as I make my way to my room.

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri-

"Hello?"

"Hey, Superstar." I greet him, smiling just by hearing his voice. Hey, don't judge.

"Oh, sup, babe?"

"Guess what! My mom's back!" I exclaim happily.

"Really? That's great, Alls! Tell her I say hi! Oh, and your dad too."

"Ok, I'll tell them after I'm done talking to you."

"So, you got home safe?"

"Yup, don't worry."

"Alright. Did your parents watch the interview?"

"No, but I told them about it. Mom didn't even know that you're famous. Apparently, there wasn't any TV, or internet connection, where she was."

"Wow, she must be a little lost, then. Wait, I thought she wasn't coming back for another, like... eight months!"

"Yeah, but there was a change of plans. At least, that's what she told me."

"Oh, well, that's cool." He says.

"Yeah. I can't believe it. Well, I do, since she was standing infront of me, but I can't believe she's actually here!"

"I'm happy for you. I know how much you missed your mom."

"Yeah... It feels good to have her back."

"ALLY! CAN YOU COME HERE, PLEASE? WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!" Mom calls.

"Coming!" I call back.

"You have to go." He states.

"Yeah..."

"It's fine. Go. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later."

"Later."

I hang up and go join my parents in the living room.

"What's up?" I ask them, sitting on the couch.

"We need to tell you something." Mom says. I listen closely, her tone telling me she's serious.

"Alright. Is there something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart, nothing's wrong." Dad says.

"Then, what's going on?"

"Your father and I talked, and..." She trails off.

"Tell me, already!" I snap, the suspense killing me.

"Honey, you know how your mom and I can't have another child because of her disease, right?" Dad asks me. I nod. After mom gave birth to me, she got a disease in her legs, so she can't have other kids. She got a lot of tests, and no one knows what gave her that disease, though.

"Well... We were thinking about it, and we talked too. Now, all we want is your opinion." Mom tells me.

"Can you please just get to the point?"

"Alright... We want to adopt a child." They both announce at the same time.

* * *

**BAM! Cliffhanger! Sort of.**

**GOOD NEWS: I just posted Bands Battle's sequel! It's called Family Tour!**

**I didn't know where I was going with this chapter, honestly. Tell me what you think about it!**

**Like I said in my A/N in Family Tour, I'll probably update once or twice a week, so that I can keep up with both stories and school. I'll try to update as often as possible, though.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	11. Meeting Amelia

**Hey! This is another short chapter, but... Better than nothing, right? Just to let you know, I have no idea how an orphanage works, so I used my imagination.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this. I made-up all the kids at the daycare, and Sylvia Raynolds.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"Adopt... a child." I repeat slowly, trying to let it all sink.

"Yes." Mom says. "What do you think?"

"Umm... Well... To be honest, I wasn't expecting this... Uh... I always wanted another sibling, so I think it'd be cool." I shrug. I'm really taken aback by this. My mom is back from Africa about eight months early, next thing I know, my parents announce they want to adopt a child. Wow.

"Great! We already scheduled an appointment with the orphanage. Wanna join?" Dad asks me.

"Umm... Sure." I nod.

* * *

"Hi! Welcome to Miami's orphanage! I'm Sylvia Raynolds, the owner of the orphanage. You're the Dawsons, right?" The lady asks us. She looks hyper. I met her less than a minute ago, and she's already getting on my nerves.

"Yes. I'm Penny, this is my husband Lester, and this is our daughter Ally." Mom introduces us.

"Nice to meet you all! Well, Penny and Lester, come with me to sign some papers. Ally, you can go see the kids if you want." She says. I nod and follow her directions before seeing a door saying 'Kids 6-10', another one saying 'Kids 1-5', and another one saying 'Kids 11-16'. Wow, there are foster kids about my age! I can't believe some parents would be heartless enough to let their kids go. **(A/N: This is my opinion. Sorry if it offended anyone in anyway.)** Kids are the most wonderful thing that can ever happen to anyone. I decide to go see the 6-10 kids. I open the door and walk in. All the heads turn to me. There are about fifteen of them.

"Umm... Hi. I'm Ally." I tell them.

"11 to 16 aged kids are on the other door. Are you new?" A boy that looks about eight years old asks me.

"Umm... No. I'm here with my parents. They want to adopt." I explain.

"You have parents?" A little girl that looks about seven years old asks. "Lucky!"

"Umm... Yeah. How about you guys tell me your name?"

"Sure." They all nod.

"I'm Samantha. But everyone calls me Sam." The little girl says.

"I'm Oliver." The little boy from earlier says.

Then, everyone goes by. There's Ben, Lily, Eva, Tyler, William, Tommy, Dylan, Kyle, Emma, Gaby, and Yohan. When everyone's done, I notice a little girl sitting by herself in a corner with a doll in her arms. She's really small, has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looks about eight years old. I immediatly feel bad for this little girl, just by seeing her. She looks so sad and lonely. I get up and walk toward her.

"Hey." I greet her softly. She looks up at me, then looks back down at the doll, not saying a word. "I'm Ally. What's your name?" No response. "Alright... Uh... How old are you?" Silence.

"That's Amelia." Tyler tells me. "She got here two weeks ago. She's eight. All she does is eat, sleep, and stare at that doll all day. No one ever heard her speak. I tried to talk to her, but gave up after two days."

I frown. "Thanks, Tyler." I turn back to Amelia. "You don't talk? Why not?" Silence. "You know... I used to not talk to anyone either. I only had two friends. I was really shy. Then, when I was ten, a boy came to my school. He took me out of my comfort zone, and got me to talk more. Now, he's my boyfriend." I tell her. Maybe this could get her to talk. But no. Nothing.

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing my parents and Sylvia. I get up and walk over them.

"Hey, honey! Did you see any kids that you'd like us to adopt?" Dad asks me.

"Wait, you want me to choose?" I ask them. They both nod. I turn to the kids who are all looking at me with hopeful eyes. Then, my eyes land on Amelia, who's just staring at her doll. I bite my lower lip. "Amelia."

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted to end it here, but it was way too short...**

* * *

All eyes turn to the little girl, who looks at me with wide eyes. I flash her a small smile, and I see a small tugging on the corner of her mouth. Yes! Score!

"Who's Amelia?" Mom asks me. I point to her and a frown of sadness appears on her face. She nods. "We'll take Amelia."

"Amelia it is, then. You just need to sign right here." Sylvia says. They both sign. "Here are some information about her." She hands them a file. "Any questions?" We all shake our heads. "Great! Amelia, can you show these people your room?"

Amelia nods and slowly gets up. She takes my hand and leads me to a dorm. She goes over a bed, which I assume is hers, and takes out a suitcase from under it. She opens it, adds a blue notebook that looks like a journal and a picture frame in it, and closes it. She takes it and my dad takes it from her.

"You're ready?" He asks her. She nods. "Let's go, then."

When we get home, it's already 6:00PM. We eat dinner, and Amelia still doesn't say a word. Mom makes her take a bath, I go take a shower, and soon enough, it's time for bed. Mom and dad bought a bed for Amelia, yesterday morning. Since we don't have another room, we're sharing one. My room is really big, so there's enough place.

My phone lights up in the dark. I roll over and grab it.

From: Awesome Aus 3  
At: 9:32PM  
Text: What did ur mom wanted 2 talk 2 u about?

To: Awesome Aus 3  
At: 9:33PM  
Text: I have a mute foster sister since this afternoon

From: Awesome Aus 3  
At: 9:34PM  
Text: Very funny :P Seriously, what was it about?

To: Awesome Aus 3  
At: 9:34PM  
Text: I'm dead serious :/ I'll tell u all about it 2morrow

From: Awesome Aus 3  
At: 9:35PM  
Text: Alright... Good night

To: Awesome Aus 3  
At: 9:35PM  
Text: Good night I love you

From: Awesome Aus 3  
At: 9:36PM  
Text: I love you too

I shut my phone and lie down on my back.

"Ally?" A small, quiet voice asks me.

Wait... Is that... "Amelia?"

"Yes." Oh my god! She has the cutest voice ever!

"Is something wrong?"

"No... I was just wondering... Why did you choose me?"

I frown. Why did I choose her? I stay silent for a bit, trying to think about the reason.

Finally, I decide to let my heart speak, instead of my mind.

"You were different. I felt a connection with you that I didn't have with the others. You were special."

* * *

**There you go! I know it's short, but I'll try to update this weekend, or before if I can.**

**Can I get 14 reviews? That's what I need to reach 200 reviews on this story. Please? I got more than this is other chapters, so it wouldn't be too hard for you guys. 14 reviews for next chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	12. Cassidy and Videochat

**Hey! Sorry for not updating as soon as I got to 200 reviews like I said I would, but I have a reason! Okay, so I got the 14 reviews in like an hour, and I wasn't even started with the new chapter. I finished it at 5:00PM, yesterday, and I was ready to post it, and everything. But I was in a rush because my dad had arrived to pick me up to go to his place (two hours away). When I tried to save the document, it said I couldn't because I had reached my 50 documents limit. So I deleted one, but then it deleted my document, so I had to start again, but I didn't have the time to do it, because my dad was waiting for me. So I thought I'd do it when I'd get to my dad's, but when I did, it was already 9:30, and my cousin (who lives in the appartment below us) wouldn't let me go. When I left, it was 11:30. I tried to connect to Wifi on my iPad (where I have all my stuff and post all my stories/chapters), and I couldn't, 'cause the Wifi is horrible, here. So, as soon as I woke up this morning, I checked if the Wifi was back, and it was! So, I'm posting the chapter now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story. Cheeko99 created Aubrey.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Tursday. Amelia's first day of school (yesterday was a no-school day, so that's why I could come with my parents to the orphanage). I'm worried about her. I'm glad she talked to me, last night, but I'm scared she won't talk to anyone else. I feel really protective of her, even though I only met her yesterday. She's really mysterious. I have no idea why she's almost mute, or what's so important about her doll. But I'm dying to find out. I figured I just need to let her know she can trust me, and when we'll be close enough, maybe I'll get the chance to know more.

Wait... That's it! Amelia's file! Maybe there's some information in there!

I get up and make my way to my parent's office, where they keep all the important stuff. Amelia's still sleeping, and I have no idea where my parents are.

I look around for a bit, before my eyes land on a box. 'Kids'. I open the lid and the first thing I see is what I was looking for. Amelia's file. I sit on the chair and start reading.

_Amelia Johnson_

_Age: 8_

_Description: Dair brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, skinny, 4'3 feet tall_

_Birthday: June 28th 2005_

_Life story: Amelia lost her mother when she was six. Two months later, her father started abusing her. He got arrested on April 28th, and got put in Miami's orphanage the following day, having nobody else to take her in._

_Allergies: Blueberries and Bees_

_Others: Amelia keeps a doll with her all the time. Never try to get it away from her. It's the only thing left from her mother, along with her mother's diary, which she reads every night before going to sleep._

Wow. What a life for an eight years old girl. Now I understand why she's so antisocial and shy. And we'll have to tell her teacher not to let anyone touch her doll.

"Ally?" A little voice breaks me out of my thought. I look up and see Amelia standing in the doorway, still, in her pyjama, with the doll in her hands. She probably just woke up.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" I ask her, smiling sweetly down at her.

She nods. "I'm hungry, though. Can I have breakfast, please?"

"Of course! Come on." I grab her hand and I walk her to the kitchen. Even though she's eight, I feel like she's five. She looks so small and fragile. I just want to hold her tight and don't let her go. "What do you want to eat? We have waffles, toasts, cereals, or I can make you pancakes."

"Cereals, please." I nod and make two bowls of cereals for both of us. I sit beside her and give her her bowl. "Thanks." She says quietly and starts eating.

"Oh! You're up. Good morning, you two." Mom says, getting in the kitchen.

"Morning, mom." I greet her. Amelia stays silent.

"Did you sleep well?" She asks us. We both nod. "Is Trish coming over for breakfast?" She asks me. Trish often comes over to get breakfast before we go to school. Yeah, we're that close. Sometimes, she gets in my house and shouts 'I'm home!' like she lives here. We don't even bother knocking, anymore.

"She didn't say anything about it." I tell her, looking at my watch. "But she should get here in three... Two... One..."

"I'm home!" We hear the door close and Trish appears in the doorway. I look over at Amelia, who looks confused, and a bit scared by Trish's loud voice.

"It's fine, Amelia. She's nice, don't worry." I tell her softly. She looks over at me and nods unsurely before turning back to her cereals. I turn to Trish. "Hey, Trish! Umm... I haven't told you yet, but we adopted a little girl, yesterday. Trish, this is Amelia. Amelia, this is Trish, my best friend."

"Hi! Don't worry, I'm loud, but I'm not mean. Well, not with little girls like you." Trish tells her.

Amelia only nods and Trish frowns in confusion. I take her arm and drag her away from Amelia's earshot.

"She doesn't talk a lot." I explain. "She didn't even talk to my parents, yet."

"Did she talk to you?"

"Yeah, but it took time, and I think it was because I was always with her, making her feel safe. I read her file, this morning. She had a really bad life, so please don't make her feel insecure. She already has to go to school, I don't want her to get any more pression."

"Alright. I'll try not to scare her."

"Please do that." I tell her. She nods and we go back to the kitchen. "So, Amelia, are you excited for school?"

"S-Sort of. I-I'm a bit scared, b-but I love learning." She says nervously, probably because of my mom and Trish being in the same room as us.

I nod. "I understand. But I think you'll do just fine."

"Thanks." She responds quietly.

* * *

School. Hell to all teenagers. I take a deep, nervous breath as I walk through the main entrance.

"You'll be fine, Ally. If anything goes wrong, tell Austin, and he'll send you a body guard." Trish assures me, noticing my nervousity.

I nod. "A-Alright. I'll try to do that. Plus, I'll have you with me."

She nods. "Exactly. Come on, let's go." She says and we make our way to our lockers.

"Well, well, well... Look who's back from a trip in a tour bus." Kira says, walking toward us with her 'friends'. Right. Friends. More like posses.

"Back off, Starr. _You're_ the one who got her into that mess in the first place." Trish defends me.

"Aww. And she got her best friend as her personnal body guard. How cute." She says sarcastically.

"Kira, Kira, Kira." Trish shakes her head with fake disappointment. "Didn't your dad warn you about bullying?"

She glares at Trish, then at me.

"Careful. Austin's on speed dial on both of our phones. And he got your dad on his." Trish warns her teasingly.

"You... You bitches! I'll get back at you two! And I'll make sure of it!" She stomps her foot and walks away angrily, followed closely by Brooke, Ethan, and Dallas. I roll my eyes and start turning back to my locker, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn back around to see a tall girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She could make a really popular girl, 'cause she have the looks, but I know she's one of the nerds. She's not a typical nerd, though. I've never actually talked to her, but I know she stands up for herself and the others, and isn't scared to speak her mind. She's just smarter than most of the students.

"Hey, Ally. I'm Cassidy. I don't think you deserve being treated like that by those bitches. You seem pretty cool. And honestly, I think you and Austin would make a really cute couple! I saw you on TCN, sunday. I think you two are so cute! It's obvious that he's head over heels in love with you, and I think that's what made Kira so pissed. She saw his love for you too, and got jealous." She tells me.

I smile at her. "Thanks, Cassidy. Wait, you made a comment about us on MeMeMe, right? The one about us being a cute couple?"

"Yeah. I thought they were all just jealous bitches. Even though there was some positive comments, which I was glad for, I was pissed at the girls who thought they had a chance with him. Austin may be famous, but I know he's not a player, and doesn't pay attention to anything else but the girl's interests and brain. It's probably why you're his girlfriend. I mean, you're pretty, and all, but you're smart, and I somehow know that you have a passion for music too."

"Yeah. I guess. But before I went out with him, we were best friends, so that helped to, I think." I admit.

"Of course it did. That, and Dez and I's help." Trish points out.

"Yeah, that too." I nod.

The bell rings.

"Hey, Cassidy, wanna sit with us at lunch?" I ask her.

She nods and smiles. "Sure! See you guys later!" She says and walks away.

"She seems like a cool chick." Trish says and I nod. Maybe one more friend wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

Dez and I are just chilling in my dressing room until my show. It's 7:30PM, and the show's at eight. We're in Canada, right now. Ottawa, I think. For once, we're in the same time zone as Miami. Aubrey's at a photo shoot for herself that's supposed to last until probably late tonight, and mom went with her, so we're left all by ourselves.

"What do you think Trish and Ally are doing right now?" I ask him randomly.

"Trish and Ally, or just Ally?" He asks me, giving me a look.

I sigh. "Ally."

He shrugs. "Probably at her place, or something."

"She told me her parents adopted a little girl. Her name is... I think it's Emily, or Mia, or something like that."

"That's cool. When did she tell you?"

"Late last night, but she had to go to sleep, so she couldn't explain it, and we talked a bit this morning. That's when she told me."

"How old is the girl?"

"Eight, I think."

"Cool. Maybe we'll get to meet her when we'll go to Miami."

"Or... Maybe we could videochat with them. We have half an hour to do it."

"Sure." He shrugs.

I go get my laptop and open it. I go on videochat and click Ally's name.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Ally?" Amelia asks me as I do my homework. We're both in my- I mean _our_ room. Gotta get used to saying that.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"What's your boyfriend like?" Well, I wasn't expecting that question. Oh! And Amelia's first day went really well, apparently. All the kids we're very understanding to her situation. Well, they're not in high school, huh?

"Why are you asking me that question?"

"Well, you told me about him, yesterday, at the orphanage. I was wondering what he was like." She shrugs.

"Well, do you know who's Austin Moon?"

"Umm... I heard of him, and I know his music is really good, 'cause I heard it on the radio often, but I'm not obsessed with him, or anything."

"Well, he's my boyfriend."

She smiles. "Really? That's cool! Do you see him often?"

I shrug. "When he's not on tour, pretty much. He comes over often, as soon as he has a day off. And we talk a lot on the phone too."

"He seems cool. Do you think I'll get to meet him, someday?"

"Of course! He's coming in about two weeks, I'll introduce him to you then."

My laptop beep. I open it to see that Austin's calling me over videochat. I accept and he and Dez appear on the screen.

"Hey, Alls!" Austin says.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Just hanging out in my dressing room until the show. Aubrey and my mom are gone for the day, so we were bored and thought about videochatting with you!"

"Is that your boyfriend?" Amelia asks me. I nod and sit next to her on her bed so that she can see.

"Who's that, Alls?" Austin asks me.

"Austin, Dez, this is my new foster sister, Amelia. Amelia, these are my boyfriend Austin, and his best friend, Dez. You know, Trish, from this morning?" She nods. "Dez is her boyfriend."

"So, she's Amelia?" Austin asks and I nod. "She's so cute! Hey, Amelia. I'm Austin."

"Hi." She says shyly. Well, at least she talked to him.

"So, how many minutes until showtime?"

"Uh..." We look at Dez's crazy cow-watch (yes, he owns a cow-watch, which moos every hour). "25."

"Austin, you're wanted for hair and make-up." I hear Hannah say from behind. Yes, I met Hannah. It was at one of his shows, last year. She's cool.

"Sorry, Ally. I'll try to come back before the show. Talk to you later!" He jumps off the couch, and jumps back on it a second later. "Oh! And it was nice meeting you, Amelia." He smiles and jumps up again.

"You too." Amelia tells him.

"Amelia! Time for homework!" Mom yells from downstairs.

"Sorry. Bye, Dez!" She says and walks out of our room.

"And then they were two." I comment.

"Ally, I have something I have to tell you." Dez tells me nervously.

"Uh... Okay, what's up?" I ask him.

"Alright. I'll just say it. No worries. It's nothing." He says and I nod awkwardly. He takes a deep breath. "I wanna be a balloon."

I let out a chuckle. "A balloon?"

He nods panickly. "I know! And... I want to fly too."

"Alright, uh-"

"I mean, how come the birds get to fly, but not us? When they fly above my head, I can almost hear them shouting at me 'I get to fly, and you don't! I'm better than you!' and I just want to tell them to shut up, but that would be mean, and... I'm not a mean person!" He rambles.

"Dez, you takes the plane all the time, can't you count that as flying?"

"Oh, right, 'cause you're the flying expert." He says sarcastically. He sighs dramatically. "Never mind, forget it. Apparently, you don't understand my dream. I'll go see Austin. Bye, Ally." He tells me over-dramatically.

'Call ended'.

* * *

**There! If you're wondering where I got the idea for Dez's 'dream', my step-brother was playing Mario Bros. on the Wii, and I was sitting next to him, and then he picked Balloon World, or something like that, so I was like "Balloon World? I wanna be a balloon..." and my step-brother started laughing. Then, he started playing, and jumped on Yoshi, and he made him eat some sort of plant that made him like a balloon, so I said "How come he can be a balloon and he doesn't?!" and my step-brother told me "'Cause it's a game and you'd pop if you were a balloon." and I just crossed my arms and pout (note that my step-brother is two years ****_younger_**** than me). "Then, I want to fly." then, Yoshi started flying, so I exclaimed over-dramatically "And now ****_he_**** gets to fly!" and my step-brother burst out laughing. Yeah, I'm weird. But who cares if it gives me ideas for my stories? :P When people tell me I'm weird, I just take it for a compliment. And I get straight A's at school, even though I'm immature (yeah, I'm ****_that _****awesome :P).**

**Okay, enough with the babbling. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It means so much! I got my record of 200 reviews in 11 chapters! Yay! :D**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	13. Orphanage

**Hey! Another short chapter, but better than nothing, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, Steal Your Heart by Ross Lynch, Glad You Came by The Wanted, Mean Girls, or anything else you might recognize in this. I made-up the kids of the orphanage, Amelia, and Sylvia.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A week later, Ally's P.O.V.

"Ally?" Mom asks as she gets in my room.

"Yes, mom?" I ask her. I'm alone in my room, since Amelia's gone at her friend's house (which I'm glad for, since I was scared she'd get bullied or something, since she's... different.

"Sylvia called."

"Sylvia? You mean the lady from the orphanage?"

"Yes, that one. She said she's running out of volunteers, and asked if you could help her at the orphanage for a while... She said she saw how good you were with the kids."

"Volunteering? At the orphanage?"

"Please."

I sigh. "Fine. How long?"

"Only, like, a month. And you only go when you want to. Help around with the kids. Nothing too hard. You decide when you want to go too."

"Alright. I'll go tomorrow, after school."

"Thank you! Well, good night, honey." She smiles at me and walks out.

_You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel smile  
From a magazine  
But it's a new world_

_And I know so well  
This side of you  
No one's ever seen_

_Hey now, ba-_

"Hey." I smile. This ringtone belongs to none other than...

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Austin Moon.

"Boring without you." I swear he can feel the pout in my voice.

"Aww... Poor baby." He jokes, chuckling. "My day was boring without you too." He admits.

"We're pretty bored, aren't we?"

"Now that I'm talking to you, I'm not."

I smile. "Me neither."

"So, how's Amelia?"

"She's good. Slowly coming out of her shell. She made a friend. I think her name is Lola... She's over at hers, right now. She's talking more to my mom, but is still a little shy around my dad. I think it's because she got abused by hers."

"At least she made one friend. And how is she around you?"

"Great! Not to brag or anything, but she's opening more to me more than to anyone else."

"That's good. Do you think she'll talk to me, when I'll meet her?"

"I think so. I mean, she talked to you over videochat, last week." I point out.

"I hope so. I'd feel bad if she didn't want to talk to me."

"Don't feel bad. It's not your fault. And it's not that she doesn't want to talk to you. She's just scared. You know she has a hard past."

"You're right."

"Anyway, I'll be volunterring at the orphanage! I'm starting tomorrow, after school."

"Really? That's great, Ally! The kids are going to be lucky to get to spend time with you. You're awesome."

"Aww... That's so sweet!" I smile. Gosh, how that boy makes me feel. It's unbelievable.

"And true." He adds.

"Ally! Time to sleep!" Dad calls from who-knows-where in the house.

I sigh and he takes the hint. "You have to go." He states sadly.

"Yeah... You know my dad." I respond just as sadly.

"It's alright. Friday's in three days. With you volunterring at the orphanage and going to school, and me on tour and doing interviews, friday will come before we know it."

* * *

"Ally! I'm glad you came!" Sylvia exclaims happily.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now_

_My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came..._

Immediatly, The Wanted's song Glad You Came gets in my head.

I had forgotten about her too happy self. Hopefully, I won't have to be around her too much.

"Oh! And you brought Amelia! Great!" She smiles happily (not surprise there), her eyes moving to Amelia, who's tightly holding my hand.

"Hi, Sylvia." She greets her shyly.

"Hi! Well, I was thining you should take care of the '6 to 10' group, since they already met you." Sylvia tells me.

"Alright. What do I have to do, exactly?"

"Whatever you want! Play with them, make them watch a movie, go outside, we have a playground, or you can sing with them... I don't care, as long as you're watching them to make sure they're not trying to kill themselves." She jokes. I nod and smile. "You can go."

I nod once again and pull Amelia with me. When we get in, I get a sense of déjà-vù as all the heads turn to us.

"Hey, guys! Umm... I'm here to... help Sylvia taking care of you. Uh... I'll come here everyday or so, after school... What do you think?" I finish awkwardly. I've never been good dealing with staring.

Just when the awkward silence was about to kill me, all the kids jump up and run over us. "ALLY! Amelia!" When they release us, I take a deep breath. These kids are strong than they look.

"Yup... So, umm... How about we just go sit in a circle, and get to know each other more?" I suggest. They all nod and go sit down in a circle. Amelia and I join them and I clear my troats. "Alright. Who wants to go first?" They all raise their hand. "Okay... How about we just go in order that we're sitting? I start, then Amelia, then we go around like that." They all nod. "Good. Well, my name is Ally, I'm seventeen, my favorite food is pickles, my favorite colour is red, I write songs, and I like to sing, but not infront of a crowd, 'cause I have stage fright." I turn to Amelia. "Your turn."

"Uh... Well... I'm Amelia." She says quietly. "I'm eight, my favorite food is bananas, my favorite colour is blue, and... I got adopted a week ago." She finishes unsurely, looking at me. I smile down at her and nod.

"I'm Ben! I'm six, my favorite food is olives, my favorite colour is orange, and I like firetrucks!" The little boy says loudly and exitedly.

"I'm Sam. I'm seven, I don't really have a favorite food, 'cause I like all of them. My favorite colour is green, and I... like singing." Cool! She likes to sing!

"I'm Lily. I'm Sam's fraternal twin. Sylvia told us it means we don't look the same. My favorite food is tacos, my favorite colour is purple, and I also like singing."

"I'm Oliver, and I'm six years old. My favorite food is ice cream, and my favorite colour is rainbow!-"

"Rainbow is not a colour, idiot!" Lily cuts him off.

"Ally! She called me an idiot!"

"Lily, calling people names isn't nice. Would you like to be called an idiot?" She shakes her head. "So, don't do it." I turn back to Oliver. "Go on."

"And I like watching TV!"

"I'm Emma! I'm ten, my favorite food is spaghetti, my favorite colour is green, and I love listening to Austin Moon's music!" Austin Moon, huh? Amelia and I share a look. I put my finger on my lips. She nods and we both turn back to the other kids.

"I'm Tyler! I'm eight, my favorite food is grape juice-"

"Juice is not a food, stupid!" Sam cuts him off.

"Ally! She called me stupid!"

I groan. "Sam, don't call the others stupid. Would you like to be called stupid?"

"You already said that to Lily!" She giggles.

"Well, I telling you that too. Calling people names is mean. Are you a mean girl?"

"Of course she isn't! That's a movie!" Emma giggles.

I sigh. "Never mind. Go on, Tyler."

"Okay, well... My favorite colour is orange, and I like playing superheroes!"

"I'm Eva. I'm ten, my favorite colour is pink, my favorite food is cheese, no matter what kind. Oh! And I like singing." Another singer. Even cooler!

"I'm William, and I'm ten. I don't really have a favorite colour. My favorite food is strawberries. And, I... like playing basketball."

"Nine Tommy I'm. Uh... No. I'm nine Tommy. No... I'm Tommy and I'm nine." He says nervously. I frown. What's wrong with this boy? "I-I... My favorite food is carrots. Favorite my... Wait, no. My favorite food is... No, already said that one... My favorite colour is blue dark- I mean dark blue. I like singing." What confuses me the most is that the kids seem used to his weird language.

"I'm Dylan, I'm seven, and... I don't have a favorite colour or food. I like playing soccer."

"I'm Kyle. I'm seven, I like ice cream and the colour orange. I also like playing superheroes with Tyler!"

"I'm Gabriella, but everyone calls me Gaby. I'm ten, my favorite food is waffles, my favorite colour is pink, and I like reading."

"My name is Yohan, I'm nine, my favorite food is hot-dogs, and I like biking."

Just as the last kid stops talking, my phone rings.

_You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel smile  
From a magazine..._

"That's Austin Moon's song!" Emma exclaims. "Are you an Austie?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? How is that possible? I mean, it's easy. Yes, or no."

"Umm... Sort of. You'll understand later." I tell her. But now that I think about it, it's already known to the world that I'm his girlfriend, so why hide it?

_Hey now, baby  
No doubt about it  
Girl, you dri-_

"Hey."

"Hey, Alls. Took you long enough to answer, where are you?"

"The orphanage."

"Really? Am I bothering you? I can call later."

"Uh... Can you wait just one second?"

"Sure."

I pull the phone away from my ear.

"Guys, wanna say 'hi' to my boyfriend?" I ask them. They all nod. I smile and place my phone back on my ear. "Austin? I'm putting you on speaker." I tell him and do so. "You're on."

"Hey, guys! Is Ally doing well?"

"Yes!" They all chorus. I smile.

"Thought so. Well, I'm Austin. Ally's boyfriend. I might visit you someday."

"Why not tomorrow?" Lily asks.

"'Cause I'm too far away for that."

"Where are you?" Kyle asks him.

"Umm... In a bus. I think I'm in New York, right now."

"In a bus? Are you travelling?" Gaby asks him.

"Yeah."

"Hey, New York is the city Austin Moon's performing at, tonight! And that's cool! You have the same name as him!" Emma says.

"Well, I hope so, 'cause I'm Austin Moon."

* * *

**BAM! All done!**

**Advice: Remember Tommy's language. It'll come back in a few chapters.**

**Next chapter or so, drama starts again. And you might kill me. But don't, 'cause I won't have the chance to get to story back on Happy Land ;P**

**Shoutout to aaakkj for giving me the idea of making Ally volunteer at the orphanage! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	14. Haters

**Hey! New chapter! Yay! This isn't really long, but better than nothing, right?**

**Warning: I may or may not have cried while writing this. I hate breaking Auslly... Oops, that was a spoiler ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"AUSTIN MOON!" Ally winces at Emma's squealing.

"Emma!" She tries to get her attention. Epic fail.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Emma!"

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asks in the phone, but is ignored through Emma's squealing and Ally protests to calm her down.

"ALLY, YOU ARE SO LUCKY!"

"Emma!"

"DO YOU THINK WE'LL GET TO MEET HIM?! OH MY GOD, THAT'D BE SO COOL!"

"EMMA!"

"WHAT?!" Emma finally notices how loud she is and winces sheepishly. "Oops, sorry."

"Are you done?" Ally asks her.

"I think my ears are going to fall." Dylan says.

"Ears can't fall, stupid." Emma tells him and all the kids start giggling.

"Ally? You're still there?" Austin's voice is heard from her phone.

"Oops. Yeah, I'm here, Austin."

"Sorry for that, Austin Moon." Emma apologizes.

"It's fine. And you can call me Austin, you know."

Emma nods, then realizes he can't see her. "Ok!"

"So... why did you call?" Ally asks him, turning the speaker off and placing her phone back on her ear.

"Just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you."

"Aww, I miss you too. Only two days away."

Austin nods at the other end of the phone. "Two days. Then you'll be back in my arms."

"I can't wait."

* * *

That night...

Ally's P.O.V.

_"You're such a slut."_

_"You, loser..."_

_"How can Austin even like you?"_

_"You're just a piece of shit."_

_"You're just a waste of air..."_

_"A waste of space..."_

_"Ugly bitch..."_

All their words are echoing inside my head. I keep receiving hate messages from Austin's fans.

"Don't let them get to you, Ally." Trish keeps telling me as the tears roll down my cheeks. "They're just jealous. Stop reading those."

I shake my head. "I-I can't... They're all true..."

"No, they're not! Ally, you're smart, beautiful, talented, and Austin loves you! They're just jealous bitches!"

"How can Austin even stand me?"

"He loves you! That's why!"

"I-I need to break-up with him... Before those messages break me."

"That's it? You're going to break-up with the love of your life because of some stupid haters?" She asks me in disbelief.

"You don't understand what I'm going through, Trish. What would you do if you were me? I'm pretty sure you'd do the exact same thing."

"Austin told you! He can get you body guards, or something!"

"I-I can't do this, anymore, Trish. M-Maybe having a superstar boyfriend is too hard for me..." I tell her. I ignore Trish's protests and take my phone. I shakily dial Austin's number.

"Ally... Please don't do this." Trish begs me quietly. "You'll regret this later, you and I both know it."

"Trish, I have to do this."

"Hello?" Austin's voice causes breathing to be a harder thing for me to do.

"A-Austin... Hey..."

"Ally, are you okay? You sound like you're crying."

I sob. "Austin, I'm so sorry."

"Ally, you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

"A-Austin, I can't do this..."

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"I-I can't be with you, Austin... I'm so sorry..."

"What? Why?"

"Your fans hate me..."

"They're sending you hate letters." He finally catches on.

"I'm so sorry, Austin... I love you, but... I can't do this."

"Ally, please." His voice cracks. He's crying. This causes me to cry harder.

"I'm sorry..." I hang up and fall on my bad. Trish sits next to me and rubs my back comfortingly.

"He's not going to give up. You know that, right?"

"Sometimes, I really hate his job."

Austin's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. She broke up with me. For good, this time. And for the first time in what seems like forever, I break down crying. Full-on sobbing.

"Austin, I'm- Austin! Are you okay?!" Aubrey asks me as she gets in our room.

"No!" I choke out.

"What happen?" She asks me as she sits next to me. I roll over to look at her.

"Ally broke up with me." Saying it is even worst. I start sobbing again

She gasps. "Why?"

"Those fucking haters." I spat.

"Oh... I guess she couldn't bear the pressure." She says sadly.

"I need her in my life, Aubrey!" I exclaim through my sobs and my wet cheeks. "She's my life! I can't live without her!"

"I know, Aus... I know... Maybe you could get her back when we get to Miami, tomorrow." She suggests.

I nod. "I can't live without her... I need her."

"I know. How are you going to get her back?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, why don't you write her a song? You could perform it at your concert, tomorrow."

"I've already wrote a bunch of songs to her. Plus, she probably won't come to the concert, anyway."

"Get Trish to bring her. And for the song, you know music is the only thing that really speaks to her. Tell her how you feel in that song. She'll understand."

I nod. "Alright. I'll try. But how can I write a whole song in..." I trail off, counting.

"19 hours." She finishes for me.

"Yeah?"

"Well, start working on it now. I'm sure you'll finish it in time."

* * *

The next day...

Done! It took me fifteen hours, a sleepless night, and eight mugs full of coffee, but I'm done! I played it to Aubrey, and she said that Ally's going to love it. I hope she's right.

"Austin, stop pacing. The song is perfect. Nothing's going to go wrong." Aubrey assures me.

"What if there is? What if Trish can't get her to go to the concert? What if I mess up? What if I break down crying infront of everyone? What if she doesn't like the song? What if-"

"Stop with the 'what if's! The song is perfect! Everything's going to be fine! Don't worry!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Moon? We're here." The bus driver tells us. We both nod. Mom and Dez are already at the mall to set the stage up. That's why we were the only two persons in the bus (three, if you count the driver) since last night.

I hope this goes well.

* * *

**A/N: I was really tempted to stop it here, but I couldn't do this to you guys. Plus, I thought the chapter should be a bit longer.**

**Anyway, back on the story! :)**

* * *

I'm home! Litterally. I'm currently walking in the front door of my grandparents' house. You see, when I got discovered, my mom, Aubrey, and Dez moved with me. But my mom always kept our old house in Miami. She said we'd need a place to stay when I'd want to see Ally and I was on a break, or had a concert to do, instead of staying at the hotel. So we kept this house. My grandparents, my mom's parents, moved here when we moved in Los Angeles, so the house would stay clean and the grass wouldn't grow without anyone here to cut it. Plus, the flowers woud stay fresh. Their words, not mine.

"Austin! Hi! How are you, sweetie?" My grandmother asks me as soon as I walk in the house, hugging me tightly. Too tightly.

"I was fine... until you started strangling me." I squeak out.

"Oops, sorry dear." She says, releasing me. "Where is your sister?" She asks me. Dez is staying with his parents, by the way.

"She's doing an interview for Cheetah Beat. She should get here in an hour or so." I explain. "Where's grandpa?"

"In the garage. Go see him, he'll go help you bring your suitcases inside."

"Alright." I go put my suitcase in the living room, then go back outside. I go to the side of the house, and the garage's front door is opened. I walk in, only to find my grandfather sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper. "Hey, grandpa."

He looks up and smiles. "Austin, son, how are you?" He asks me, getting up.

"I'm fine. It's good to see you." I answer, hugging him.

"It's good to see you too." He says, pulling away. "I saw you on TV, last week. You rocked, as the kids say."

I smile. "Thanks, grandpa! I love performing."

"Glad to hear it." He smiles back. My grandpa has always been a big fan of my music. I think he's my biggest fan. After Ally, of course. Oh... Ally... "Why don't you go get some sleep before your show? I'll go get your luggages for you."

"Really?"

He nods. "By the way, Ally misses you, you know. She came often, since you left for your tour. She's really nice. You couldn't get a better girl." Ally is really close to my grandparents. When I say she's a part of the family, I'm not kidding.

I nod. "I know. And I'm not letting her go."

He smiles. "Good. She came by, last night. She told us what happened. She's really depressed about it. And I know you lied about being fine. By the way you're looking, I can easily say you didn't get much sleep last night, you cried a lot, and you're really sad."

"How do you know?"

"You have bags under your red eyes, and your smile doesn't reach your eyes like it normaly does. I may be an old man, but I still know you very well, son." He pats my back.

I nod. "I plan on getting her back tonight, at the show. I'm going to get some sleep. Thanks, grandpa."

"No problem, son."

I go back to the house and up in my room. Well, the one I was sleeping in before we moved. My grandma insisted to keep all our rooms for when we'd visit.

I pick up my phone and dial Trish number.

"Hello?"

"Heyl, Trish. It's Austin. I need a favor."

* * *

**BAM! Done! I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on this chapter. I think I erased and wrote it again at least three times.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I don't say it enough! If I get to 300 for this story (I really hope so), I'll litterally start jumping up and down (just hope I'm not holding a drink when I'll see it ;)**

**So... Please review!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	15. Austin's New Song

**Hey! Okay, I was inspired for this chapter, so it's a bit longer than the others. I couldn't wait to post this, so I worked on it since I posted the last chapter. I woke up at two, this morning (I don't sleep a lot), so I wrote most of the night. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Better Together by Ross Lynch, If I Can't Be With You by R5, Melody Diner, Mini's, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I wake up at 5:00PM. A good two hours of sleep. Now, I have two hours until sound check, and I have to be there in an hour and a half.

I get up and go in the kitchen, where my grandmother is cooking.

"Oh! You're up." She notices.

"Hey, where's Aubrey?" I ask her.

"Oh, she came back about fifteen minutes ago. I think she's in her room." I nod. "Dinner is ready in an hour. What are you going to do until then?"

I shrug. "I'll just go take a walk."

She nods. "You go right ahead, dear. Be back in 30 minutes."

"I will!" I call back and go to the front door. I put on my sunglasses, my cap, and my shoes, and I'm out the door.

I walk around for a bit, when a building catches my attention. The orphanage. I remember telling the kids I might go visit them, and I walk in.

"Hi, welcome to Miami's orphanage! How may I help you?" The lady asks.

"Umm... Can I see the kids? I'm Ally's boyfriend." I tell her. "Hopefully." I add under my breath.

"Ally's boyfriend? Oh, sure! What group of kids do you want to see?"

"Umm... Six to ten?"

"Alright! It's the middle door." She tells me, pointing to a set of three doors side-by-side. I nod and thank her. I walk to the doors. I take a deep breath and push the middle door open. All the heads turn to me. Awkward...

"Umm... Hey..."

"You look like Austin Moon." A little girl tells me, eyeing me from head to toes.

"That's 'cause I am Austin Moon."

"Prove it." She tells me, crossing her arms in a challenging way.

"What song is your favourite?" I ask her.

"The Way That You Do."

I nod and clear my throat.

Austin: **Bold**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style  
Pop your collar  
Cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit  
You're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do**

Her jaw falls open. She blinks. Once. Twice. Then starts blinking really fast. I smirk in satisfaction.

"You're... You're..." She stutters.

"Yes, I'm Austin Moon." I smile down at her.

"AHHHH!" She squeals and hugs me tightly. More tightly than my grandma, and that's tight.

"What's wrong? I heard screaming!" The lady asks in alert. She sees my face, which is probably turning blue and her eyes grow wide. "Emma! Release!" She gets the little girl's arms from me and I start gasping for air.

"Thank you!" I tell the lady.

"No problem. I'm Sylvia, the owner of Miami's orphanage." She takes out her hand.

"Austin Moon." I shake her hand.

"Austin Moon... Why does that name seem so familiar?"

"He's famous, Sylvia!" The little girl, now known as Emma, tells Sylvia. "He's an awesome singer!"

"Ah! That's where I heard that name!"

"So, _you're_ the guy Emma is obsessed with!" A little guy says, coming toward us.

"I'm not obsessed!" Emma protests.

"Sure you're not." The little guy rolls his eyes. "I'm Tyler." He tells me.

"Nice to meet you. Can I call you Ty?"

He shrugs. "Sure, why not?" He smiles and I smile back.

"So, Mr. Moon, may I ask you what are you doing here?" Sylvia asks me.

"I just thought I should visit the kids." I shrug. "Ally told me about them, so I wanted to meet them at least once."

She nods. "Alright. How much time are you going to be here?"

"Umm..." I look at my watch. "Ten minutes?"

She nods. "Alright." She leaves the room and I go join the other kids in what seems like the 'play area'.

"So, what are you guys doing?" I asks them.

"Drawing." The girls respond at the same time the boys answer "Playing trucks."

"Cool. So... do you have a TV, here?"

"Yeah. Right there." A little girl points behind me. I turn around, and there is indeed a TV, along with a couch.

"Are you allowed to watch it?"

"Yeah, but only until Sylvia tells us we have to go to bed." A little boy tells me.

"Are you going to watch my show on TV, tonight?"

"I never miss them!" The little girl... Emma, right? Yeah. She tells me, smiling. The others just nod.

"Awesome. I'll do my best, since I know you'll all be watching." And Ally will hopefully too.

"Austin, what song are you going to sing, tonight?" Emma asks me.

"Umm... Steal Your Heart, Heard it on the Radio, Timeless, The Way That You Do, Double Take, Break Down The Walls, Better Together, Better Than This, A Billion Hits, Heartbeat, and a bunch of other songs. I also have a new song I just wrote. I hope you'll like it." I smile.

"I sure will!" She smiles back.

"Kids, dinner is ready!" Sylvia calls.

"Yeah, and I should probably go too." I tell them, getting up.

"You're leaving?" A little girl asks me sadly.

"Yeah... I have sound check in an hour, and I still need to eat dinner before I go. I promise I'll come back, someday." I explain.

"Okay. Bye, Austin." Emma tells me sadly. I lean down and give her a small hug, which she immediately returns. I then give each of the kids a hug. After a small wave of the hand, I'm out the door.

* * *

"I'm back!" I call.

"In the kitchen, sweetheart." My grandma calls. I take off my cap, sunglasses, and shoes, then walk to the kitchen, where everyone is settled at the table, ready to eat.

"What did you do?" Aubrey asks me as I sit down next to her.

"I went to the orphanage. I had promised the kids I'd visit them, someday. When I saw the building, I was like 'Why not?'"

"When did you promise them?" Grandma asks.

"Wednesday."

"How?" Grandpa asks.

"Ally works there and I talked to them."

"Oh, ok."

"So, are you ready for your show?" Grandpa asks.

I nod. "Yeah. I can't wait." I says nervously.

"You're lying." Aubrey tells me.

"H-How do you know?"

"You're nervous. I'm guessing it's about the new song?" She asks me. I nod.

"What new song?" Grandma asks.

"Oh, I wrote a song to get Ally back. I asked Trish and their new friend Cassidy to get her to the concert."

Everyone nod and go back to eating.

* * *

Trish's P.O.V.

"Come on, Ally!"

"No."

"Do it for us."

"No."

"Please?"

"Guys, I'm not going to his concert! I know myself, and just hearing his voice and seeing him will make me want to just jump in his arms and kiss him! And I can't do that, 'cause I broke-up with him!"

"Which is a stupid decision, by the way." Cass points out.

Okay, let me get you in the context. After Austin told me his plan to get Ally back, I texted Cass so that she could help me with it. Right now, we're both in Ally's room, trying to get her to the concert. Which isn't working, by the way.

"I know." She sighs.

"Then why don't you just go see him and work things out? We all have backstage passes." I point out. It's true. At first, only Ally and I had backstage passes, but when he learned that we had made a new friend and Ally had a foster sister, he sent passes for them too.

"You guys go see him. I stay here and cry myself to sleep."

"No way." I say. I grab her arm and drag her out of bed, ignoring her protests. Cass goes through her closet and hands her a red top, with a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Go change. We'll wait here." She tells her.

"But-"

"No 'but's." She cuts her off.

She sighs. "Fine. But you owe me." She tells us. She grabs the outfit and goes change in her bathroom. Cass and I high-five each other.

"We don't really owe her, do we?" Cass asks me, looking confused.

"Nah. Getting her back with Austin is enough." I tell her. "She'll be all over the moon!" I joke and we giggle. Ah... Classic joke.

"There. I'm dressed. Happy?" Ally asks us, coming out of the bathroom.

We both nod. "Perfect."

"Why do you guys want me to go to his concert, anyway?" She asks us, still hoping to get us to let her to stay here. Not a chance.

"Because we know you're really upset about your break-up, and we know you two still love each other. We want you to get back together." I explain.

"Now, come on! I'll do your make-up, and Trish will do your hair." Cass tells her and I nod.

"Guys-" She starts protesting.

"No! You're going to that concert, whether you like it or not." I cut her off.

She sighs. "Fine."

Cass and I squeal and push her on the chair which is infront of her mirror.

When we're done, it's 7:00PM. The concert's at 7:30. We have time to eat, then we'll have to go.

"Girls, are you eating here?" Ally's mom asks us as she gets in Ally's room.

"Umm... I think we'll just eat on our way there." I tell her. She nods and walks out.

"Where are we eating?" Cass asks us.

"Melody Diner?" I suggest.

"Eating at my job? No, thanks." Cass says. Oh, I forgot to mention that Cass works at Melody Diner.

"Mini's?" They both nod. We each grab our purse and walk out (Ally's dad will drop Amelia off at the concert). We walk all the way to Mini's (about a fifteen minutes walk). After we order an extra-extra-extra-large pizza with three extra-extra-large drinks, we go sit down at one of the tables.

"Do I really have to go?" Ally asks us for the millionth time since we left her house.

"Yes." Cass and I chorus.

"Fine." She grumbles.

"I don't understand why you're so upset." I tell her. "Three days ago, you couldn't wait for the concert and see Austin again. Now that the day arrived, it's like you just want to go hide in your closet until the day passed. I mean, I know you broke-up with him, but none of this was your or his fault. You two had the perfect relationship. Until those damn haters messed it all up."

"Our relationship was far from perfect." She shakes her head sadly. "I bearly had a chance to talk to him, let alone see him through him living in Los Angeles, his concerts, his interviews, his meet and greet, his tour, the time difference, and me going to school."

"Okay, maybe it wasn't perfect, but you two were head over heels in love with each other! And I'm sure that didn't change. The only reason you two broke-up is because of those stupid haters."

"Ally, I may not have known you long, but I know that you and Austin are perfect together. I know soul-mates when I see ones. Don't let him go." Cass tells her.

"But... What about the hate mails?" She asks with fear in her eyes.

"Ignore them the best you can. You said Austin didn't even know about them until you told him. Knowing him, he'll probably do an interview or something, giving his fans a speech about real fans and fake ones." I tell her. She nods, but still doesn't seem very convinced. I look at my watch. "Come on, we have to go. The concert starts in ten minutes." They both nod and we all get up and start making our way to the mall's parking lot, where the concert is held. It's an outside concert, right infront of the mall.

When we get there, we find Amelia standing with Ally's dad at the entrance. Lester wishes us a good show and leaves. We walk as close to the stage as possible, then wait for the show to start.

From: Ausome :P  
At: 7:27PM  
Text: The song is the 2nd one

To: Ausome :P  
At: 7:28PM  
Text: Kk good luck, cuz ally's not overjoyed by coming here

From: Ausome :P  
At: 7:29PM  
Text: Nothing can stop me from getting my girl back

I smile at this. Ally couldn't get a better boyfriend. Don't take this the wrong way, I like Dez, not him.

"So... This is an Austin Moon concert." Cass says, though it's more a question.

"Yup." Ally and I both nod.

"Energetic, colourful, loud, and exciting. Just like him." Ally says.

"You find him exciting?" Cass raises an eyebrow. "You're lucky I don't think wrong. Well, I'm _trying_ not to."

"Eww, Cass, come on! We're seventeen, for crying out loud!" She protests.

"Never heard of teen moms?"

"Yeah, but... We're not like that!"

"Come on, Ally! I'm only joking!" She smiles.

"Ally, when's the concert starting?" Amelia asks Ally.

"In about-"

"WHAT'S UP, MIAMI?!"

"-Now."

The crowd start cheering loudly, and I'm pretty sure I just saw a girl faint. 'The Moon effect', as Austin likes to call it.

The music starts playing, and Austin does his 'awesome dance moves'. Gee, I use a lot of Austin's words, tonight.

**Uh-ooh oh oh  
Uh-ooh oh oh oh**

**Sometimes I get in my own way  
I need someone to say  
"Hey! What are you thinking?"  
Your words, their always just in time  
Just like a perfect rhyme  
Like, you're not even trying (Ooh)**

**Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other,  
We're in trouble, trouble**

**Hey (Hey), I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey (Hey), there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)  
'Cause we're better together**

**Uh-ooh oh oh  
Uh-ooh oh oh oh**

**Remind me when I'm losing touch  
When I'm a little much  
Pull me back to reality**

**You, keep my feet on the ground  
Cuz when you're not around  
I feel like I am floating  
Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other we're in trouble, trouble**

**Hey (Hey), I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey (Hey), there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)  
'Cause we're better together**

I look over at Ally and I see that the song is really getting to her. It's not the song Austin wrote to get her back, though. This song was written by Austin two years ago, when Ally had doubts about a long distance relationship. Is it me, or she's always the one having doubts? I'm glad that Austin isn't a quitter.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "I want to go back home, Trish. I can't bear seeing him. It's too hard."

"Ally, you need to stay. Please. He wants you here. He knows you're here. You can't let him down."

"How does he know I'm here?"

"He asked me. I promised him I'd get you to come." Okay, this isn't a complete lie. I did promise him to get her here.

She sighs. "Trish, I want to go home. I'll text him and say I was sick. I'll make something up."

"No. Ally, you're _not_ doing that."

"Trish, I want to go home. Please." She begs me, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. I breaks my heart to see her suffering so much, but this is for her own good.

I shake my head. "Sorry, Ally. But I can't let you leave. This is for your own good. Sorry."

Austin's P.O.V.

I see Trish is trying really hard to keep Ally here. I just want to speed the song up, but I know I can't do that. I'm trying really hard to stay focused, but it's hard. I try to ignore them as much as possible, but that's almost impossible.

No one's P.O.V.

The song finally ended, both to Trish and Austin's relief.

"Trish, I'm going home, I don't care what you're saying." Ally tells Trish, getting pissed.

"No, Ally." Trish grabs her wrist, stopping her from going any further.

"Alright. This next song is for someone who's really important to me. Ally, this is for you."

"Trish, I want to go home." She hisses, struggling to get free of Trish's hold on her wrist.

**I don't wanna be famous  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you**

Ally freezes as she listens to the lyrics. Trish let go of her wrist, but she stays glued to her spot, her eyes never leaving Austin's, who's sitting on a bench with his accoustic guitar.

**Paris, Monaco and Vegas  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest  
And I got everything to lose  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough**

**Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up  
If I can't be with you  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you**

**I could sail around the whole world  
I still won't find a place  
As beautiful as you girl  
And really who's got time to waste  
I can't even see a future  
Without you in it, the colors start to fade  
Any way I'm gonna lose you  
Nobody in the world could ever take your place**

Ally cracks a small smile, even though she's trying really hard not to. Austin notices this and smiles as well, his eyes not leaving hers for one second. The fans around Ally notice their moment. Most find it cute, and two are pissed. Yup, you guessed right. Kira and Brooke.

**You're the kind you can't replace  
And I can't ever get enough**

**Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up  
If I can't be with you  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
If I can't be with you  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
If I can't be with you**

**If I can't be with you  
Oh if I can't be with you  
If I can't be with you**

**Oh, all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you...**

**All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you  
If I can't be with you  
If I can't be with you  
With You**

Austin finishes the song and the crowd errupts in loud cheers, most of them coming from Trish, Cassidy, and Amelia. Ally breaks into a huge smile, and Austin does the same once he sees her reaction, which he was anxiously waiting for.

"AUSLLY! AUSLLY! AUSLLY!" The crowd starts chanting. Brooke follows a pissed Kira away from the stage, which is ignored by everyone.

"Go get your man." Trish tells Ally, who nods and smiles, before making her way backstage.

Ally's P.O.V.

"We'll take a ten minutes break. There are drinks and food at the back. See you later." I hear Austin say in the mic.

"Yeah, go get your girl!" I hear three girls shout. I'm pretty sure it's Trish, Cass, and Amelia.

I hear Austin chuckle. "I will!"

I finally reach backstage, only to run in someone's chest.

"Oh, I'm so-" I look up, only to meet a familiar pair of brown eyes. "Hey."

* * *

**BAM! Cliffhanger! Sorry, I couldn't help myself :P**

**Can you get me to 300 reviews? That'd be amazing. I'm currently at 279. If you don't know what to say in your review, then answer this question: Who Emma reminds you of (a character from one of the episodes), and from what episode of Austin and Ally did that character appeared? The people who get it right will get a shout out in the next chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	16. Public Break-Up

**Hey! Okay, I. Am. Speechless. Seriously?! I got 43 reviews for the last chapter! That's a new record! Wow, I honestly never thought I'd get so much reviews for one chapter! Thank you so much!**

**Now, with the shoutouts: It was Emma Ross from Austin & Jessie & Ally, All Star New Year!**

**Shoutout to: Megan 92501 (guest), AnonFiona (guest), Brittany L. 15 (guest), princesscrazy124, karely98, Rosslington4evs, pokemonluvr0128, Brie-Dixon 14-16-22-27, FunnyPicklesAreAwesome, Rossismylife, EnvyNV, and writermeAL!**

**Also, I forgot to give a shoutout to naynayrivers428, who gave me the idea to get Aubrey to make Austin prove he was Austin Moon, in the last chapter.**

**Anyways, I do not own Austin & Ally, Cheatah Beat, or anything else you might recognize in this story. Cheeko99 created Aubrey.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"Hey." He responds back.

"Austin, I-I'm so-" He cuts me off by kissing me. Damn, I've been waiting for this for the last two weeks. I kiss him back immediately.

"Hey." He says again after we pull away.

"H-Hey."

Awkward...

"Sorry for cutting you off... Couldn't wait one more minute." He apologizes shakily.

"It's fine... Erm... I couldn't wait, either." I admit.

"Then... how come you broke-up with me?"

"The haters. I couldn't bear the pressure. All the insults were just too much. I already receive a bit in real life, I don't need more by internet."

He nods. "I understand. I promise I'll do an interview and tell my fans to stop bothering you. They're not real fans if they don't accept my choices."

I shake my head. "You don't need to do that for me."

"But I want to. You're my girlfriend, and it's my job to protect you. I promised to your dad, anyway." He winks.

"Who said we're back together?" I tease him. His face falls. I giggle. "Relax, I'm joking." He breaths out in relief and I giggle again at his reaction.

"You got me scared for a second, here."

"I'm not letting you go that easily."

"Neither am I." He leans in to kiss me, but Aubrey walks up to us, interrupting out moment. Thanks, Aubrey (note the sarcasm).

"Uh... Sorry to interrupt your moment, but I need you two to read this." She hands us a magazine. It's the newest Cheatah Beat. I take it and Austin looks over my shoulder. "I found it in the news selling store. Go to page 7."

I frown in confusion and start reading.

_Austin isn't so over the moon? News say that the popstar and his girlfriend, Ally Dawson, apparently broke-up. The perfect couple isn't so 'perfect', now is he? Austin seemed really down during his last concerts, and not so into it. Depressed, maybe? Is it the end of 'Auslly'? And where is Ally in all of this? Back home? And where's Ally's home, anyway? Too much questions, without any answers. Stay tuned for more gossip about Austin Moon's relationship._

Austin and I groan. When we think the drama's over, it always strikes again.

Suddenly, Hannah appears next to Aubrey. "Austin- Hey, Ally- Austin, the break's over."

He sighs. "Alright. One minute."

Hannah nods and runs away. We both look pointly at Aubrey. She looks at us blankly, the something seems to click in her mind.

"Oh! Sorry. I'll just- go..." She says awkwardly and walks away.

"Okay..." I mutter, turning to Austin. "Good luck. Even though I know you won't need it."

"Of course I don't need it." I tilt my head to the right, confused. "I've got my lucky charm."

"Which is...?"

"You."

"Aww!" I hug him tightly. "Go knock them dead."

"I will... But that can wait a few more seconds." He adds,hugging me even tighter.

"Austin... Can't... Breathe..." I choke out.

"Oops. Sorry." He apologizes and let me go.

"AUSTIN!" We hear Hannah call.

He sighs. "I better go."

I nod. "I'll be in the crowd. The one cheering the loudest." I wink and walk away. I go back to Trish, Cass, ans Amelia (after pushing my way through all the fangirls).

"So, how did it go?" Cass asks me, her face lighting up with excitement.

"Well... We're back together." We all squeal.

"Ally, when will I get to meet him?" Amelia asks me.

"After the concert, I promise." I tell her. She nods and smiles.

* * *

After performing all his songs (well, most of them), Austin's concert is over. Now, the four of us are trying to make our way backstage through the crowd, which is almost impossible.

"Passes." The security guard asks us when we finally manage to get through. Cass, Trish, and I show him our passes.

"Ally, I forgot my pass at home." Amelia tells me quietly.

"Damn it." I mutter. "Uh... Excuse me, sir." The guard looks at me. "Can she come with me? She forgot her pass at home. I'm Austin's girlfriend."

"Oh, Austin's girlfriend! How many times have I heard that? Oh, right! Too many to even bother counting!" He snaps. "Sorry, ladies. If you don't have a pass, you're not getting in."

I groan. What can we do?

Austin's P.O.V.

What's taking them so long? The concert finished fifteen minutes ago! I mean, I know getting through all these people must take some time, but still! Not fifteen minutes! Something must be wrong.

I walk out of my dressing room to the V.I.P. entrance. I open the big black curtain to see Ally arguing with Jack, one of my security guards.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I ask him.

"This young lady forgot her pass." He points to Amelia. "And this girl's pretending to be your girlfriend." He scoffs.

"Umm... Jack?" I ask him awkwardly.

"Hmm?"

"She _is_ my girlfriend." I state awkwardly.

"Oh..."

"I was the one who got them passes. Let them in."

"Right. Sorry about that, Mr. Moon."

"It's fine. I appreciate that you do your job correctly."

"Thank you, Mr. Moon. I try my best."

"Call me Austin. I'm younger than you." I flash him a smile.

"Will do. Have a good evening."

"You too." I let Ally, Trish, Amelia, and who I'm guessing is Cassidy in. I close the curtain and lead them to my dressing room. We all sit on the couches (there are two of them: Ally and I are sitting on one, and Trish, Cassidy, and Amelia are sitting on the other).

"So, I'm guessing you're Cassidy?" I ask the girl.

She nods. "That's me."

"You're the one who defended Ally on MeMeMe, right?"

She nods again. "Yup. I think you two are just adorable together."

"We are, aren't we?" I smirk, wrapping my arms around Ally.

Ally's P.O.V.

I roll my eyes at Austin's comment. "He has a big ego." I tell Cassidy, who just nods, chuckling.

"Hey!" Austin protests.

"She's right, Austin." Trish butts in. "You have a big ego."

"So not true. I mean, yes, I'm smart, hot, famous, have awesome dance moves, have an amazing voice, and have the perfect girlfriend, but I do NOT have a big ego."

"I think you just proved our point." I tell him.

"Hey, I said I have a perfect girlfriend, which is you, so stop insulting me!" He crosses his arms and pout.

"Oh, stop being such a baby!" I roll my eyes.

"I'm not being a baby." He tells me, still pouting.

"Right." I say sarcastically.

Trish's P.O.V.

"Are they always flirting like this?" Cass asks me quietly.

"Yeah?" Amelia asks me, also curious.

"Welcome to my world, girls." I roll my eyes. "They're ALWAYS flirting."

"So... Everytime he'll come to our house, I'll have to deal with them flirting?" Amelia asks me. She seems to get used to us day by day, which is good.

"Just hang around Penny and Lester." I advise. "They don't flirt that much infront of them, 'cause Lester's really protective of Ally. He trusts Austin, but doesn't like to see Ally grow up, you know?"

"So... If I don't want to see Austin and Ally flirting, I'll have to deal with Penny and Lester flirting? I think I'll just stay in my room."

I chuckle. This girl is funny, once you get her out of her shell. "Good idea." I nod.

"Are you guys done talking behind our backs?" Ally asks us.

"Are you guys done flirting?" Cass shots back and I high-five her.

Ally blushes and hides her face in Austin's chest.

"Hey! You guys are hanging out without us!" Aubrey says as her and Dez walk in. DEZ! _Okay, Trish. Stay calm, it's just Dez._

"TRISH!" Dez shouts and run over to hug me. _Never mind, just hug him back_.

Aubrey's P.O.V.

As Dez and Trish hug, I sit down next to Austin. Dez does the same, but sits next to Trish, with an arm around her.

"So, what's up, guys?" I ask them.

"Oh! Umm... Aubrey, Dez, this is Cassidy and Amelia." Ally introduces us.

"Amelia's the girl she adopted, right?" I quietly ask Austin. He nods. "Thanks for the information." I sit back up and pretend nothing happened.

"So, when are you guys leaving?" Ally asks us.

"I don't have anything to do until... wednesday." Austin tells her, smirking. I try not to laugh. Austin had planned this since the beginning of the tour to spend time with Ally when he'd get to Miami. He told Jimmy the only way he'd go on tour was if he'd get a little break once he'd get to Miami. And he got it.

"No way! You're staying here five days?!" Ally asks him, smiling like crazy.

Austin nods. "Hmm."

Ally squeals and hugs him tightly. "How long were you planning this? I thought you were only staying for the weekend!"

"I made a deal with Jimmy before the tour. And here I am. The only thing I have to do is do an interview with Megan Simms, a reporter from Cheatah Beat."

"Megan Simms?" I ask him in fear.

"Umm... Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He asks me in confusion.

"She's the one who did the article on you guys' break-up. I wouldn't be surprised if she's listening to our conversation on the other side of the door." I tell him.

"I got this." Dez tells us, standing up. We walks over the door and opens it with a big "AH-HA!" Obviously, there's nothing on the other side, except a few people who look at him with a weirded out expression. He turns to us after closing the door. "There's nothing there, Aubrey. I think you're hallucinating things. Maybe you're tired." He shrugs.

I roll my eyes. "Never mind, Dez. Forget it."

He smiles his 'Dez smile', which pretty much tells us there's nothing in his head, and goes back to his seat next to Trish.

Oh, Dez. Nothing can change him (trust me, I already tried).

* * *

**Done! I was planning on posting this in the morning, but I didn't have the time to do it, so here it is!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	17. When You Can't Say It, Sing it!

**Hey! I promised myself I'd update yesterday, since I also updated Family Tour, but then I got caught up with something... It's a really stupid excuse, but it's an excuse... I feel really dumb, right now, but... I spent the rest of my day watching old episodes of Sonny With A Chance on YouTube. That show is addicting, seriously, I couldn't stop! Then, I thought that I'd update today, but then I started watching the show again. But I got myself to stop for the time to write a new chapter, so... here it is! I hope you're not mad at me for watching a show instead of updating, but I did update, right? I'm telling you, I dare you to go watch one episode of Sonny With A Chance, or another show you loved that you haven't watch in ages on YouTube, and tell me if you managed to stop. I didn't. It feels so great to watch that again!**

**Okay, enough with the babbling.**

**Anyway, this is really short, but I think you'll like it. I hope.**

**Oh! And did you see the promo of Road Trips & Reunions?! I can't wait for the episode!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, the songs used in this chapter, or anything else you might recognize in this.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

"Hey guys!" I greet as I step in the 6-10 kids room of the orphanage. All heads turn to me. Well, this is apparently their usual greeting.

"SHHHH!" They hiss and turn back to the TV.

"Okay..." I mutter awkwardly.

"Oh, hey Austin. What are you doing here, I thought you had a meeting with Hannah?" Ally says, getting up and walking toward me.

"Well, it didn't last as long as I thought it would, so... I decided to come by and say 'hi'." I shrug casually.

She looks at me up and down, before meeting my eyes. "You're lying."

"What? No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are not."

"Am too. Ugh, damn it." I mutter.

She smirks. "Ha! Gotcha."

"Okay, fine! This isn't the _only_ reason I came here."

"I knew it! Spill it out, superstar."

"Okay, well, Hannah said that she got me an interview at Teen News Channel Miami."

"Great!" She smiles.

"With you." I add.

"Not so great." Her smile fades.

"SHHHH!" The kids hiss again. I look at them strangely, roll my eyes, and turn back to Ally.

"You did it one time, why can't you do it another time?"

"'Cause this time it's in Miami! TNC Miami is filmed infront of an actual public! I'm sorry, Austin. I can't do this." She shakes her head sadly and starts walking back to the kids.

"Ally! Wait!" I grab her wrist and turn her back to face me.

"SHHHHHH!"

I ignore the kids. "I'll be there. You have nothing to worry about." I give her the puppy dog eyes. I know she can't resist to them.

She sighs. "Fine. You're lucky I can't resist to those eyes. Damn your eyes."

"Yay! Thanks Ally! You're the best girlfriend ever!" I hug her tightly.

"SHHH! Trying here watch to we're a show TV!" I little boy hisses. Wait, what did he just say? "Wait, I mean: We're a here trying to TV show watch!" Okay, what is wrong with this boy? "I meant: We're trying to watch a TV show, here!" He says slowly.

Okay... Ally and I turn back to each other.

"I'd say it's no problem, but then I'd be lying, and I'm not a liar. So, I'll just say: You're hugging me too tight."

"Oops, sorry!" I release her. "One more thing. Uh... The kids have to come with us."

"WHAT?! What kids, exactly?"

"Umm... These kids?" I point to the kids, who are all sitting infront of the TV, their eyes glued on it.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Austin, they can't go on a TV show! Most of them don't even know what a mall is! Some of these kids have been here since they we're two months old! And you want them to go on a live television broadcast?!"

"No, _Hannah_ wants _you_, the _kids_, _and_ me to go on a live television broadcast!" He corrects me. I roll my eyes. Typical Austin.

"Why does Hannah wants us on TCN Miami to begin with?"

"Well, someone saw me coming here, friday. Suddenly, it's all over the news that I visit the kids at Miami's orphanage every time I get."

"You came here once! How come they think you come here that often?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!" He asks me.

"SHHHHH!"

"I'm not the one who started the rumour!" He exclaims.

"Well, I'm not the one who'll ask Sylvia to take them on a live show. You're on your own on this one, buddy." I pat his shoulder.

He rolls his eyes. "I knew you'd say that. That's why I asked Sylvia _before_ I come in here. She said it'd be great publicity for the orphanage! See? Everything's fine!"

"And, what are they going to do on an interview? They're orphan kids, for crying out loud! So, tell me, Mr. Genuis. What do you have in mind?" I ask him sarcastically.

"Well, I was thinking we could make them sing! Like a choir! Or make them become a band! With a bunch of singers!" He shoots me his ideas excitedly.

"Woah, calm down, here! Let's take it once step at the time. The singing idea is great, but we don't even know if they're good. There's no way I'm letting them humiliate themselves on live TV."

"Alright. We'll just make them sing and see-"

"Will you quiet down, you two?! We're trying to watch a show, here!" Lily exclaims.

"Harsh." I hear Austin mutter next to me. I roll my eyes and walk over the kids, Austin following closely.

"Austin! You came back!" Emma exclaims, hugging him tight.

"Yeah... I came back about fifteen minutes ago, but you were too focused on the TV to notice." Austin says with fake enthousiasm.

"None of that matters! What's important is that you're back!"

"A-Alright, Emma. I think you can release him, now." She ignore me. "Emma." What am I? A wall, or something? "Emma!" I snap.

"Oops! Sorry!" She releases him.

"Alright, well we have to ask you guys something." I say. I grab the remote and turn the TV off.

"NOOOO!" They all exclaim.

"What?" I ask them, confused.

"Don't turn off the TV! This is our favorite show!" Sam says.

"Well, you'll watch it tomorrow. We have to talk to you." Austin says.

The kids start protesting again.

"Guys! We have to listen to him! He's Austin Moon! He's like the most important guy on the planet!" Emma says. All the kids become silent. Wow, she's good (even though I'm pretty sure she boosted Austin's ego at least 20% more). "You can continue talking." She tells us.

"Alright, well, I want to hear you guys sing." Austin tells them. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" Emma says. "What do I sing?"

"Umm... The chorus from one of Austin's song." I decide.

"Okay... Umm... What song..." She wonders out loud. "Oh! I got it!"

"Oh-oh-oh  
I messed it up up up  
Gonna tell you what what what

Gonna dance like the freak imma be tonight  
Sing the wrong words into the mic  
Cause that's just who I am  
That's just who I am  
I wont care if they laugh at me  
If I lose my grip on gravity  
I'm doing the best I can  
Cause that's just who I  
That's just who I am" She sings, there I say it, flawlessly.

"W-Wow! Emma, where did you learn to sing like that?" I ask her, still in shock.

She shrugs. "I guess singing along to Austin Moon's songs everyday made me practice."

"Well, it was amazing." Austin says. I nod in agreement.

"Thanks!" She beams.

"Alright, who's next?" Austin asks the other kids.

"I sing can?" Tommy... asks? Not sure. "I mean: Can I sing?"

"Umm... Sure." I smile at him.

Austin leans over my ear. "I wonder how _that_ will turn out."

I roll my eyes and push him away. "Don't be rude." I turn to Tommy. "Go on."

He nods. "I'm gonna sing Heard it on the Radio."

Austin leans over me again. "Ally, most of that song is rap. How can he do that if he can't even say a sentence without mixing the words up?"

"Shh! Let him sing!" I tell him, pushing him away once more.

"Alright. But can you sing the whole song?" Austin asks him. He nods. "Go on, then."

"What up?!

Summer in the sand  
He's a drummer in the band  
Droppin' the beat  
She's a DJ at the boardwalk

A smile and a tan  
And her sandals in her hand  
Rockin' the shades  
You could almost see their eyes lock

What could be better  
Than a party and the weather  
With the both of us together  
In the backdrop?

Everything was right  
And the day turned into night  
With the music and the lights  
That's where we stop

Oh, I heard it on the radio  
Sing it out loud  
Oh, Coming down to see your show

Uh, Uh, oh,  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Play it back, play it back  
One time yeah  
I heard it on the radio

Board and a wet suit  
On the day we met  
You said, I think of you as catchin' a wave

Shorts and a jet ski  
All the other summer things  
Kickin it in the sun  
All day

We only got time for each other  
And we only got time for the summer  
Everybody knows  
If you gotta let it go  
Takin' a chance  
Makin' it go your way

Oh, I heard it on the radio  
Sing it out loud  
Oh, Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, oh,  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Play it back, play it back  
One time yeah  
I heard it on the radio

Listen to the story 'bout the party  
'Bout the glory, 'bout the summer that would raise the bar  
Anyone will tell you  
It was chill, it was stellar  
The best time we've had so far

Everyone together  
Always goin' "Never better"  
And the good times go on, and on, and on  
Never will forget it  
Doesn't matter where we're headed  
I'll remember when I hear our song  
What!

Oh, Heard it on the radio  
Oh, Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, Oh,  
Everybody now  
Heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show

Oh oh, oh  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh oh, oh  
I heard it on the radio

Oh, I heard it on the radio  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Oh, oh, oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, oh,  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Play it back, play it back  
One time yeah" Austin and I freeze, and I swear both of our jaws just hit the floor.

He didn't mess up once!

* * *

***Gasp* Tommy can sing! Now, do you understand why I told you to remember how Tommy talks? Heh? Get it? Get it?**

**_"Dude, calm down!"_**

**Sorry. Wait, who said that?!**

**_"Your conscience, idiot."_**

**Oh... Wait- Hey!**

**_*Rolls eyes* "Just go back to your Sonny With A Chance episodes"_**

**Alright, alright...**

**_*Rolls eyes again* "Until next time,_**

**_R5AAFan's conscience"_**

**Hey! I'm supposed to say that!**

**_"Girl, I'm you."_**

**Oh...**

**_*Rolls eyes* "Just go back to your episodes!"_**

**Fine!**

**_"Beuh bye, guys! See ya next time! Oh! And don't forget to watch an old show you loved!"_**

**And tell me how it felt! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	18. Auslly Backstage

**Hey! Okay, I'm SO sorry for the wait, guys! No, I wasn't busy watching Sonny With A Chance, this time. I've been busy all week with all sorts of stuff. I've been focusing on updating Family Tour, too, and on writing my future three-shot, that I will talk about when I'll be ready to post it. I had promised myself that I'd update yesterday, but then my teacher reminded us that the project that I thought was due for thursday is due for monday. I hadn't even started yet, so I did that all night, and continued this morning. Now that I'm done, I can finally update. Again, I'm really sorry. But since there's only one chapter left to Family Tour, I'll hopefully be able to update more often on My Boyfriend's A Superstar.**

**This chapter is sort of short, but it's fully Auslly (hehe, that rhymes). Since I noticed I hadn't written a lot of Auslly moments, I decided I should do one now. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow. No promise, but I'll do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story. I only own a few characters.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, one, two, thr-

"Ally, stop pacing! Everything's going to be fine!" Austin assures me.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know that they aren't going to forget the lyrics? How do you know I won't freak out on stage? How do you know if people are going to like me? How do you know if-"

"Ally! You're making me dizzy with all the pacing and questions! Just calm down! We've been practicing with the kids everyday for three days, now! I think they're going to do just fine. You won't freak out on stage, 'cause I'll be with you the whole time. And people will love you, don't worry."

"They won't love me! Don't you remember all the hate I got only because I was dating you? What if it happens again? Your interview with Cheatah Beat will only be published in three days. You never said anything to the haters. You promise you would."

"And I will keep that promise." Austin promises, looking straight into my eyes, and takes my hand in his. "Just trust me."

We've been dating for two years, and I still can't help but fall even more in love with him everytime I look in his eyes. They're so easy to get lost in, it's unbelievable.

"Ally? You're spacing out. Are you okay?" He asks me worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, uh... Yeah, I'm fine." I stutter. Damn those eyes.

"You're on in five minutes." A guy tells us as he passes by. We both nod and he walks away as fast as he came.

I release Austin's hand and start pacing again. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, one, two-

"Nope, you're not pacing again. You're making me dizzy." Austin tells me, grabbing my hand again. He goes behind me and hugs me tightly, my back pressed against his chest.

"Please tell me I'll be fine." I beg him, my voice just above a whisper. I hate it when I'm like this, but I can't help it.

"You'll be more than fine." He sighs. "I shouldn't have forced you to come here. I'm sorry."

I shake my head and turn around to look at him in the eyes. Don't get lost, don't get lost... Oh, screw it, just look at his nose, or something.

"It's not your fault." I tell him. Okay, it feels too weird talking to his nose. I'm going back to the eyes. I just have to keep myself from getting lost in them. Easier said than done.

"Yes, it is." He argues. "If I hadn't push it, you wouldn't be here, freaking out. I hate watching you like this, and knowing I caused it doesn't help my case."

I shrug. "But I accepted. It was my decision. Don't blame yourself."

"How could I not? I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to make sure you're fine!"

I groan. "Why do you aways threat me like I'm a baby?!"

"I'm not threating you like that! I just want to make sure you're okay! I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt!"

I sigh. "I know. I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted a little bit."

"No, it's my fault. I should let you live your life on your own. You don't need me to play 'the protective boyfriend role'."

I take a step closer to him. "Hey, I need you so much in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you... And I like it when you're protective of me. It means that you care." I tell him softly.

"Of course I care about you. You're the most important person in my life. My life would be a complete mess without you." He tells me in the same tone.

I crack up a small smile. "We complete each other."

"Yeah. We're better together, remember?" He takes one step closer to me. Now, my face is litterally about three centimeters away from his.

I nod and smile up at him. "Yeah. We're better together." I agree.

He starts leaning in, and I do the same. Just as our lips are about to touch, the guy comes back.

"Erm, sorry to interrupt, but you're on in two minutes. You need to got get your mics on." He tells us awkwardly. At least he noticed we were having a moment, here. Seriously, we didn't even kiss since he came back, friday. Only a little peck goodbye, 'cause there always was people around us. Friday, when I went backstage after If I Can't Be With You, Aubrey interrupted us. When we left, there was Aubrey, Trish, Dez, Cass, Amelia, and Mimi with us, so it was just awkward. Saturday, we practiced all day with the kids at the orphanage, and my mom interrupted us when we came back to my house. Yesterday, we practiced again with the kids, but Aubrey and Trish were with us, and decided they'd tease us and make kissing noises in the background. Can you say awkward? Then, today, we practiced all morning with the kids, and now we're here. See? No private time. Ugh! I didn't actually kiss him for almost three weeks! Give me a break, people!

"Ally? Are you okay? You're spacing out again." Austin tells me.

"Uh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about something." I lie. Well, it's not a complete lie, since I was thinking about kissing him. We may have been friends since fifth grade and been dating for two years, I won't just tell him 'Oh, yeah, just having a little melt down in my head because I've been wanting to kiss you since you came back and we always got interrupted. I don't do well when I'm Austin-less. Deal with it.' Oh, yeah. Totally normal and not weird at all (note the sarcasm).

"Are you sure?" He asks me, a bit of worry shown in his voice. "You've been spacing out a lot since we got here."

"I promise you that I'm fine. Come on, let's go get our mics on." I tell him, shooting him a smile to prove that I'm fine.

He sighs. "Alright. But promise you'll tell me if anything's wrong."

"Austin, I'm going on a live television broadcast with my popstar of a boyfriend while I have stage fright. There's already something wrong in that sentence." I state the obvious. "Come on, how many times in a lifetime can you say that your boyfriend is a superstar and that you actually mean it?"

"When _you_ say it." He rolls his eyes.

"Thanks, Capitain Obvious." I tell him sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go join the kids and get our mics on." He tells me. I nod and he guides me around the set, since he came here before. When our mics are on, we find the kids already ready on the stage.

Oh. My. God. There's a huge crowd sitting infront of the set! God, help me!

"Ally, you'll be fine. I'll be here with you the whole time. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'm right here, next to you." Austin tries to calm me down. "Just take deep breaths. Everyone's going to love you, just like I do. But not as much, 'cause I'm the only one who can love you this much. But they'll be a close second. Alright?"

"What if I embarrass myself? Millions of people are gonna be watching! Are you going to hate me if I embarrass you along the way?" I panick.

"Ally, hey, listen to me. I'd never hate you, no matter what happens. Either if it's here, or anywhere else in our lives. I don't see myself with anyone else but you. I know you're the one for me, and nothing's gonna change that. I love you more than anything. I'd give up my wole career if it was for you. We've been through so much together, especially in the last two weeks... I love you too much to ever let you go. You're the most important person in my life. Nothing can ever replace you. I'll never love anything more than you. Nothing can change that. You hear me? Nothing."

I nod, tears threatening to fall. He's perfect. I can't believe he chose me out of anyone else. "Thanks, Austin. You're the best. I love you so much." I tell him and hug him tightly. I don't want our first kiss since he came back to be infront of an audience and the kids.

"I love you more." He tells me, his voice muffled by his face being burried in my neck. Not that I mind, anyway.

"Alright, everybody, we're on in 30 seconds." A voice his heard all around the set. The audience goes silent and the host, Rebecca Loyd, comes toward us.

"Alright. I'll be sitting over there." She points to a spot where a chair is placed infront of two others. "I'll announce you, and you'll start to do the song you've prepared. When you're done, the kids can go back backstage, and you two are going to come sit with me. I'll interview you, then it'll be over. Got it?" We all nod. "Alright. Well, I gotta go. Break a leg!" She calls over her shoulder as she goes back to her seat.

"Alright. In five... four... three... two..."

* * *

**And... CUT! Lol, sorry, but I had to do that. I'll post the interview as soon as I'm done writing it. I promise.**

**Oh! And sorry I didn't make them kiss, but they will... Someday. I just thought kissing infront of a bunch of people woud be awkward for Ally, so... Yeah.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! I want to reach 400 reviews before chapter 20 (this is chapter 18). It's my next goal. Please help me achieve it?**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	19. The Story Of Auslly

**Hey! It took me three hours to write this chapter and I worked really hard on it, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"Hey, I'm Rebecca Loyd, and you're watching Teen News Channel Miami, and here with us today is Austin Moon, along with his girlfriend Ally Dawson!"

Ally nods at the kids. Sam starts playing the keyboard. On her cue, Emma starts singing.

_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'  
To fill this empty space  
To show the person behind the curtain  
So you'll understand  
Who I really am_

Ben joins in with the drums, Lily with the bass, and Oliver and William with the guitar. Then, it's Eva's turn to sing.

_The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see_

Ally shoots Tommy a small smile. He nods nervously at her in response and he starts to sing.

**To be standing tall  
No shadows at all  
That's all I really wanna do  
To be a circle of one  
Stepping into the sun**

Gaby's and Kyle's voices blend perfectly together for the next two lines.

**_Sharing the light that's here with you  
I'm here with you_**

Dylan and Yohan take turns at each line for the chorus.

**The me that you don't see**  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
**Tell me that I'm worth it**  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
**And I can be**

**_The me that you don't see_**

The kids finish by singing the last line all together. The audience give them a standing ovation, along with Rebecca. Austin and Ally hug the kids and go sit on their seat. Now that Ally sees her more closely, she seems pretty young. Seventeen? Eighteen? Her black hair and red highlights add to the teenager look. Maybe she'll get to talk to her after the interview.

"Wow, guys, this performance was outstanding! Was that an original?" Rebecca asks the couple.

Austin nods proudly. "Ally wrote it, and I helped a bit. But most of it was Ally."

"Yeah, I heard that you write songs from your interview about two weeks ago. You wrote Austin's song Double Take, right?"

Ally nods. "Yup. But Austin always helps with the final touches."

"I see. And the kids were amazing, out there. What made you want to make them perform?"

"Uh... Well, we had to get them here, and we didn't know what they'd do, so we decided we should make them perform a song." Austin explains.

Seeing what Austin said could have a double-sense, Ally takes over. "Yeah, and we also know that some people don't think kids are talented. They think that it needs time to get talent. I say people are born with their talent. They just need to discover it and make it grow. These kids are six to ten years old, and most of them have been put for adoption when they were babies. Talent is in everyone. Sometimes, you just need someone to bring it out, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right." Rebecca nods. "It's too bad that many people don't believe in young talent. We just saw it right here."

"There's the proof!" Austin smiles.

"Alright, next question." She looks at her cards. "The fans want to know when and how did you two meet?"

The couple look at each other, silently asking which one of them will answer.

"Well, it was in fifth grade." Austin decides to speak, seeing Ally is still a bit uncomfortable infront of an audience. "I was new in Miami, so I didn't have any friends. On recess, I was sitting alone, watching the other kids play. All saw me and felt bad. She walked up to me and told me her only two friends were both absent that day, so she stayed with me. We talked for a bit, and we both realized we shared the passion of music. Let's say we instantly clicked. The next day, she introduced me to Dez, who's now my best friend and video director, and Trish, who's Ally's best friend and Dez's girlfriend. By the third month of school, the four of us were inseparable."

"Wow, that's quite a story."

"The best, if you ask me." Austin smiles, looking over at Ally who instantly smiles back.

"Aww! Aren't they cute?" Rebecca asks the audience, who cheer in response. "Alright, another question. When and how did you two get together?"

"When we were fifteen, so two years ago." Austin answers.

"And how?"

"It's a really long story." Austin warns.

She shrugs. "Your time here is unlimited."

"Alright. Well, Austin has always been a sweetheart. So, of course, everything had to be perfect." Ally begins, smiling at the memory. "But... Let's just say it didn't turn out as planned."

"How come?" Rebecca perks up in interrest. It's not everyday that famous people accept to talk about their personnal lives on TV.

"Well, I had liked Ally since about six months after we met. It was only two years later that I decided to do something about it, though. I was too nervous. I mean, have you seen her? Who wouldn't be nervous?" Austin asks, referring to a blushing Ally.

"Austin Moon? Nervous at something? Wow, never thought this day would come." Rebecca jokes.

Austin shrugs. "She's the only one who makes me nervous. Well, that, and five missed calls from my mom." He jokes and the audience laughs. "Anyway, I had everything planned. A picnic at our secret place. Yes, we have a secret place. I'm not telling where, but it's a hill where you can see all Miami. I don't think anyone ever went there appart from us, 'cause no one is ever there when we are. Anyway, I had our friend Trish to get her ready and get her to go on the hill. It was meant to be a surprise."

"It was a suprise, though. Trish got me ready through my protests and questions." Ally speaks up her point of view. "I wasn't dressed up, 'cause Trish was told to tell me to dress casual. It was a hill, after all. My dad, who apparently knew about Austin's plan, drove me to the hill. But along the way, our car broke. I don't even know how. Apparently, I was supposed to meet Austin at 7:30. I ended up being late by 30 minutes. When I finally got there, Austin was sitting alone, looking down. I asked him what was wrong and he never told me. I know why now, though."

"I was so happy she was finally there, I kinda forgot I was down two seconds ago." Austin explains. "We ate for a bit, talking about everything. Just as I was about to confess my feelings, her phone rang. Her pregnant aunt was in labor. We quickly packed the stuff and her dad came to pick us up with her mom's car, since his was broke. That's how we ended up at the hospital's waiting room at midnight. Even though Ally tried to convince me to go home, I didn't want to. I had to confess that night. No matter what, I had to do it. When we came back from the hospital, it was three in the morning. Ally's dad was supposed to drop me off at my house, but I held him back and asked him to drop us off at the park that was between our houses. He knew about my feelings for Ally, so he did as asked."

"I was really confused at why my dad dropped us off at the park. I knew Austin had something in mind, but I had no idea why. I knew my dad and Trish knew about it, but I was really curious about it. Even though I wanted to ask him about it, I decided to let him do it on his own."

"I asked her to take a walk with me around the park. We talked for a bit, and just as I was about to confess, the police arrived and asked us what we were doing in a park at three in the morning, probably thinking we were some kids in a gang or something."

"Wow, it wasn't your lucky day, huh?" Rebecca smiles at Austin.

"Nope. I was so upset that it seemed like no one let me tell her my feelings that I wanted to just shout at her quickly that I liked her so that it'd be over, but I knew it wouldn't be... romantic. Anyway, after the policeman kicked us out of the park, I decided to just walk her home, and hopefully get to tell her along the way. But when I told myself it was time to tell her and we got to her house, I froze."

"We got on my doorstep, and I thanked him for the night, even though my aunt going into labor wasn't in the plan. When I turned to look at him, I saw he was frozen on the spot, and then he was like 'I-I-I-I-I'. He couldn't say anything. I had never seen Austin like that. I knew it had something to do with what he wanted to tell me, but just to tell you, I'm really clueless and obvious."

"That's true. Anyway, I was freaking out in my head like you couldn't imagine. Then, I looked up at her and she was just looking at me with worry and confusion written all over her face. I took a deep breath, and... just as I was about to kiss her, her dad opened the front door. I quickly took a step back. He told her she needed to come inside. She told me goodbye and went inside. I sighed and went home. I knew i had to tell her, but I couldn't, since everyone seemed to have agreed on interrupting me just as I was about to tell her."

"As for me, I just went to my room. Just as I was going to bed, my cousin, who was staying over for the weekend, opened the door. She asked me if Austin had told me. I was like 'What did he tell me?' She just sighed angrily and shouted my dad's name as she left my room. I decided to just let it go and went to bed. Just as I was about to turn off the light, my phone went off. Guess who it was?"

"Austin?" Rebecca guesses at the same time as the audience.

"Yup. And the text said..." She trails off, letting Austin say it.

"'Sorry tonight didn't go as planned. I just wanted to tell you that I like you. More than friends. I hope you feel the same way. It wouldn't be gentleman of me to ask you by text, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sorry I had to tell you by text, but I had to tell you tonight and it seemed like everyone wanted to keep me from telling you.'" Austin quotes.

"I knew what he wanted to ask me. The next day, he pulled me aside from Trish and Dez and asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course, I said yes. And... That's how we got together." Ally finishes.

"And two years later, you two are still going strong." Rebecca comments.

"Yup." Austin says as Ally nods.

"That's great! Alright, next question. Do you think you two could last until the end?"

"Of course!" Ally smiles.

"Totally." Austin says confidently. "I don't see myself with anyone else but Ally. She's the one for me. I know it."

"Austin, do you think you'll propose to Ally, someday?"

"Honestly? Yes."

Ally looks at him. "You do?"

"Of course! Having a future with you includes marriage, you know."

"Hey, will I be invited to the wedding?" Rebecca jokes.

"That was out of the question a long time ago." Ally jokes back, though there's a bit of seriousness in her eyes. Why not? She's cool, after all.

"Awesome. Okay, well I have question for you, Austin. Can you tell us a bit more about this?" Rebecca asks Austin as his MeMeMe profile appears on the big screen behind them. His most recent post was _'Important message. Please read. My girlfriend Ally Dawson has been receiving hate mail for dating me. If you are a true fan of mine, don't hate what I love and be happy for me. Ally was really hurt by those messages, and when she's hurt, I am too. Please stop this. I don't want Ally to get hurt more than she already is.'_ It was posted two days ago.

Ally turns to Austin and smiles. She kisses his cheek, not wanting their first kiss since he came back to be on live TV. "Thank you." She whispers in his ear.

"I told you I'd do something about it." He whispers back.

"Austin? We're still waiting." Rebecca comments.

"Oh, right. Umm... I think all is pretty much in that message. Ally was getting hate mails from my so-said fans. I decided to do something about it, 'cause she believed them, even though I know they're all big lies." Austin explains.

"Is that where the rumours of you two breaking-up come from?"

Austin and Ally look at each other, not really knowing what to respond.

"Those aren't rumours." Austin decides to speak. "We did break-up, because Ally didn't want any more hate. Neither of us wanted to break-up, but I knew where she was coming from, so I agreed. Then I got her back at my concert, friday. We decided we'd go through this together, and I promised her that I'd do something about it. And I did."

"Nothing can break us up. No matter what happens, we always find our way back to each other." Ally adds.

"Yeah. I think anyone can see that you two are meant to be. Alright. One more thing. We asked your families and friends what they thought of 'Auslly'. Here's what they answered." Rebecca says as a Ally's mom appears on the big screen. _'Penny Dawson, Ally's mother'_ is written below.

"Auslly?" She scoffs. "I knew it'd happen as soon as I met Austin. It was obvious. They're meant to be. Plus, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think? I bet their kids are going to have names starting with an A. It'd be cool, right?"

_'Lester Dawson, Ally's father'_. "Auslly? What's that?" There's muffled sound in the background. "Oh, right. Honestly, when Ally was younger, like every other dads, I wasn't too founded in my daughter growing up, let alone having a boyfriend. That is, until she brought Austin home. I saw the way he was looking at her. I knew he'd never have the guts to play with her heart. Austin did the impossible. He changed my mind on Ally dating. Because her boyfriend is Austin. I couldn't ask for anyone better for my little girl. And I want my grandchildren well treated. I know Austin will do that. So, Auslly, as you call them, it's here to stay."

Ally blushed as her dad mentions grandchildren, but smiles at her dad's speech, glad that he approves of Austin. Not that she didn't know it.

_'Mimi Williamson, Austin's mother'_. "Auslly? You mean Austin and Ally? Oh, those two are perfect for each other. When Austin brought Ally home in fifth grade, I knew they'd end up together. The first time I met Ally, she was so shy, it was adorable. Austin went all protective on her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Honestly, I thought no one could find their soul mate so early. Until I saw those two together. And to this very day, their love keeps growing. I see it everyday. Ally makes Austin happier than he ever was. I treat Ally like my own daughter. She's been a part of the family since I met her. I couldn't ask for a better girl for Austin."

Ally 'awe' as Austin smiles and takes Ally's hand, leaning over her ear. "I couldn't ask for better either." He whispers to her. She smiles and squeezes his hand in response.

_'Violetta Williamson, Austin's grandmother'_. "Auslly? Oh, it's perfect. Ally is such a sweetheart! She comes over, even when Austin is on tour or in Los Angeles. I know she lost her grandparents when she was younger, and she told me she feels like I'm her third grandmother. That girl is so nice! When I see Austin with her, it reminds me of my husband and I when we were younger. I know they love each other very much, and it's all that matters to me. They're soul mates. I know it."

_'Robert Williamson, Austin's grandfather'_. "Austin and Ally? Haha, those two are meant to be. I knew it as soon as I met Ally. That girl is such an amazing person. She's caring, sweet, smart, and everything a guy could ask for. I'm so glad that Austin has her. I know they won't split up like so many couples do, even with the long distance. They're perfect for each other, and nothing can change that."

_'Aubrey Moon, Austin's sister'_. "Auslly? Ah... I love hearing that. They're the perfect couple. My brother is lucky to have found Ally. I couldn't ask for anyone else for Austin. All I've ever wanted was for him to be happy, and he is. Ally makes him happy. She lights up his world like no one ever did. The way his face lights up everytime her name is mentionned... I couldn't ask for better. Everytime their eyes meet, it's like they're falling all over again. I see it. It's not just a fling. Yes, the were young when they got together, but I say that age is overrated when it comes to love. I know it since I saw them together. As Austin's sister, I saw them go through everything together. Good and bad. But nothing can break them appart."

_'Amelia Dawson, Ally's foster sister'_. "Auslly? Trish told me about that. It's Austin and Ally's couple name, right? Yeah, I think they're perfect for each other. Austin is nice and cool. He's really funny too! Ally always smiles when she talks about him. I hope I'll have a boyfriend like Austin and that I'll be his Ally when I'll be older."

The audience 'awe', along with Austin, Ally, and Rebecca.

_'Dezmond Fisher 'Dez', Austin's best friend'_. "Auslly? Some people may think I'm not the smartest, but even I could see that they were meant to be. And when I became best friends with Austin through the years, I tested it out. I said Ally's name in a sentence just to see how he'd react. He immediatly smiled. I knew right then that he liked Ally. Ally is like a sister to me, and I couldn't ask for a better guy for my little sister. I call her my little sister 'cause she's six months younger than me, so that makes me the big brother. HA! Anyway, yeah, I wanna be the guy standing next to Austin at their wedding! I call it! WOO!"

_'Cassidy Hamilton, Ally's friend'_. "Auslly? I met Austin friday, and as soon as I saw them together, I knew they were made for each other. I hadn't been a close friend of Ally's until I defended her on MeMeMe, but I had seen her at school, and just by seeing her acting and Austin on TV, I knew they'd be a cute couple. I hadn't thought about it, but when I saw it on MeMeMe, I thought about it and thought they'd be cute together. And I was right!"

_'Patricia de la Rosa 'Trish', Ally's best friend'_. "Auslly? Haha, I knew it'd happen as soon as I met Austin. And that was the next day they met. That's why I accepted to be a part of Austin's plan to ask Ally out as soon as he told me about it. Alright, you caught me. I'm a huge Auslly shipper. How can I not? Those two are just adorable and perfect for each other."

_'Miami's Orphanage, where Ally volunteers'_. "Austin and Ally are so CUTE!" Emma gushes and giggles.

"Yeah, they're perfect for each other." Sylvia agrees. "I can't help but smile everytime I see them together."

"Austin is really cool and Ally is nice. They're perfect together." Lily nods.

"We are Auslly shippers!" They all say together and start laughing.

The video ends and Rebecca turn back to the smiling couple.

"That was so nice! Thanks for making this!" Ally gushes.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. I'll give you a copy each of it after this. Keep it to play it at your wedding." She winks. "Well, that's it for today. Thank you both for your time."

"No problem! It was really fun." Ally smiles, not even noticing she sort of got over her stage fright.

"Yeah, totally." Austin agrees.

"I hope I'll see you both again sometimes." Rebecca tells them.

"Of course! You were invited to our wedding, remember?" Austin jokes.

"Oh yeah!" She laughs and turns to the camera. "Well, I'm Rebecca Loyd, thanks for watching Teen News Channel Miami with Austin and Ally!"

* * *

**And... Cut! Lol, that must be my longest chapter yet. So... What do you think? I only got 13 reviews for last chapter... 30 for this one? Come on, I got 43 once, I know you can do it. I promise I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	20. The Thing About Auslly

**Hey! THIS STORY REACHED 400 REVIEWS! Omg, thanks to all of you who reviewed, even if was just once. It's unbelievable how happy I am, right now. Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy a single review makes me. I didn't get 30 reviews for last chapter, but close enough with 28. Plus, most of the times, the reviews get in, like, two days later, so I'm not worried. Plus, YOU GUYS GOT ME 412 REVIEWS! I don't think I'll get over it :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story. Aubrey was made-up by Cheeko99**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"That was great, guys! Thanks for coming!" Rebecca smiles at the couple.

"You're welcome! It was really fun." Ally smiles back. "Hey, I was wondering... How old are you?"

The young host giggles. "I'm seventeen. I know, it's weird to be that young and be a host on a live television broadcast, but my grandfather is the owner of Teen News Channel. So, I kinda got this job because of him. Do you think I'm good enough? Sometimes, I think I don't act professionnal enough. What do you think?"

"Rebecca, relax! I think you did great!" Ally reassures her.

"Yeah! I think it's cool when the hosts don't act too professionnal. It's less nerve-wrecking. Plus, the interview was really fun. I felt like I was talking to one of my friends." Austin tells her.

"Thanks."

Ally's P.O.V.

"Well, we better get going. My parents are expecting me home in fifteen minutes." I tell her. "See you around?"

"Yeah. See you guys later." She flashes us a small smile and walks away.

I turn to Austin. "Can you give me a ride? My dad drove me here and I told him I'd find a ride."

"Sure. Come on, let's go." He grabs my hand and we walk outside. I raise an eyebrow at the old beat up black car. "Hey, I don't have my car, so I had to take my grandpa's." He defends himself once he sees my reaction.

"Alright. I thought you wanted to make sure nobody recognized you. You would've really outdid yourself." I joke.

"Haha. Very funny." He deadpans. I giggle and get in the car. He does the same and starts it.

"Are you sure we won't end up walking halfway there? I'm pretty sure this car was old in the 60's."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He tells me.

I nod and we stay silent for a bit. I notice his hand lying between our seats. I stretch out my hand and start playing with his fingers. I love doing that. Don't judge. He does that too, sometimes. I look over his face and notice a small smile playing on his lips.

"So..." I break the silence. He quickly looks over at me before looking back on the road.

"What's up?"

"Did you... Did you mean it when you said you'd propose to me, someday?"

He shifts a bit. "Yeah... Why... Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering. How long have you thought about that?"

He shrugs. "I don't know... A few months, maybe? I mean, I know that we're too young, but... We've been together for two years. Of course I'd think about it."

I nod. "I guess..."

"Does it... happens to you to think about stuff like that, sometimes?"

"Uh... Yes. Of course. Like you said, it's been two years. We're turning eighteen in a few months. Of course I think about it."

"Cool."

"Cool." I repeat.

Awkward...

"So, erm... How many months do you have left on your tour, exactly?" I ask him, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh... Five months, I think."

"When's your last concert?"

"I'm not sure. Look on my phone, the whole schedule is there." He tells me, handing me his phone.

"There's a password." I tell him.

"Auslly29." He tells me. Of course. Our couple name and our birthdays.

"How can people not figure that out?" I ask him and unlock his phone, smiling at the background picture of us on the first day we met. I go over his calendar and look over the events. I type 'Last concert on tour'. The date comes up. "December 2nd." I tell him.

"What? No, that's impossible! I told Jimmy I had to finish it before November 27!" He exclaims.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to spend your birthday with you!" His face turns sad. "I can't believe I'll miss your birthday."

"I take his hand and intertwine our fingers. "Don't worry. We'll just have to talk over videochat or phone call."

"But... It's your 18th birthday! I don't want to miss it!"

"I know you don't, but it's your career before everything, Austin."

"No. It's you before everything. I don't want to miss your birthday, Ally!"

"Can we please not fight? It's in six months. You still have time to work things out with Jimmy." I tell him.

He sighs. "I'll try to talk to him. It's either that or I cancel the show."

"Austin, please-"

"No, Ally. I'm going to be with you on your birthday no matter what."

I sigh. "Fine. Have it your way. You don't seem like you'll change your mind no matter what I say, anyway."

"Got that right." He nods.

"Hey, can I go to your grandparents' place? I haven't been there for a while, now. Well, I went on thursday, but I was just depressed because of our post break-up."

"Didn't your parents asked you to go home in, like, five minutes?"

"I can call them."

"Alright."

"Yay!" I smile and grab Austin's phone, since mine is dead.

"Sure, go ahead, use my phone." He tells me sarcastically.

I giggle. "Thanks, Aus." I purposely ignore his sarcasm (something I do often), making his roll his eyes.

I dial my house's number and my dad answers. "Hello?"

"Hey, dad."

"Honey, why are you using Austin's phone? Again?" He asks me. Yeah... I use his phone pretty often.

"Well, I had to call you and my phone is dead."

"Should've guessed." I hear him mumble and I roll my eyes.

"Haha. Well, can I go to Austin's grandparents' place for a bit? Call me when you want me home and Austin will drive me home."

"Sure, I'll do that. Thanks for asking." Austin tells me sarcastically and I giggle. I know he's not really annoyed.

I hear my dad sigh. "Fine. I'll call you when dinner's almost ready. Their house is like five minutes away from ours, anyway."

"Thanks, dad! Love you!"

"Love you too, honey. See you later."

"Bye." I hang up and put Austin's phone in my pocket.

"You know, we should really talk more when it comes to favors." He tells me, half-serious.

"It's not important. I know you would've offered anyway, 'cause you hate the idea of me walking alone at night."

"You know me too well." He says as we pull in his grandparents' driveway.

I get out and Austin jogs after me, grabbing my hand as he passed by. He opens the door and we both get our shoes off.

"Hey! I'm back!" He calls.

"Hey, Aus- Ally! Hi! How are you, dear?" Austin's grandma, Violetta asks me.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I ask her.

"I'm great, thanks for asking! Austin, you didn't tell me she was coming over!"

"She begged me to come." He replies.

"I missed my third grandparents!" I explain, smiling at her. Yes, I call Austin's grandparents my third grandparents. I never met my dad's dad, and my mom's dad died when I was two years old. When I was three, my mom's mom died, and five months later, my dad's mom died. So the only grandparents figures I have are Austin's grandparents.

"Aww! We missed you too, sweetheart! Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, my dad said he'd call me once dinner would be ready."

"Alright. Well, make yourself at home, as usual. The others are in the living room."

We nod and make our way to the living room.

"Hey, guys!" Austin greets them.

"Hey, Austin." Mimi greets him, no noticing me. Austin clears his throat and the three of them (Aubrey, Austin's grandpa, and Mimi) turn to us. "Oh, hi, Ally! Sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's fine. Hey, guys."

"Hi, Ally!" Robert greets me.

"Hey, Ally! I watched the interview. Good job, you didn't even seem to have stage fright!" Aubrey tells me.

"Hey! That's true! You got over your stage fright!" Austin smiles.

"Oh my god, I had completely forgotten about the audience!" I exclaim.

"Well, still. You were great! Hey, and I want to be a bridesmaid at your wedding!" She smiles at us. Our wedding is the topic of the day, isn't it?

"Woah, woah! When did Austin propose?" Mimi asks. I can't even tell if she's joking our not.

"You didn't watch the interview?" Aubrey asks her. She shakes her head. "Here, I recorded it." She says as she sets it up. While she does that, Austin and I take a seat on the couch, his arm resting casually around my shoulders. "Just let me find it... Oh, right there."

_"...next question. Do you think you two could last until the end?"_ The TV version of Rebecca asked us.

_"Of course!"_ I smiled.

_"Totally."_ Austin said confidently._ "I don't see myself with anyone else but Ally. She's the one for me. I know it."_

_"Austin, do you think you'll propose to Ally, someday?"_

_"Honestly? Yes."_

I looked at him, suprise showing on my face. _"You do?"_

_"Of course! Having a future with you includes marriage, you know."_

_"Hey, will I be invited to the wedding?"_ Rebecca joked.

_"That was out of the question a long time ago." _I joked back, though there's a bit of seriousness in my eyes. Wait, was I serious about it? I don't even know. I think it'd be cool... If I do end up marrying Austin someday... I hope so, though.

"Hmm... Well, that's interresting." Mimi says and I blush. I mean, my boyfriend's mom just learned that her son wanted to marry me and that he said it on TV. What will she think about that? All of a sudden, she gasps and jumps from her seat, making us all jump in surprise by her sudden outburst. "I need to call Penny!" She exclaims, running out, probably to get the phone. Great. Now, both of our moms are going to fangirl about our future wedding. Ugh!

"Really?" Austin asks Aubrey. "You really needed to show her that, or even talk about it in the first place?"

"What? We all know you'll end up getting married, anyway. What's the point in hiding the fact that you think about it? You guys are seventeen. Ally, you'll graduate in less than a month. Austin, you have your tour to finish, then Ally will move out, go to college, Austin will go on with his career, I'm pretty sure Ally will end up in the music biz too, you two are going to be the hit couple as popstars, get married, move in together, have kids, and the whole package. You two already have your whole life planned out!" She exclaims. Now that I think about it, she's right about most things. I mean, I don't know what the future holds, but I do know that I want Austin in it. I want what she just said to happen to me. But I know it won't be tha easy. "I wish I was more like you." She says and runs out.

I turn to Ausin in confusion, and he looks at me with the same expression.

"Hey, Ally, your parents and Amelia are coming for din- Where's Aubrey?" Mimi asks, coming back.

"I'll go talk to her." I tell them, getting up.

"Are you sure? I can go if you want." Austin tells me.

I shake my head. "I think she could use a girl talk."

He nods and I peck his cheek before going to Aubrey's old room, which I know she stays in when she's over. I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. Still nothing.

"Aubrey, come on. It's me, Ally. Open up."

"Leave me alone."

"Aubrey, please. I want to talk to you."

"Fine." She groans and opens the door before trowing herself back on her bed. I awkwardly close the door and carefully go sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

She sighs. "I just... I'm scared." She admits weakly.

"Of what?"

"Everything. The future, _my_ future... What if I mess up? I've been an actress since forever. And I've been posing for magazines since I was a kid! What if something goes wrong and I can't do that anymore? I have nothing else. I don't know anything else. I've been living on airplanes and buses for most of the time. I'm barely at home. I never see Lucas, except for when we're shooting Not So Normal, 'cause he's my co-star. What about when I'll be older? If I have kids, will I be able to be there for them? I barely have time for myself, so how could I get time for a family? I'm scared, Ally. You have no idea how much."

"Aubrey... I scared too, you know."

"Really? Why? Your whole future with Austin... It's like it's been written and you just have to follow it. It's all planned out already."

I shake my head. "Everything isn't always what it seems."

"What do you mean?"

I shrug and lie down next to her, both of us staring at the ceiling.

"I'm bullied, Aubrey. At school, on the internet... Girls pass me by on the street and give me death glares and the middle finger. If looks could kill, I woud've died a million times already."

"It didn't stop?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

"Why didn't you tell Austin?"

"He has his career to focus on. He doesn't need me to stand in his way. He worries enough about me now, I don't want him to worry more."

"You're not standing in his way, Ally. I meant everything in that video. You make his world so much brighter... I've never seen him happier than when he's with you. He loves you, Ally. He really does. Don't think you're standing in his way, 'cause you're not. You've been standing beside him through everything."

"But... He could get so much better than me... I'm just a nerd with stagefright from Miami. He's an international popstar. He could get any girl he wants, so... why did he chose me?"

"He loves you, that's why. You have everything the others don't."

"What? Good grades?"

She chuckles and shakes her head. "No. His heart."

I sigh. How can I argue with that? "But he's perfect, and I'm... me."

"Exactly! You're you! His best friend, his part time songwriter, his soul, his inspiration, his everything. He loves you because you're you and no one else."

"How do you know all that?"

"Do you know how many hours I spent, listening to him babble about you? He even talks about you in his sleep. Plus, you know he and I are more best friends than siblings. We tell each other everything. Although I prefer talking about boys with you more." She jokes. I laugh and nod. She turns serious again. "But seriously. Never doubt about your importance to him. You're the most important person in his life."

I nod. "Thanks Aubs. And don't worry. Everyone fears about their future at some point. I'm scared too. I still have no idea where I want to go after high school. I've got plenty of offers from different universities, but I don't know which one to accept. You're lucky you already know what you want to do. It's so much pressure."

"You'll be fine. Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it." She smiles.

I smile back and nod. "As long as I have you guys by my side, I'm sure everything will be alright." We stay silent for a bit until I break it. "Come on, let's go back. They're probably wondering what's going on." I tell her as I get up.

She follows my lead and grabs my wrist, stopping me. I turn back to face her, silently asking what's wrong. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want them to worry."

I nod. "I promise. As long as you promise not to tell anyone about what I told you."

"Promise." She smiles and we both walk out of the room.

When we get to the living room, I notice my parents and Amelia are here and everyone is now in the living room. I go sit on Austin's lap since there's no other places available, and Aubrey goes sit on the floor with her laptop.

"Hey guys!" I greet them as Austin begins to play with the tips of my hair.

"Hey!" They all greet back.

"Aubs, are you okay?" Austin asks her.

She nods. "I'm fine." She tells him and flashes me a small smile, which I return.

"Good." I feel him nodding behind me.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I ask them.

"Your interview." Mom tells me.

"Thank god you arrived, our moms were fangirling about our wedding like two little girls." He whispers to me. "I can't believe you left me alone with them! You owe me a kiss."

"Not now." I whisper back. "Not infront of them."

"I know. But I want that kiss later. I miss you."

"I miss you too." I kiss his cheek and he smiles a bit.

"Hey, what are you two lovebirds whispering about?" Aubrey asks us and all the eyes land on us.

"Nothing." We both respond at the same time.

"Sure." She says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever. When's the wedding, guys?" Mom asks us and we both groan.

"Mom, we're seventeen! Give us a break!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, Penny! I say Ally shouldn't get married before she's 26." Dad tells her. Woah, woah! 26?

"I say 20." Mimi argues.

"When she's 18, she can get married!" Mom argues.

"Hey!" I break their little argument. "It'll be my choice to decide when I want to get married."

"Fine." They all grumble.

"Why are we talking about this now? Austin didn't even propose! He just admitted he sometimes happens to think about it. I think about that too. What's the big deal?"

"Hey, Austin, Ally, check this out!" Aubrey changes the subject, pointing at her laptop. Thank god she changed the subject, it was getting out of hand.

"What is it?" Austin asks as the two of us sit down next to Aubrey.

"The fans started to make their own video to talk about Auslly! They call it 'The Thing About Auslly'."** (A/N: Shoutout to amillipede for the idea.)**

Really?" I ask her.

"Yeah! Look!" She says and clicks on 'watch all'. A girl appears full-screen.

"Hey, guys! Well, I'm Sarah, 15 years old, and I'm from New York. I just watched Austin Moon and Ally Dawson on Teen News Channel Miami, and I thought of something. We should all do videos of ourselves talking about Auslly, just like their family and friends did on the interview. What do you think? If you don't want to make a video, just post something written or comment. I'll start. The thing about Auslly is that they inspire people, just like they inspired me. I never thought true love existed, because all of the couples in my life broke up. But then I saw them together. The look in their eyes when they look at the other made me believe in true love."

"Hey! I'm Dana, 13 years old, from Puerto Rico. The thing about Auslly is that they're just so in love! It's just so cute to see them together! The way Austin looks at Ally... Makes me smile just by seeing it."

"Alright. Well, I'm Anna. I'm 15 and I'm from California. I gotta admit, I'm an Austie, like probably every single girl out there. So, at first, I wasn't too founded in Auslly. That is until I saw today's interview. The first interview they did was too... short, I guess. This one was long enough for me to actually notice how much they love each other. And I could see Austin was really happy with Ally. So was Ally with Austin. I'm not one of those girls who gets all jealous if her celebrity crush gets a girlfriend... Well, they gotta look good together. If they don't, I do get a bit jealous 'cause I know the girl's not the one for him, you know? And trust me, Austin and Ally are perfect for each other. When I noticed how Austin looked at Ally with the first time, I started 'aww'ing alone in my room. The thing about Auslly? They look too good together for anyone to hate them without lying."

"Isabella, 16 years old, Australia. The thing about Auslly?" She scoffs. "Everything. They look good together, they love each other to death, they're obviously soul mates... Everything. And I just love them for that! I'm an Auslly shipper and not afraid to say it!" She giggles and ends her video.

"Hey, guys. I'm Hailey. I'm 14 years old and I live in Philadelpia. The thing about Auslly? They're perfectly imperfect. No, the way Austin wanted the things to go when he asked Ally to be his girlfriend wasn't what he planned on doing. Yes, there are bumps on the road. I'm pretty sure they got into fights then and there. But that's what makes them Auslly. Perfectly imperfect."

Aubrey stops the videos. "There's too much to watch all of them." She explains.

"How many are in there?" Austin asks her.

"Uh... 347. And 272 comments."

"What's the website?" I ask her.

"'All about Auslly'."

"There's a website about us?" I wonder out loud.

"Yup."

"Come on, everyone, dinner is ready." Violetta tells us. We all get up and make our way to the kitchen. It goes like this: Mimi, mom, dad, Amelia, Austin, Me, Aubrey, Violetta, then Robert.

"So, Austin, are you excited to go back on tour?" My mom asks Austin.

He hesitates. "Yes and no. Yes, 'cause I love performing and meet my fans. No, 'cause I'll be away from Ally. Again."

"You guys can still call each other and talk on videochat, though." Mimi point out.

"Yeah, but it's not the same, you know?" He says.

"There's a difference between only hearing someone's voice or talking over a screen while the other is at the other end of the world and actually be together." I add, supporting Austin's point.

"When you put it like that, you're right." She nods.

Austin's P.O.V.

"I think people has trouble understanding what we're going through 'cause they've never been in our place. It's harder than it looks, being on a long distance relationship." Ally says. I nod in agreement.

"But you're Austin and Ally." Amelia points out as if being us would make it a lot easier. "You love each other enough to make it through."

I swear, this girl is smarter than she looks.

* * *

After dinner, Ally's parents decide it's time to go as Amelia and Ally have school tomorrow (Ally missed it today to do the interview). I told Penny and Lester to go with Amelia back home and that I'd walk Ally home, telling them I wanted some alone time with her before going back on tour.

When Ally's dad's car is out of sight, I grab Ally's hand and start walking with her by my side.

"Was there a reason you wouldn't let me go with my parents?" She asks me, breaking the peaceful silence.

"What? I can't just want to spend time alone with my beautiful girlfriend before I go back on a tour bus for six months?" I ask back.

"I never said you couldn't!" She smiles.

"Plus, you still owe me that kiss, you know." I nudge her playfully.

"Really? I forgot about that." She teases, smiling.

I mock hurt and huff. "Wow, Ally. I feel so loved, right now." I tell her sarcastically.

"That's 'cause you are." She says, purposely ignoring my sarcasm.

As I see Ally's house coming to view, I turn to her. "That's it." I crash my lips on hers, not wanting her parents or Amelia to see us kiss. We're just far enough so that they won't see us. It feels so good to finally kiss her afer three weeks. Even though I can tell she's a bit shocked, she quickly recovers and kisses back.

No one's P.O.V.

Only one thought was going to the loverbirds' minds as they expressed how much they missed each other in a one meaningful kiss:

_Finally._

* * *

**Longuest. Chapter. Written. Yay! :D**

**All because of all of you who reviewed. I wanted to make it longuer to thank you guys for the 400 reviews, and for all of you who followed this story since the beginning. It means so much to me, you don't even know how much.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	21. Graduation Day

**Hey! Omg guys, I reached 50 000 views! I'm so happy, right now!**

**Did you see Road Trips & Reunions? I did! And I loved it!**

**Did you see the promo for What Ifs & Where's Austin? I can't wait for the episode!**

**Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy finishing Third Row (go read it, if you didn't already! That'd mean a lot!) and the last few days I had homework and other stuff so I couldn't update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

One month later...  
Graduation day

No one's P.O.V.

One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, one, two, three-

"Will you stop pacing?" Trish asks Ally, who sends her a nervous smile in return.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm nervous. What if I trip and embarrass myself infronf of all those people? What if I'm labelled as 'the loser of Marino High's 2013 senior class'?"

"Ally, there's no such thing as 'the loser of Marino High's 2013 senior class'. And if there was one, Victor would win for sure." Cassidy points out.

The three girls look at the nerdy boy sitting alone, his nose burried in a book. He looks up and catches then looking at him. He smiles his 100% full braces smile, and adjusts his glasses, before waving excitedly at them. The three girls awkwardly wave back before looking back at each other.

"You're probably right. But still! Austin probably won't make it. The trip to come here is 45 minutes. My name starts with a D. I'm one of the first called. He'll miss it."

"Don't worry, Ally. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Ally rolls her eyes. "At least _you_ have _your_ boyfriend. I don't have mine."

Trish shrugs. "Being a popstar's girlfriend has it's disadvantages."

"I guess. I just wish he was here. It's my graduation day, after all. It's not some stupid event."

"I know. Just trust him. He's Austin, after all. Knowing him, he'd probably just run out of a concert for you. He's probably on his way here."

"I guess." Ally shrugs as Aubrey appears.

"Hey, guys! Ready for the big day?" She asks the two girl cheerfully.

"Yeah." Trish and Cassidy respond.

"Have you seen Austin?" Ally ignores her question.

"Umm... No." Aubrey shakes her head as Ally sighs. "But don't worry! I'm sure he'll be here in any minute."

Ally shrugs. "I'm starting to lose hope."

"Oh, Ally! Don't say that! The four of us know that he'd never let you down or disappoint you. And when he does, he feels guilty for at least three weeks."

"Aubrey, you know just like me that he has a concert to attend. He won't make it."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Aubrey tells her and the three girls share a knowing look.

"Guys, do you know something I don't? And Aubs, what do you mean by that?"

"You'll see." Becomes Aubrey's response.

* * *

"Kelsey Daly." The prinicipal calls as the audience cheer and Kelsey goes on stage, shakes the principal's hand, and walks off stage.

"Allyson Dawson."

Ally nervously walks on stage, glancing at the audience, hoping to find Austin. No such luck. Only her parents, Amelia, Austin's grandparents, Mimi, Dez, Aubrey, Cassidy's family (which she met a while ago), and Trish's family. No Austin.

Ally tries to hide her disappointment and goes shake the principal's hand, shoots the audience a small smile, before walking off stage.

After a few congratulations from her fellow classmates already called, Ally awkwardly stands alone, waiting for Cassidy and Trish to be called.

"ALLYYY!" A squeal pulls Ally out of her thoughts. Now, you might think it's Aubrey, right? Wrong.

"Dez! Hi!" Ally pulls her bff (best freckled friend) into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Mimi congratulates Ally when the two friends pull away.

"Thanks!"

"I'm proud of you too, honey! You're graduated from high school, now!" Ally's dad says proudly, giving his daughter a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart! I'm so proud! My little girl has grown so fast!" Ally's mom says, whipping a tear. She pulls Ally in a hug.

"Aww! Mom, don't cry! I'll always be your little girl." Ally assures her crying mother.

She nods. "I know, I know. I'm fine. Good job, honey."

"Thanks, mom." Ally gives her mom a small smile.

"Ally!" Amelia exclaims. Ally gives her a big smile and picks her up. "You were _awesome! _You were the _prettiest_ girl in there! I'm sure of it!"

Ally's smile grows wider at Amelia's comment. "Aww! Thank you, Ams! It means a lot!"

"Look! I made you a bracelet! Now, you'll be even more pretty!" The little girl exclaims, giving her 'big sister' a pink homemade bracelet. It's actually quite pretty.

"Wow! It's beautiful! Thanks, Ams! You're the best!" Ally exclaims, pulling her 'little sister' into a hug.

"You're welcome!"

"Ally, you were great! Congrats!" Aubrey exclaims and hug Ally.

"Thanks! I'm glad you were here."

"No problem. I'm glad to be here."

"Ally, dear! You look gorgeous!" Violetta exclaims.

"Thanks! You look great too!" Aly smiles.

"Why, thank you!"

"Congrats, Ally. You deserve this. I know you worked hard for this day to actually happen." Robert tells Ally.

"Thanks. It was worth it."

"Ally!" A new squeal is heard. All heads turn to Cassidy. "We did it! We graduated!"

The two girls squeal and hug.

"I know! I can't believe it!" Ally exclaims.

"Me neither! Hey, you never told us what college you were interrested in!" Cassidy points out. Now, all heads turn to Ally in interrest. Neither of them knew what Ally had decided. Not even her parents.

"I honestly have no idea. Maybe I'll just take a break for a while. I've applied for MUNY, but I still didn't get a reply. I also applied for Miami University, but I didn't get a reply for that one either."

"Really? Honey, I'm so glad you applied! I know you wanted to go to MUNY. But why Miami University?" Ally's mom asks her.

"Because it's closer to home. I get to stay here in Miami, and close to you guys." Ally explains. "Plus, they have a music program too. It's just not as good as MUNY."

"Well, just know that no matter what you chose, we'll always fully support you." Ally's dad assures her.

"ALLYYYYYY!" A loud squeal is heard for the third time that day. The people surrounding them are starting to look annoyed, but the group shrugs it off.

"TRISH! Oh, my god! We did it!" Ally squeals and Cassidy joins.

"I know! We gratuated! Yay!" Trish squeals and the three girls share a group hug.

"Congratulations, girls." Mimi shoots them a smile.

"Thanks, Mimi!" The three girls smile back.

"Alright, misses and misters! Please come back on stage for the final bow." The math teacher, Mr. Conley, tells the graduates. Everyone obey and get back on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Marino High's 2013 graduates!" The principal announces and all the students take their final bow. Everyone stand up and cheer before the graduates walk off stage.

Ally's P.O.V.

As I walk off stage, I notice everyone is missing. Where did they go? I look around, and notice Trish and Cass aren't here either. What's going on? Where's everyone?

I look around one more time. Still nothing. I frown in confusion and make my way out. I look over the seats. No sign of anyone I'm looking for. How could they all disappear so fast? I swear Trish and Cass got off the stage the same time as me.

Suddenly, I hear someone clear their troat. I turn around and notice the principal is holding the mic.

"Alright. Can I have your attention, please? We have a very special surprise, today. Someone very well known in music agreed to perform for us. Ladies and gentlemen... Austin Moon!"

What? Austin? AUSTIN!

My eyes grow huge as I see him walking on the stage. What is he doing here? On stage?!

"Hey, everyone! Well, first of all, I want to say congrats to all of you who graduated, today! I'm sure you'll remember this day all your life. Some of you may be worried, but trust yourself, and everything will be fine." I smile at his speech. "Now, some of you may wonder what I'm doing here." Uh... DUH! "Well, apparently, this is a show that was a surprise in the tour. What do you think? Are you up for the Austin Moon experience?"

Everyone cheers.

"Alright, well, let's get this party started!" He exclaims and the music starts playing. I recognize the song as Double Take. Austin's first hit. A song _I_ wrote.

By the 10th song, Austin starts talking again.

"Alright. This is the last song of the day." He announces and a chorus of 'Aww's is heard. I mentally scream 'FINALLY!'

I notice everyone turns and stare at me.

"Oops." I mumble. Maybe it wasn't exactly in my head.

I hear Austin chuckle in his mic. "Glad to know you like this, Alls." He jokes. All my classmates laugh. Their parents probably don't know about our relationship, but _they_ do. Most of them are cool with it, which is a relief. I think the only people who are _not_ cool with it are Kira and her pos- erm, friends. I said friends.

"Shut up." I say loud enough so that he can hear it, and probably everyone too.

"Do they know each other, or something?" I hear the mom of Jessica, one of my classmates, ask her not so quietly, about three rows ahead of me.

"Yeah, they're going out." Jess answers.

"Oh! That explains it."

"Anyway, this next song is a new one. You guys are the first ones to hear it. I hope you like it." Austin says and I perk up in interrest. A new song?

**Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**I'm counting every second of the day  
I'm dying to be seein' your face  
Wishin' you were at the door  
Can't take another minute more**

**Some way and somehow  
I'm through anticipatin', oh  
Right here and right now, it's true  
Instead of waiting, oh**

**I'm goin' home and I'm comin' to you  
Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Headin' for all that I knew  
Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**Oh woah, you and I  
Oh woah, together again  
Oh woah, you and I  
Chasin' the beat of my heart**

**So you can you hear it, c-can you hear it?  
It's breaking out of me, oh, oh, oh  
Can you hear it, hey, hey can you hear it?  
That's where I wanna be, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh woah, you and I  
Oh woah, together again  
Oh woah, you and I  
Chasin' the beat of my heart**

The song ends and I smile at the lyrics, trying to fight back a 'aww!'

"Well, that's it for today! Thank you!" Austin says and leaves.

I get up and run backstage. When I get there, it's empty. What? He's gone too?

I decide to call him. He picks up at the fourth ring.

"Hey, Alls."

"Don't 'hey, Alls' me. Where are you? And do you know where the others are? You've all disappeared, and I'm stuck here alone! I don't even have a ride!"

"Umm... I'm on my way to the mall. I have to meet up with Aubrey and my mom for... family stuff. Well, gotta go, love you, bye!" He hangs up. Well, that's weird. I'm pretty sure he's hiding something. But what?

I decide to call Aubrey.

"Hey, Ally!" She picks up on the second ring.

"Aubrey where the hell are you?! You and the others just disappeared!"

"Oh, umm... I'm in my room in my grandparents' house. Yup... Just playing on my phone..."

"Really? 'Cause Austin said he was meeting up with you and Mimi at the mall for a family meeting or whatever."

"Damn it..." I hear her mutter. Then, I hear someone talk in the background, but I can't make out what they're saying. Who ever 'they' is/are. "Umm... Gotta go, bye!" She hangs up. This is getting even weirder. If Austin isn't meeting up with Aubrey, what is he doing? And who's that with Aubrey?

I decide to call Trish.

"Hey-" I cut her off.

"Don't you dare greet me innocently." I snap. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"W-What? N-Nothing's going on." She lies. I can hear it in her voice.

"Really? Where are you?"

"Umm... Urgent family meeting."

"Really? We both know your parents always take your phone away when you have family meeting."

"W-What? I didn't say 'meeting'! I said... Uh... 'Eating'!"

"Really? You said 'urgent family eating'?"

"Uh... Yeah! That's what I said. Well, I gotta go. Urgent eating. See ya!" She hangs up.

Alright. Something is definitely going on. They're keeping something away from me. But what?

* * *

**Done! For this chapter.**

**Anyway, PLEASE READ THIS! I need your help! I can't decide what story I'll write next once I'm done with this one (which I'm not sure when I'll finish, but you'll be able to vote until the last chapter, which is when I'll announce which story wins).**

**Those are the story ideas I'll write. I will write all of them, but I need to know in which order I write them. So I'll write the more wanted first, then I'll go on until I reach the least wanted one. Got it? Cool.**

**I'll write down all the story titles with their summary. Just tell me in a review which one you want. There are three Austin & Ally stories, a Sonny With A Chance story, and a Liv & Maddie story.**

**Austin & Ally**

**Coming Back Home: Ally moved to live with her rich mom in New York when she was twelve. Now, four years later, she has to come back to her dad's place in Miami. Can Austin change her back to the simple girl she once was? And can Ally get used to being a 'normal girl'?  
**

**Skater Girl: Ally loves skate-boarding. When she moves to Miami from California, she needs a new skating park to go skate. When she finds one close to her house, she also finds out that the guys there are all sexist jerks, Austin Moon being first. Ally saw a challenge in Austin. And she never refuses a challenge. But can she make her place in this 'guys only' area?**

**Believe Me: Austin never believed in love. And he never will. Well, that's what he thinks. When Ally arrives in town, she makes it her goal to get him to believe in love. Will she achieve it?**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**Not A Fan: What if Sonny wasn't a fan of Chad, when she first met him? What would happen? Would it be hate forever? Or would love find it's way through all the hate?**

**Liv & Maddie**

**My Sister's A Diva: "To say I never expected Liv to come back as a diva would be a lie. I knew it'd happen someday. But I didn't expect her to become what she is now. It's just unbelievable. I can't believe I'm even related to her." -Maddie.**

**What do you think? Which one should I do? Please tell me what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	22. Secret Place

**Hey! Omg guys! I'm almost at 500 reviews! Only five more to go! I got about 95 reviews in only two chapters! AHHHHHHHHH! Okay, fangirling moment over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story. Aubrey was made-up by Cheeko99.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Okay. There are six places they could be: Austin's grandparents' house, Trish's house, the mall, my house, our hill (yes, it's still the same after all those years), or still somewhere around here. If there's more, well I'm not smart enough to think of it. I start by looking around.

Ten minutes later, I've looked everywhere, and I didn't see any of them. I decide to go to the closest place from here; the mall. I go into ever single store. Let me tell you that the mall is BIG! It takes me two hours to go through every store. By now, it's 6:00PM.

As I start walking to Trish's place (please note that I don't have a ride, because my parents and everyone else left me alone and that I don't have my own car, though I have my license), I start thinking of the reason they'd leave me alone. Was there an emergency? No, they wouldn't hide it from me. Are they throwing an after-graduation party? Maybe. Are they playing hide-and-seek? Hmm... Doubt it. Are they just trying to confuse me and they're actually following me around? Knowing them, I wouldn't be surprised.

Lost in my thought, I hadn't even realized I was walking in Trish's driveway. I walk to the front door and knock. A few seconds later, Jayjay opens up.

"Oh, hi Ally."

"Hey, Jayjay. Is Trish home?"

He frowns. "Hmm... No. I didn't see her since I came back with my parents. I thought she was staying with you."

"Hmm... That's weird... Well, thanks anyway. I'll see you around." I tell him, starting to leave.

"Yeah, see ya." He says and I hear the door close. Next stop: my house.

Halfway there, I realize I could just do one thing to see if anyone's home: call home.

I dial my house number and wait. Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

_"Hi, you've reached Lester, Penny, Amelia, and Ally Dawson. Sorry, but we're not-"_

I hang up. Well, they aren't there. The closest place from here between the hill and my third grandparents' house is the house. By now, my legs are starting to hurt. Hey, I just walked for about three hours. Give me a break, people!

When I finally make it to their house, I knock on the door. Violetta answers.

"Oh, Ally dear! Hi! Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, do you know where's Austin? I've been looking for him for three hours, now."

"Umm... No, sorry. Maybe try one of your friends' place."

"I already went to Trish's, and I'm pretty sure they didn't go to Cassidy's."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Do you want to come inside? You seem a bit tired."

"No, thanks. I need to find them." I tell her and start walking again. If they're not at the hill, I'm going back home. I'm too tired, Austin will just have to call me.

No one's P.O.V.

As Ally walks away, Violetta lets a smirk appear on her lips. She closes the door and walks over the phone, before dialing Mimi's number.

"Hey, mom." Mimi picks up on the third ring.

"Mimi, dear, Ally just left. She said she's been looking for you for three hours. I'm pretty sure she's going to the hill, now."

"Alright. Thanks, mom. I'll let the kids know."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah. Bye." Mimi hangs up and claps her hands, getting the five teenagers' attention. "Ally's coming! Finish setting up quickly and we'll leave Austin alone. Hurry up!"

Everyone start working faster and ten minutes later, everything is in place.

"Alright, we're done. Come on, let's go." Mimi hurries Trish, Aubrey, Trish, Cassidy, and Dez in her car, leaving Ausin alone on the hill. Well, alone with a blanket, a picnic basket, a few lights in the trees and on the ground, and the treehouse Robert and Lester built when he and Ally were younger. Austin climbs the ladder and gets in the tree house, leaning over the railing of the balcony (it's a pretty cool treehouse). Soon enough, a small figure appears.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Austin? Are you here?" I hear. I recognize the voice as Ally's. "Austin?" She calls again.

"I knew you'd come here." I tell her and she looks up. We make eye contact and she smiles. I can't help but smile back. It's incredible how even after all those years, I still get butterflies by only seeing her smile or hearing her voice. My heart skips a beat everytime I hear her name. Call me cliche, or anything you want, I don't care. 'Cause this is how she makes me feel.

She climbs the ladder and joins me on the balcony. I pull her in a long hug that I don't want to pull away from.

"I missed you." She whispers against my chest.

"I missed you too." I whisper back in her hair.

She pulls away but I pull her back so that her back is against my chest and my arms are over her shoulders. She takes my hands in hers and we stay there, looking at the city lights. By now, the sun's about to set, and the view's amazing.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She tells me, her voice above a whisper, as she leans her head on my chest.

"Me too. It'd be so much easier. No fame, no paparrazzis, no crazy fans... Just you and me."

She nods. "Just you and me." She repeats.

"It's be perfect."

"Yeah, it would." We stay silent for a bit. There are times like this where no words are needed when we are together. Just the other's presence is enough. "So, tell me... Why did you make me walk three whole hours just to find you?" She breaks the silence.

I shrug. "I thought you'd think about me being here faster than that." I joke.

"Gee, thanks." She says sarcastically and I chuckle. "But seriously, why did you do all this? I mean, I would've been fine with a dinner in my room." She says, referring to our dates from before I was famous. I would sneek in her room by the window and we'd just eat on the floor. We managed to do four dates like that before her parents caught us. But we'd be doing it anyway. Her parents were fine with it, as long as we 'didn't have too much fun', as Lester would always say.

"I know, but I like surprising you. I haven't seen you for a month, now. I want to spend some time with you without your mom listening on the other side of the door." Yup, we caught Penny listening over the door a couple of times. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't be surprised to see her hiding behind a tree.

"I guess... So, you and the others left me alone and made me look for you for three hours, only so that you could surprise me?"

"Yeah...?" I say, although it comes out more like a question.

She giggles and turns around to face me. "Relax. I like it. Though, you could've left me a clue. Maybe it would've took me a bit less time to find you."

"But I wouldn't have gotten as much time to get everything ready." I point out.

"Good point." She nods.

"Anyway, come on." I take her hand and lead her to our 'chilling area', where our moms had made a couch out of wood and placed cushions and pillows on it to make it more comfortable. There's a mattress in the corner too. We'd always come here to hang out, before I moved. Now, you may think it's a bit weird since anyone could come here, but I just found out three weeks ago that this hill is actually mine. Shocking, right? Yup, this is my heritage from my mom's grandfather. That's why my mom had let us come here so often, when we were younger. She knew it was mine.

"Hey, Austin?" Ally asks me once we're settled down on the mattress.

"What's up?" I ask her, wrapping my arm around her shouder, pulling her closer.

"I saw a 'private area' sign on my way here that wasn't there, before. Do you think it's still alright to come here?"

"Yeah. My mom told me three weeks ago that this is actually mine from my great grandfather. Cool, right?"

"Cool? It's awesome!" She smiles.

"Yeah. Finally somewhere where paparrazzis don't have the right to follow me. We'll get sometime alone."

"Yeah. Finally. No need to worry about anything." She says and kisses my cheek.

I pout. "You missed. Come on, it's been a month and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?"

She rolls her eyes and wraps her arm around my neck, pulling my down, before brushing her lips against mine.

"Come on, you're teasing me." I whine.

She giggles against my lips. "So? I like teasing you."

"Is that so?" I ask her, pulling away. Just a bit, so that our faces are only, like, a centimeter appart. She nods. "Well, two can play at this game, miss Dawson."

At this, her face falls a bit in fear. "W-What do you mean, Austin?"

"Oh, you know..." I kiss her forehead. "Just maybe..." I kiss her temple. "I like teasing you too..." I kiss her nose. "And it'd be..." I kiss her cheek. "A good revenge..." I kiss right beside her ear.

"Austin..."

"And also..." I kiss her neck. "I'd like to see..." I kiss the corner of her mouth. "Your reaction."

"You're killing me." She says before crashing her lips against mine. I kiss back and smirk against her lips, knowing I won. What exactly? No need to know that. We just both know that I won. She tries to pull me even closer to her and she bites my bottom lip. I can't help but moan.

"Ally..."

She slows the kiss down and we both pull away, gasping for air. "That's your punishment for teasing me."

"You should punish me more often." I tell her, still gasping for air.

She rolls her eyes. "Very funny." She says sarcastically.

"I'm not joking."

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Do we have anything to eat?"

I nod. "Sandwiches with juice boxes and strawberries."

She smiles. "You remember?"

"Of course!" I give her a 'Are you kidding me?' look. "It's our usual 'sneek out date' menu. Just like old times."

"True. Though I'm not really sure it's a sneek out date, considering everyone knew about this except me."

"Not everyone. The president didn't know. Neither did the paparrazzis, Jimmy, Kira, and pretty much everyone else."

"Thank you, captain obvious. I was talking about in our families."

"Oh... Well, it doesn't matter." I tell her and sit back next to her on the mattress with the picnic basket.

"Any reason for all this?" She asks me.

"I told you. I wanted to spend time with you." _LIAR!_ My mind yells at me.

"Nothing else?"

_Yes. _"No."

"Alright. Though remember I can read you like a book. I know you're still hiding something."

How does she do that?! "Uh huh." I nod nervously.

* * *

Two hours later, it's nine. It's dark outside. The only lights we have are the ones in the trees and the one in the tree house. We're both lying on the hill (we got out of the tree house about fifteen minutes ago and came down here), looking at the stars.

"What's on your mind?" I ask Ally, breaking the silence.

"Nothing. Just how good I feel when I'm with you." She responds. "What about you? What's on your mind?"

"You, of course. You're always on my mind."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss her forehead and we once again fall into a peaceful silence.

"You're still nervous." She notices.

"How do you know?"

"You're tense. Come on, Austin. You can talk to me."

I take a deep breath and sit up. She does the same. "Alright. Well, I've been thinking about our interview with Rebecca for a while, now."

"And...?"

"And... The wedding thing was always popping back on my mind."

"Austin, I-" I cut her off.

"Let me finish. I know we're too young for that. I wouldn't want to rush things either. But... Nothing keeps us from promising."

"What? Austin, you're confusing me!"

I sigh and take the small box out of my pocket. "Ally, will you wear this promise ring, promising that someday, when the time is right, we'll get married?" I open the box, revealing a diamond ring with the words _'Better Together -Auslly -xox- Love, Austin'_ graved on it. "You're my everything, and I'd never see myself without you. I need to know that you'll always be mine and that I'll always be yours."

"Austin, I-I'm speechless..."

"A yes or no will do the job. Hopefully a yes."

"Yes! Yes, of course! I love you so much." She says and hugs me tightly. I grin widely and hug back. I pull away and slip the ring on her finger, before pulling her in a kiss. She slowly pulls away and hugs me again.

"I love you, Alls."

"I love you too. More than anything."

* * *

**Done! Okay, I know a lot of you expected a proposal, but I need to remind you that they're only seventeen. So I thought about the promise ring.**

**Now, I need your opinion. Do you think I should end it here? I like the ending, but I'm really not sure if this should be the last chapter. So, I'll give you guys until monday to vote if you want a new chapter or if this story should end here. If it does, I'll write an epilogue. If not, there will be a few more chapters. I don't think I'll write more than 30 chapters for this story, but you never know. So tell me what you think! And don't forget to vote for what story you want me to write next!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	23. Ring Confusion

**Hey! So... Most of you wanted me to continue this story, so I will! I know a lot of you want a sequel, but I won't be doing one, because I don't think this story is worth having a sequel. I have no idea what I'd do in it. Plus, I have plenty of ideas for new stories, and a sequel would just hold them back. Don't get me wrong, this story is my favorite to write, because you guys love it so much, but I just don't think I'll write a sequel. I hope you understand, but let's just enjoy this story for the time I'm still writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I think we got the point that I don't own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story, by now.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A week later...

**ALLY'S P.O.V.**

"Ally! Ally! Ally!"

I groan and roll over. "Leave me alone."

"Ally, wake up!"

"I said leave me alone!"

"ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON, IF YOU'RE NOT UP IN FIVE SECONDS, I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

I groan and sit up, only to find Trish standing next to my bed. "What time is it?"

"9:30. But that's not the point. Look at this." She says and gives me a magazine. I rub my eyes, still blinded by the brightness of the day. When I can finally see correctly, my eyes grow wide at the front page of Cheetah Beat.

_'Ally Dawson and Austin Moon engaged? Read more on page 23.'_

"WHAT?!" I exclaim. "This isn't good..."

"Tell me about it. Read the article."

I quickly find page 23 and start reading the article. Right beside the title, a picture of Austin and I at the beach last week was shown, with an arrow pointing my finger, most importantly my ring.

_'IS AUSLLY ENGAGED?_

_The famous couple Auslly, forming Austin Moon and his girlfriend Ally Dawson, were seen on Miami Beach, last week. But what caught our attention was the ring on Ally's finger, most likely an engagement ring._

_The couple's interview on Teen News Channel Miami only adds to our suspicions. Moon had openly revealed that the idea of proposing to his girlfriend was on his mind. Did he decide to make his move? Both had gone right to the point by admitting that they were both confident about lasting 'till the end. The videos of their families and friends shown the same day also prove that all of them are expecting the wedding in the couple's life, maybe even looking forward to it, because who knows when the proposal happenned?_

_The popstar had also been seen often in Miami in the last few months. He had also attended a special performance at Ally's graduation. A lot of people think that if Austin wasn't with Ally, he woudn't have been to Miami so much. Are they right?_

_We also know that the couple didn't only have good times. Fights and split ups happenned quite a lot in the last few months, apparently due to Austin's fame._

_A lot of people are wondering what's going on with Auslly. We are too. We'll keep you updated as soon as we get a bit of what happenned._

_Written by: Megan Simms'_

I groan. "Ugh, not again! Why are they always coming into our stuff?!"

"You're not going to break-up with him again, are you?" Trish asks me worriedly.

"No, of course not. It's not his fault, and either way, it'd just be hurting both of us. No, I need to work this out like the responsible girl I am."

"Shouldn't you talk to Austin first? I don't think he'd like you going on an interview without him. Plus, you're not really famous."

"Hey, I'm in the most famous couple, right now. I think I'm pretty famous. Not for the right reason, but still!"

"I know, but I still think you should tell Austin."

I sigh, annoyed. "Fine." I grab my phone and dial Austin's number.

"Hey, Alls! What's up?" He answers.

"You didn't see the article in Cheetah Beat, did you?" I guess.

"No... Wait, I'll go check it out on my lap top."

"Alright." I wait a few minutes, before I hear his voice again.

"Shit." I hear him mumble.

"Uh huh." I agree.

"What do we do? Do you want me to schedule an interview or something to clear things up?"

"Actually, I was thinking... I could do it. I can schedule an interview with Rebecca on TNC Miami."

"Are you sure? People could think it's weird that you're doing interviews without me."

I shrug, even though I know he can't see me. "You have so much to do with your tour, I don't want you to stress over this. I'll handle it."

He sighs. "Alright. But promise me you'll call me if anything goes wrong with the paparrazzis. My security guard offer is still standing."

"Yes, dad." I reply sarcastically.

"Ally, I'm serious. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you."

"Still. You have enough to worry about, right now. Promise you won't worry too much about me."

"I'll try."

"Promise it!"

"Alright, alright! I promise. But can I still think about you?"

"Duh. Just not too much."

He chuckles. "That's impossible." I roll my eyes. "I gotta go. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll text you after talking to Rebecca."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

Trish rolls her eyes beside me and starts mocking us. "Oh, I love you! I can't bear being without you! Oh, I love you soooo much!" She says dramatically in a high pitched voice, giggling at her own joke. I roll my eyes and stick my tounge at her. She just giggles more.

"Who's that, Alls?" Austin asks me, probably hearing Trish's loud giggles.

"Only Trish mocking us."

"Oh, alright. Well, bye, I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I hang up. "Really mature, Trish." I tell her sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you two are always all lovey dovey. Don't get me wrong, you two are perfect for each other, but where's the fun if I can't tease you every now and then?"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, I gotta go call Rebecca."

"Do you have her number?"

"Yeah, we chatted on MeMeMe, a few weeks ago, and we exchanged numbers then."

"Oh, alright then. Go ahead, I'll wait."

I nod and dial Rebecca's number.

"Hello?" She picks up on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Rebecca!"

"Oh, hi Ally! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm great!"

"That's good... Listen, I was wondering if you could get me an interview with you? You're pretty much the ony interviewer I trust, plus you're my friend."

"Is this about the wedding rumours? I heard about it on my way to the studio, this morning."

"Yeah. So, can you?"

"Sure!"

"Great! When?"

"Uh... Can you wait a second?"

"Sure, go ahead."

I wait a few minutes, before she starts talking again. "Alright. I have tomorrow morning at ten o'clock."

"Perfect! Thanks, Rebecca!"

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"See you there." I hang up.

"So?" Trish asks me.

"Tomorrow morning, ten o'clock." I tell her.

"Good, you'll get to clean up this mess. I can't believe Austin was actually cool with it."

"Well, he wasn't at first, but I convinced him to let me do it."

She nods. "As usual."

I roll my eyes and go back to my phone to text Austin, like I promised I would.

To: Awesome Aus 3  
At: 9:48  
Text: Hey, I just talked 2 Rebecca; interview 2morrow at 10

From: Awesome Aus 3  
At: 9:52  
Text: Perfect :) Ill b watching. Good luck, I love you 3

* * *

The next day...

As I face the building where TNC Miami is shoot, I'm not sure if I want to do this alone anymore. What if I panick? What if I still have stage fright and that I was just lucky last time because Austin was with me?

I sigh. I can't believe I have to do this. It's so embarrassing. But it's the only way I'll be able to do this interview. I have to hear Austin's voice.

I pull out my phone and dial Austin's number. I pace back and forth as I let the phone ring.

"Hey, this is Austin. I'm not here at the moment, lea-" I hang up and sigh. Voicemail. Out of all the times, he chooses right now to not answer his phone.

I take a deep breath and walk through the giant doors of Mckenzie Studio. **(A/N: I have no idea if that's a real studio, but if it is, then I don't own it)** Soon enough, I find the TNC Miami studio. Just as I'm about to walk through the doors, they open themselves, revealing...

"Brooke?" I ask in surprise. She looks up. Definitely Brooke. What is she doing here?

"Ally! Hi... Uh..." She stutters in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" We both ask at the same time.

"Uh... You can go first." She tells me. Wow, I've never seen Brooke so... shy!

"Well, I have an interview to do. What about you?"

"I'm here to support my cousin."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Rebecca Loyd."

"WHAT?! She's your cousin?"

"Yup." She nods.

"Wow... Wait, if you're here, does that mean Kira is here too?"

"No. We sort of split after graduation. I don't think I'll ever talk to her again."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I lie. See, Kira only started attending our school in 8th grade, while Brooke and I have been attending the same school since kindergarten. She was actually nice until she met Kira. She got influenced by Kira and now she's a bitch.

"Don't be." She shoots me a small smile. "She was only making me feel guilty by bullying people. I didn't want to, but Kira was the only friend I had. I didn't really have a choice."

"There's always other people who will accept you. If they don't, they're not worth it."

She smiles. "Thanks, Ally. I'm really sorry for everything."

"It's fine. I survived, didn't I?" I joke.

"I guess... Well, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure. See ya."

"Bye." She says and leaves.

Just as I'm about to open the door, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer, no bothering looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Austin here for advice 101, I heard you have a problem?"

I roll my eyes and giggle. "Yeah, I need to hear my boyfriend's voice to give me courage, but he won't pick up his phone." I play along.

"Oh, that's too bad. I can talk to you, if you want."

I bite my lip to keep me from smiling like an idiot in the middle of an empty hallway.

"That'd be great."

I hear him chuckle. "Hey, Alls."

"Hi. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was in the middle of a photo shoot. Sorry."

"Oops, sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. I found out this morning, that's why I didn't tell you."

"Oh, alright."

He sighs. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous... Scared..." I trail off.

"Don't be. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks. Promise you won't be mad if I mess up?"

"Never. I love you too much for that."

"You didn't promise."

I can almost feel him roll his eyes. "I promise."

"Good."

"Now, go on set, 'cause I'm pretty sure you're standing infront of the doors, right now."

I chuckle. "You know me too well." I say and shakily open the door, before walking inside.

"I know. Now, don't forget to breathe. That's really important."

I nod. "Got it."

"When you're getting interviewed, just pretend you're making small talk with Rebecca. But don't say anything that could bring us trouble. The camera's still there."

"Okay."

"Now, the only thing I can do is wish you good luck. I know you'll do great. You always do."

I smile. "Thanks, Austin. Well, I better go."

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye, Alls."

"Bye, Aus." I hang up.

"Ally Dawson?" A women comes up to me.

I nod. "That's me."

"Come with me, we have to get your mic on." She tells me. I nod and follow her.

* * *

"Alright! Our next guest, you know her as Austin Moon's girlfriend, but she's also a really awesome girl, please help me welcome... Ally Dawson!" Rebecca announces me and I take that as my cue to walk on stage. I shakily wave to the (thankfully) cheering audience and go take a seat infront of Rebecca. I really hope this goes well.

"Hey, Rebecca!" I greet her, smiling.

"Hey! It's good to see you again!" She smiles back.

"You too!"

"Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm great! Never been better." Actually, I've been better... When I wasn't doing an interview on my own on live television! "What about you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking! So, I have to ask the question everyone's been waiting to know the answer to... Are you engaged to Austin?"

I shake my head, smiling. "No."

The audience start 'aww'ing sadly.

"Then, what's with the ring?" She asks me.

"It's a promise ring. We both know we're too younger and we both want to wait, so in the meantime, it's a promise that we'll always stay together, no matter what. With Austin's career, it's not that easy to stay a strong couple, and... we may have a few bumps on the road, but it's worth the ride."

She nods. "I get it. When did he give you the ring?"

"Last week."

"Alright. Now, I want to talk about you."

"Me?" I frown in confusion. Why talking about me? I'm not famous!

"Yes, you. I know you write songs, but do you sing?"

"Umm... Yeah, but... I'm not really good."

"Oh, come on! I bet you're great! Can you sing something for us?"

"I-I-I don't know..."

"Come on, we want to hear your voice, right guys?" She asks the audience, who cheers in response.

"A-Alright... Umm...  
I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus..." I awkwardly clear my throat and look down. "See? I-I told you I wasn't that good."

"Are you kidding?! That was amazing!" She exclaims as the audience cheer.

I look up. "S-Seriously?"

"Yeah! I didn't think you were _that_ good!"

"Thanks."

"Well, it's all the time we have. Thanks for coming!"

"It was my pleasure! Bye!" I quickly hug Rebecca, wave to the audience, and leave.

Maybe, just maybe, I'm better than I thought I was.

* * *

**Done! Well, that's it for today!**

**Keep reviewing, guys! It really means a lot for me.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	24. Starr Records

**Hey! This chapter is really short, but better than nothing, right? Right.**

**Okay, so a lot of you wanted me to stick with Austin & Ally stories, and I decided I would. I didn't get a lot of votes for the other stories I told you about, so I decided to only write Austin & Ally for now.**

**So, since the votes stopped, I counted the votes you gave me and guess what?! Skater Girl won! So, my next story will be Skater Girl. I already started writing it, and let me tell you I'm really excited for it! I really hope you guys like it too.**

**Anyway, that's it for my babbling of the day!**

**Oh! One more thing! I just reached 60 000 views! Thank you guys SO much! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Two weeks later...

**ALLY'S P.O.V.**

I look at the two letters placed infront of me. Which one do I open first? Those letters are playing an important part of my future!

Okay, you guys are probably lost, right now. See, I went to get the mail this morning, to find out I received both of my responses for my applications to Miami University and MUNY. If you didn't know, I'M FREAKING OUT! What if I didn't get accepted to any of them? What if I got accepted to both? How will I choose? I've always been worried about my future, and now my whole future is in my hands! I'm so scared!

"Did you open them yet?" Mom asks me as she gets in mine and Amelia's room.

"No. I'm so scared, mom... I'm too nervous to open them." I sigh and hide my face in my hands.

She sits down infront of me. "I know the feeling. I was exactly like you when I got my response from the university I had applied to. But I opened it anyway, and I got accepted."

"Of course you did. You're good at everything you do."

"Not always. Everyone has their fears and difficulties, you know. I'm not any different."

"It just seems like everyone know what they want to do in life, and I'm still here, not knowing what I want to do next."

"You know, most of people are like that. You just don't realize it, 'cause just like you, people hide their feelings to appear strong in the other's eyes, even though they might be crumbling inside. Some people may not notice how you feel, but I do. 'Cause as your mother, I know you more than I know myself."

"Mom, when I told you I didn't know what to do with these letters, I wasn't asking for a whole speech." I joke.

"Alright. Want an advice? I'll give you one. Open these letters. Don't be scared. No matter what the results are, just know that I'll always be proud of you." She says and gets up.

"Thanks, mom."

She smiles in response and leaves. I sigh and look back at the letters. Just as I'm about to open the one from Miami University, my phone rings. I put the letter back down and pick up my phone. Unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I talk to Ally Dawson, please?"

"You're talking to her right now. And who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Jimmy Starr, from Starr Records. I saw you sing at Teen News Channel Miami. I'm in Miami until next week, and I'd like to meet with you."

"A-Alright. Umm... When?" WHAT'S GOING ON?!

"How about tomorrow afternoon at three?"

"Alright. I'll see you there, Mr. Starr."

"See you tomorrow." He hangs up. I slowly pull my phone away from my ear, still in shock. Did Jimmy Starr just called to say he wanted to meet with me?! And for what, exactly? Ugh, I'm so confused, right now.

I sigh and place the letters on my bedside table before getting out of my room. I need to forget about this. I'll just open them later.

* * *

The next day...

Okay, big buildings are definitely not my thing. I honestly have no idea how some people can just walk trough Starr Records like it's normal. It's so freakin' AWESOME! And big. Yup, definitely big.

I take a deep breath and walk inside.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm here for a meeting with Jimmy Starr." I tell the receptionnist.

"Oh! Yes, Miss Dawson. Mr. Starr is waiting for you in his office. You go right down the hall, the 5th door to the right."

I nod and thank her before making my way to Jimmy's office. I knock on the door and open it after I hear a loud 'come in!'.

"Oh, Ally. It's good to see you again. Take a seat." Jimmy says as I get in.

I do as he asks and smile at him. "It's good to see you too."

"Alright, I'm guessing you're wondering why I asked to meet with you, am I right?"

"Yeah. But if you asked me to guess, I'd say it has something to do with Austin?"

He smiles. "Only a part of it. I asked to meet with you because I heard you sing at Teen News Channel Miami, like I told you yesterday. I liked what I heard, and it seems like a lot of people liked it too. I'll get straight to the point: I want to offer you a record deal."

I swear my jaw just hit the floor. "Y-You're kidding! I-I can't believe it!"

"Well, believe it."

I freeze. "What about Kira?"

He frowns. "What about her?"

"Well, you know that Kira and I never got along. I don't think she'd like me being signed at her dad's label."

"Don't worry about it. It's not Kira who decides who I sign and who I don't sign. If she ever bothers you, I'll handle it."

I frown. "But I also have two responses from universities I applied to that I didn't open. If I got accepted, I don't know what I'll choose."

"That's too bad. But Ally, you need to know that your future is in your own hands. You decide what you want to do with your life. Now, you need to know what you want. A record deal, which also comes with being Austin Moon's opening act for the rest of his tour, or go to university."

Wait, did he just say I'd be Austin's opening act? I'm about to change my mind, when Austin's voice starts ringing inside my head.

_Don't let me affect your decision._

I sigh. "Can I think about it?"

"Two days. That's all the time I'm giving you."

I nod and stand up. "Alright. Thank you."

"No problem. I hope I'll get to see you again." He stands up and shakes my hand.

"I'll come back to you. Bye." I say and leave.

* * *

When I get home, I go straight to my room. I sit on my bed and place the two letters infront of me. Two letters that could change my life.

I pick the first one. It's from Miami University.

_Dear Allyson Dawson,_

_We are glad to announce you that you are accepted to-_

I stop reading. I got accepted. Oh my god.

I shakily open the second one. The letter from MUNY.

_Dear Allyson Marie Dawson,_

_We are more than happy to inform you that you've been accepted for-_

Once again, I stop reading. And breathing. I eye the two letters, then think about the record deal.

I sigh loudly. What will I do?

* * *

**HAHA! You guys must want to kill me, right now. Hehe, sorry! :/**

**Cliffhanger! AHHH! Don't worry, I know how you feel, I hate those too.**

**I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as possible.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	25. Ally's Choice

**Hey! Omg I'm SO sorry for not updating! I was at my dad's and the wifi sucks! On the bright side, it gave me time to write even more for this chapter, so this is one of the long chapters. I hope this makes up for the long wait.**

**By the way, I'm really sorry for all the time skips, I just don't have anything to write in-between.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story. Aubrey was created by Cheeko99.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**ALLY'S P.O.V.**

Alright. If I go to Miami University, I'll be close to my family, and still go to university. If I go to MUNY, it'll be a dream come true for me. If I accept the record deal, I won't be able to go to university, but I'd get to achieve another dream of mine: make it in the music business. Whatever I choose, I'll have to let go of something else. But if the record deal doesn't work out, like I fail at being famous... I'll probably never have another chance at neither of the schools. Ugh, my life is so complicated.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing. It's Austin's ringtone.

"Hey, Aus." I pick up.

"Hey, Alls. How was the meeting with Jimmy?" He asks me.

"It was good... But I'm really torn, right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Jimmy offered me a record deal, and I got accepted both to Miami University and MUNY. I have no idea what to do."

"Wow, that's a though decision. I wish I was with you. Maybe I could be more helpful than on the phone."

"I wish you were here too."

"I guess the only advice I could give you is to follow your heart. Forget about your head. What do you want the most?"

"Is being with you in the choices?"

"I wish I could be with you too. But seriously, what do you want the most?"

I sigh. "I don't know! I'm so lost, right now!" I exclaim and bite my lip to keep me from crying.

"Ally, please don't cry." He tells me softly. "I love you, and I'll support whatever decision you take."

"I love you too. I'll call you later. I still have to think."

"Alright. Just remember that even though I'm really far away, I'm still in your heart, and only a phone call away. If you need anything, just give me a call."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I hang up, just as Amelia comes in. She sits on her bed and looks at me.

"Why are you sad?" She asks me.

I wipe some tears away. "I'm not sad. I'm just... really confused, right now."

"Why?"

"Because I have a choice to make and I don't know what to decide."

"Why? It's easy. Just do what you want. You don't need to think about it."

"What? It's the opposite. I _need_ to think about it. This is the decision that holds my whole future!"

"If you want something, you know it. I'm sure there's something you want more than the others. You just don't know it 'cause you're thinking too much about the other stuff. If you stop thinking too much about it, and if this decision wasn't so important, what would you choose?"

"The record deal, of course."

"Then take it. If that's what'd make you happy, why would you choose something else?"

I frown and look over at the eight years old girl sitting next to me, starting to doubt about her only being eight. "When did you get so smart?"

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V.**

I can't help but being worried about Ally. Of course, I wish she'd take the record deal, but I know why she's struggling with her decision. MUNY is her dream school, so being the supportive boyfriend I am, I've always been encouraging her to apply to it. But then there's Miami University, which is closer to her family.

But if she takes the record deal, will people think she's using my fame to become famous? Will paparrazzis expose her as a cheater in some way? Ugh, this is getting _way_ too complicated!

"Hey, Austin! What are you thinking about?" Aubrey asks me as she gets on her bed.

"Ally."

She rolls her eyes. "As always."

Now, it's my turn to roll my eyes. "I just talked to her. She got accepted to both schools she had applied too."

"That's great!"

"I'm not done. She also got offered a record deal at Starr Records. Now, she has to choose between her dream school, a university close to her family, and a record deal."

"Oh. That's though." I nod. "And let me guess, you'd want her to take the record deal, but you don't want to influence her decision?"

"How do you know?"

She scoffs. "You're my brother. No, my best friend. I've known you since I was born. I know every single thing about you. Of course I know what you think about this."

I sigh. "I guess you're right. But what should I do?"

"Austin, I hate to tell you this, but... you can't do anything. It's her choice."

"But I want to help her."

"The only thing you can do is be there for her."

"I'm not there. She's at the other side of the world."

"Hello?! Ever heard of videochat and phone calls?" She asks me in a 'duh' tone.

I let out a low chuckle. "Thanks, Aubs."

* * *

Two days later...

**ALLY'S P.O.V.**

Today's the day. I'm meeting with Jimmy Starr for the second time this week.

I knock on the door, and this time, Jimmy opens the door.

"Hi, Ally. I'm glad you could come." He says, letting me inside. He sits on his seat and I do the same. Well, infront of him. I didn't sit on his seat. That'd be awkward. Just like this conversation, which I'm having with myself... "Ally, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay... So, did you decide?"

I nod. "I did."

"So...? Is it a yes or no?"

"It's a yes." I smile at him.

He smiles back and shakes my hand. "Welcome to Starr Records."

* * *

The next day...

**Still Ally's P.O.V.**

This week will be the most busy week of my entire life. I have 24 hours to record one of my songs. When it's done, I'll do a radio interview on FM 109, and then we'll release the song. Two days after the release, I'll surprise Austin (who doesn't know that the deal came with me being his opening act for the rest of his tour), and I'll be his opening act.

This was all planned by Jimmy. Wish me good luck.

"Hello, Ally. Ready for your first day in the studio?" Jimmy asks as I get to Starr Records. This time, he was waiting for me in the main hall.

I nod. "Yeah. I've never been more ready."

He smiles. "Let's do this, then." I follow him until we reach a big door. "This is the studio. Come with me." He opens the door and let me in. I look around. This studio is just like the ones we see in movies! It's awesome! "Alright. Ally, this is Mark. He's the music producer."

I smile at the man. "Hi."

"I'll leave you two alone. I have a plane to catch." Jimmy says and walks out.

"Alright, Ally. Welcome to Starr Records." He smiles at me.

"Thanks."

"Now, go in the recording booth and put the earphones on." I nod and do as he says. "The bands came earlier today to record the music you sent us. Wanna hear it?" I nod. "Here you go." The music starts playing in my earphones. This is so cool! Now I know why Austin likes the days in the studio so much!

"Wow, this is amazing!" I exclaim when the music stops playing.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Cool. Now, I'll play the music again, but sing with it."

I nod. "Got it."

* * *

Two days later...

**Still Ally's P.O.V.**

"And we're back on FM 109! I'm Miami Mack, and I'm here with Ally Dawson, who's releasing her first single today! Hey, Ally. How are you?"

"I'm great! So excited about all this." I answer.

"Glad to hear it. So can you tell us a bit about your song?"

"Well, it's called You Don't See Me. There was a part of my life, before Austin came in, where I was really shy and only had two friends. I was pretty much invisible. That's what the song is about."

"So, you went from invisible to famous. How does that feel?"

"Pretty weird, actually. I mean, back then, I was shy, insecure, and I had stage fright. I would've never imagined becoming what I am today. It's amazing."

"As you may know, some people think you used Austin's fame to become famous. What do you think about that?"

"Honestly? I think it's ridiculous. I've known Austin since fifth grade, and I've been by his side through everthing. No one has ever been more supportive of his choices in life than I was. He's not only my boyfriend, but my best friend too. And I only got over my stage fright a few months ago. Getting attention was my worst nighmare, before that. So, to make it clear, I'd never use Austin or anyone else for that matter for anything."

"Well, here you go, folks. Auslly's true and apparently here to stay. Now, it's time to hear Ally Dawson's first single! Enjoy!"

The music starts playing and I grin widely. I'M ON THE RADIO! AHHHH!

I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus

I'm the sun in your eyes  
Yet, you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
But you don't see me  
I'm a total surprise  
And you don't see me  
I'm so agonized  
That you don't see me  
You don't see me

The song ends and Miami Mack (he confessed to me earlier that his real name was actually Steve) starts cheering.

"Wow! That's great! Your voice is amazing, and the song is awesome. Ally Dawson, you are a true talent." He concludes, pointing to me.

"Thanks!" I beam.** (A/N: Rings a bell?)**

"Alright, well that's it for today. Ally's song You Don't See Me is now available on MyTune! Go buy it!"

"And... We're out." A guy that I don't know his job says. Miami-Mack-Who's-Name-Is-Now-Known-As-Steve stands up and I take the clue to do the same. We shake hands, say goodbye, and I'm out. I get in my dad's car and drive home.

When I open the door, I'm immediately greeted by an excited looking Amelia.

"Ally! I just heard you on the radio! You were on the radio! I swear, I'm not lying!" She says, jumping excitedly.

I chuckle. "I know. I just came back from doing it."

"It's awesome! It means that you're famous! Are you going to sing on a stage like Austin?!"

I nod. "Yup. Cool, right?"

She nods eagerly. "So cool!"

"Ally, you were great!" My mom says as she comes in the living room.

"Thanks, mom. You listenned to it too?"

"Of course! And your song is amazing. I'm so proud of you!" She pulls me into a tight hug.

"Mom... Can't... Breathe." I manage to choke out.

"Oops. Sorry, Honey." She pulls away.

"It's fine. Where's dad?"

"He's at work he should come back in about ten minutes."

I nod as there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say and go open the door, only to see Aubrey standing on the porch.

"Hi, Ally! Are you ready?" She asks me.

"Ready for what?" I ask in confusion.

"To leave." She says in a 'duh' tone. "You're opening for Austin's concert, tomorrow, remember? Plus, you have an interview to do tomorrow morning."

"WHAT?! Jimmy told me I was leaving two days after the release of my song!"

"What? No, you're coming today." She says. "Wait, so you're not ready?"

I shake my head, starting to panick. "No, I thought I had two more days!"

"Well, come on! I'll help you pack." She says and grabs my wrist, dragging me to my room.

Five suitcases and an hour later, we're done packing. Aubrey helps me get my stuff in her car and I go back to say goodbye to my family.

"Well, this is it." I say as I join them infront of the house.

"I can't believe my baby's leaving for four months." My mom says, wiping a few tears away. "You'll even be away for your birthday."

"Mom, I promise I'll call often." I tell her.

"You better." She smiles and pulls me in a hug. When we pull away, I look at my dad. He stays silent, looking at the ground.

I sigh. "It's only four months, dad."

"I know, but... It's the first time you leave us for so long." He says, finally looking up.

"Dad, I won't live with you forever, you know."

"I know. This is why I'm upset. I'm pretty sure that a few months after the tour, you'll go live with Austin."

"But no matter what, I'll always be your little girl."

"I know. But I hate watching you grow up. I feel like I'm losing you to Austin."

"Dad, you'll never lose me. I love Austin with my life, but you'll always be my favorite. You've been my role model since I was a little girl. Austin may be my boyfriend, but you're my dad. And a dad is way more important than a boyfriend. I love you both so much. I can't bear thinking of a life without Austin, but I wouldn't have a life at all, if it wasn't for you."

He smiles and hugs me tightly. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, dad." I tell him. We stay like this for a bit before pulling away. I turn to Amelia and bend down to her level.

"Why are you leaving?" She asks me, tears in her eyes.

"Remember when you asked me if I was going to sing on a stage, earlier?" I ask her. She nods. "Well, that's why I'm leaving."

"To be famous?" I nod. "But you're already famous here! You don't need to go!"

"Amelia, I'm going to live my dream. I've always wanted to do this, and now I can. Trust me, it breaks my heart to leave you, but I need to. Please understand. This is really important for me."

She nods sadly. "Promise you'll call?"

I nod. "I promise."

"And that you won't forget about me?"

"Never."

"I'll miss you." She says, hugging me as tight as she can. I can hear her sobbing quietly in my shoulder, which breaks my heart.

"I'll miss you too."

"Ally, it's time to go!" Aubrey calls from her car.

I sigh and look at my family.

"It's time for you to live your dream." My mom tells me.

"I'll see you guys in four months." I hug them one more time and slowly get into Aubrey's car.

With one last wave, we start our way to Chicago. Away from my family. But closer to the love of my life. I sigh and look through the window.

Austin, here I come.

* * *

**Done! There you go! I know, sad ending :( But it'll get better in the next chapter.**

**So... This story is almost over, guys :( Only a few chapters left. I'm pretty sure next chapter will be the last one, then I'll write an epilogue and it'll be over. But trust me, this isn't the last time you hear of me. I'm already done with the first chapter of my next story, so it'll be posted right after the epilogue for this story is posted.**

**Please review, I need 8 more to get to 600 (AHHHH! Thanks you so much for all the reviews! :D)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	26. My Boyfriend's My Superstar

**Hey! Last chapter, guys :(**

**But hey, there's still the epilogue!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, even if it was just once. This story reached 600 reviews, and I owe it all to you. You guys are awesome. I know I keep saying this, but it's true. Thanks, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story. Aubrey was made-up by Cheeko99.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**ALLY'S P.O.V.**

"Ally, we're here." I hear as I feel someone shaking me.

"What...?" I mumble as I open my eyes, only to see Aubrey sitting in the driver's seat of her car. I look around and notice we're nowhere near a tour bus. "Where are we?"

"At Austin's concert. It's almost over, so we'll wait for him in his dressing room." She explains.

"What time is it?"

"Umm... 10:15PM."

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" I groan.

"Come on, let's go." She ignores my comment and gets out of her car. I tiredly follow her in the... I think this is an auditorium. I don't know, I'm too tired to even bother.

When we get to Austin's dressing room, I throw myself on the couch that's placed there and close my eyes, sleep already taking over me.

"Ally! Don't fall asleep."

"Hmm..."

AUBREY'S P.O.V.

Wow, she must be really tired. Being alone, I decide to text Trish.

To: Trish  
At: 10:23  
Text: Hey

From: Trish  
At: 10:26  
Text: Hey whats up?

To: Trish  
At: 10:26  
Text: Ally just fell asleep and im still waiting 4 austin 2 finish his concert so im bored

From: Trish  
At: 10:27  
Text: Ally fell asleep?

To: Trish  
At: 10:28  
Text: Yeah she seemed exhausted and she slept through almost the whole ride

From: Trish  
At: 10:29  
Text: Its probably cuz she was so busy this week with the recording and release of her song

To: Trish  
At: 10:30  
Text: I guess... Well I better go austins concert should b over in any minute

From: Trish  
At: 10:31  
Text: Kk ttyl

To: Trish  
At: 10:31  
Text: Ttyl

I shut my phone just as Austin comes in.

"Hey, Aubrey! You're back!" He says as he sees me. I place a finger on my lips and point to Ally. "Al-" He starts shouting but I place my hand over his mouth to keep him from waking her up.

"Shh! You're gonna wake her up!" I hiss and take my hand of his mouth.

"What is she doing here?" He asks me (quietly, this time).

"The record deal came with a little bonus."

"What is it?"

"She's your new opening act."

He breaks into a huge smile. "What?! That's awesome!"

"Shh! You'll wake her up if you keep shouting like that!"

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V.**

I look over at Ally and can't help but smile. She's finally with me again.

"I better get her on the bus. I sat on that couch earlier, and it's really not comfy." I tell Aubrey.

"Alright." She says. I pick Ally bridal style and we make our way to the bus. Lucky for us, the bus driver had parked in the private entrance so that I wouldn't get surrounded by crazy fans. On our way there, we meet Dez and he follows us to the bus.

When we get in, we're immediatly greeted by my mom.

"What happenned?" She asks us worriedly as she notices Ally lying in my arms.

"Nothing, she's just sleeping." Aubrey assures her.

"Oh, good. Well, you guys better go to sleep. Austin, you and Ally have an interview to do, tomorrow morning. Try to get some decent sleep." She tells me. I nod.

"Alright. Good night." I kiss her cheek and go to mine, Dez's, and Aubrey's room. Well, technically, it's Ally's too, now. I lie Ally down on my bed and go change in the bathroom. When I'm done, I lie down next to her and pull the covers over us. I sigh happily. She's finally in my arms again.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep, my phone vibrates. I stretch out my arm and open my phone, only to see a text from Ally's dad. That's weird. He never texts me unless it's an emergency. Confused, I read the text.

From: Lester  
At: 11:12  
Text: Please take care of Ally for me.

To: Lester  
At: 11:13  
Text: Of course. Ally's my world. Trust me, I'll never let anything happen to her.

From: Lester  
At: 11:14  
Text: I know you won't. I trust you, Austin. But please take care of her. Not ony for the tour, but for the rest of your life.

To: Lester  
At: 11:15  
Text: What do you mean?

From: Lester  
At: 11:16  
Text: I know you two will spend the rest of your lives together. You know just like I do that it's hard for me to watch Ally grow up. But if you're the one she'll be sharing her life with, it's already a bit easier.

To: Lester  
At: 11:17  
Text: Thanks. That means a lot.

* * *

**ALLY'S P.O.V.**

"Austin." I poke him. He groans. "Austin." He pulls the covers over his head. I pull it back. "Austin, wake up."

He groans. "Ally, I wanna sleep!" He whines. I roll my eyes and do the one thing that I know will wake him up: I kiss him. Only a peck, but it's enough for him to sit up straight away. "I'm up! I'm up."

"Good. Come on, we have an interview to attend in two hours."

He groans. "But you just came back! I wanna stay here with you!"

"I know. I wish we could, but come on! The sooner we're ready, the more time you'll have with me before we have to go." I tell him. I don't need to say another word, and he's already out the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Come on, let's get ready!" He urges, grabbing my hand to drag me in the kitchen, where Mimi, Dez, and Aubrey are already set to eat.

"Good morning!" Aubrey greets us.

"Morning." I greet back as I sit down next to Austin.

"No time for small talk! We have to get ready." Austin says.

"Uh... The interview's only in two hours." Aubrey points out.

"I know." He replies and starts eating.

"What's with him?" She asks me.

"I told him that the faster we'd get ready, the more time we'd have together before the interview." I explain.

"Oh, well that explains it." Dez mumbles.

"Ally! Hurry up!" Austin exclaims.

"Alright, alright! I'm eating." I say and start eating my cereals.

* * *

"Are you ready, yet?" Austin asks for what seems like the 100th time.

"No." I tell him as I start brushing my hair.

"Are you ready, yet?"

"No."

"Are you ready, yet?"

I sigh in annoyance. "Austin, the more you ask me that question, the more time it'll take me to get ready."

He looks down. "Fine." I nod and start doing my make-up. "How about now?"

"Austin!"

"What? It wasn't the same question."

I roll my eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

He walks over me, places his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder. "I know."

"Austin, as much as I love being in this position with you, I gotta do my make-up."

"You don't need make-up. You're beautiful without it."

"Maybe, but we're going on TV. It's not some interview with a magazine, or anything."

"Still."

"Alright. If you let me get ready, after the interview, I'll be yours for the rest of the day. Deal?"

"And... I'm out!" He says and quickly gets out of the bathroom. I giggle and continue getting ready.

"Alright, I'm done." I tell him about ten minutes later as I walk in our room.

"Finally!" He exclaims and lets himself fall on the bed. I roll my eyes and climb the ladder to get to his bunk (he has the top bunk). "So, I have you all to myself, right?"

"I said _after_ the interview." I point out and get my phone out, only to annoy him.

"Ally!" He whines.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"I haven't seen you for so long and you're not even doing anything about it." He pouts.

I roll my eyes and peck his lips. "Better?"

"A little bit."

* * *

"Aright, you two, go on set and sit down next to Leah. The commercial break ends in one minutes." A guy tells us. I learned earlier that Leah is the host.

"Got it." Austin says and take my hand before we make our way to the set. We both sit on the couch that's placed infront of Leah's seat. "Are you ready for this?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yeah. I'm getting used to do interviews, by now."

He nods and Leah comes up to us.

"Hi, I'm Leah, nice to meet you." She says, shaking our hands.

"Nice to meet you too." I tell her as Austin says "Right back at you."

"Alrigh, so I'll just ask you two a few questions, then we'll ask some people in the audience to ask you some too, then you'll be free to go." She explains. Just now, I notice the audience. Did they just get here, or something?

"Everybody quiet! We're on in five, four, three, two..."

"Hey, welcome back! Our next guests are the hit couple that everyone knows and love... Auslly!" Leah introduces us. Austin and I wave to the audience. "So, how are you guys doing, today?"

"Good!" We both respond.

"That's great. Now, Ally, I heard you just joined Austin on tour to be his opening act. How does that feel, to open for your boyfriend?"

"Well, I haven't performed, yet. I'm opening tonight's show, though. But being on tour is really cool." I answer.

"Austin, how do you like being on tour with Ally?"

"It's awesome. I mean, we get to spend more time together than if we were always appart like we were before. Plus, 'Ally' rhymes with 'happy', doesn't it?"

"Yeah! And Austin rhymes with... muffin." I add. Well, that wasn't necesserary, but it got the audience laughing so I'm good.

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V.**

Well, Ally's skills at making jokes are still the same: none-existent. Though it somehow got the audience laughing and she just looks so cute when she's confu- Focus, Austin.

"Ally, will you have an album coming out?" Leah asks Ally.

"I don't know. But I don't think it'll be any time soon. I'll probably only release a few songs here and there until the tour's over."

She nods. "Alright, now, we'll take a few questions from the audience. Everyone has a number under their chair. Go ahead and take it out. Either Austin or Ally will pick a number, and that person will ask them a question." Leah explains as everyone does as asked. "Okay, Ally, you go first."

Ally smiles excitedly and picks a number from the bowl Leah hands her. "Number 52!"

"It's me! It's me!" A girl that looks about eight years old yells happily. "Oh, my question is... Uh... Ally, when's your birthday?"

"November 29."

"Austin, your turn." Leah hands me the bowl.

"Number 46." I say.

"That's me." A guy that looks about fourteen says. "Okay, Austin, is Ally a good kisser?"

I scoff. "Duh. But hey, she's _mine_." I point at myself.

"Ally's turn."

"Number 21."

"Austin, why did you choose Ally out of every other girls?" A girl that looks about seventeen asks me. "No offense to Ally, though." She giggles nervously. "You're awesome!"

"Thanks, and no offense taken." Ally tells her.

"To answer your question, you don't really choose who you fall in love with. I didn't choose her, it just happenned. Like... it was meant to be. It just felt right, you know?" I answer. That was the right way to answer, right? I feel something on my hand. I look over it and realize Ally just took my hand. _Yup, definitely the right thing to say._

"Austin, your turn."

"Number 34."

"Ally, what does it feel like to date Austin?" A girl that looks about fifteen asks her.

"Normal." She shrugs. "I've known him _way_ before he was famous, and to me, he's still the same guy I fell in love with. Him being famous doesn't mean anything to me. The only thing different from a relationship that you could consider 'normal' is that we don't see each other as often. But that only proves that we're close enough to be far from each other and for the love to stay as strong as it was in the beginning." She picks a number. "Number 12."

**ALLY'S P.O.V.**

"Ally, what does it feels like to have a famous boyfriend?" A girl about ten years old asks me.

"Okay, I basically answered that in the last question, but I'll try to say something else. Uh... Well, to be honest, a few months ago, I thought saying 'My boyfriend's a superstar' was... well, impossible for most girls. I wondered what it'd be like if Austin wasn't famous. I thought we'd never get to be a normal couple without being chased by paparrazzis. Then, everything started. Our secret relationship got discovered, I started to become famous too, we fought, we made-up, have grown closer, and here we are. And really, I never really thought of Austin as 'famous'. I've always thought of him as a normal guy who's living his dream."

"Austin's turn."

He picks a number. "Number 19."

"Can you both describe your relationship?" A boy that seems about twelve years old asks us.

"Umm... I'd say complicated, yet simple. 'Cause being a famous couple isn't always easy, but when we're each other, we can just be ourselves, and that's simple." Austin responds.

"I'd describe it as perfectly imperfect. Our relationship may not be perfect, but we make it perfect." I answer.

Yup, we're perfectly imperfect. We're both opposites. I'm shy, he's outgoing. I'm awkward, he's chill. He's tall, I'm short. But no matter what, we're Austin and Ally, and that makes all the differences go away. We may not be perfect, but we complete each other. And _that_ makes it perfect.

* * *

**And... Done! I'll try really hard to post the epilogue this weekend, but no promise. Please review! I love all of them.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
